Once Upon A Ride
by MegaFanfictionWriter
Summary: Max isn't like most girls. She has a dark messed-up past that has effected her forever.Fang is the most popular guy in school,who hides the real him under a brick wall.What will happen when these two find out that they're not so different and even become friends? Everything finally seems like it's falling into place for Max,but knowing her something bad is just around the corner...
1. Introduction

**(A.N. Hey! So this is my first Fanfiction. Please give it a try. This first chapter is short and kind of boring, because it's an introduction, but i promise it gets better. Read and Review!)**

**(I do NOT own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does)**

**Max's Pov**

This is the story of my life. By the way my name is Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max. I'm seventeen years old, I have long, blonde hair, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, I'm five-eight, and I attend Talent Academy; I'm a junior.

Talent Academy is an Academy for students who are in ninth through twelfth talented in things such as music, sports, cooking, and other things but you get the point. I go to T.A. for Volleyball, Archery, Mixed Martial Arts, Music; piano and guitar, and Dance; Hip hop. I'm kinda the school loner.

My mom's name is Valencia Martinez. She's ½ Hispanic. She has dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, like mine, she's 37, a little shorter than me, and she's a Vet. She's absolutely the best mom EVER and she makes the BEST chocolate chip cookies EVER.

My dad's name is Jeb Batchelder. He's ½ Italian and ½ Argentinean. The only thing I get from him is the blonde hair; He has blue eyes, and fair skin. I don't know a lot about him, but he's a little older than my mom, and he's a Scientist. He buys me expensive stuff to try to make up for not seeing me, but it doesn't work. Jeb makes a lot of money being a scientist.

I'm an only child, but my best friends are basically my sisters. My best friend's names are Angel Brooks, Monique Clarke, and Ella Contreras.

Angel is sixteen; She has long, curly, pale blonde hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, she's five-six, more on the thin side, and she's a junior at T.A. She goes to T.A. for swimming and science. She's one of those rare girls who is really pretty, popular, nice, smart, and talented.

Monique goes by Nudge. Nudge is seventeen; she has a light brown skin tone, dark brown eyes, long, brown, straight hair, she's five-six, thin and she's a junior at T.A. She goes to T.A. for cheering and gymnastics. She is another one of those girls who is really pretty, smart, nice, and talented.

Ella is seventeen; she has shoulder length silky, dark brown hair, with blond ends, tan skin, green eyes, she's five-seven, thin, and she's a junior at T.A. She goes to T.A. for Softball and basketball. She is one of those girls who is really pretty, smart, nice, and talented, but she's not popular.

I've never been good at making friends. Girl's don't like me and I don't like them. I'm not sure boys think of me but I couldn't care less. The boys at my school like the girls that are popular a.k.a. the sluts, and I am by no means a slut.

My mom and dad are separated. I'm not going to bore you with whole story, but they started having problems when I was four and separated when I was seven. My mom tried to get full custody of me, but the judge said that Jeb was allowed to visit me once a month. On visiting days, most of the time he didn't show up because he had to work. He only visited me once a year. When I turned twelve he stopped coming to visit me. I haven't seen him in five years. He did some other stuff but I'm not going to talk about that...

My dad's last name is Batchelder and my mom's is Martinez, So you're probably wondering why my last name is Ride. I was always depressed as a kid (and sometimes still am) so my mom let me change my name to make me happy. My birth certificate still says Maximum Batchelder, though. My mom picked the first name Maximum, which I love. She said she liked it because it's unique, special, beautiful, and strong, just like me. Have I mentioned I love my mom? Well I do.

**Fang's Pov**

Yo, the names Nickolas Fang Walker, but everyone calls me Fang. I'm seventeen years old. I have shaggy, black hair, olive skin, obsidian eyes, I'm six foot, and I'm a junior at T.A. I go to T.A. for football (I'm team captain), and music; Singing, and guitar.

My mom's name is Nicole. She's thirty-six; she has blonde hair, blue eyes, she's short, and she's a vet. My mom and I look nothing alike, but she told me I look exactly like my dad. I'm an only child.

My dumbasses names are Isac and Jason. They're basically my brothers.

Isac goes by Iggy. He has shaggy, dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, he's a little shorter than me and he's more on the scrawny side. He also go to T.A. for football and for some science program.

Jason goes by Gazzy. He has pale blond hair, that's always spiked up, bright blue eyes, pale skin, he's the shortest of the three, and he's got a pretty good build. He goes to T.A. for football, and for science, like Iggy.

Just though I'd let you know I'm not the type of person who believes in true love. I've had forty-six girlfriends since sixth grade.

I'm T.A.'s most popular guy. I'm your stereotypical jock; I'm the quarter back of the football team, I'm a rich boy, I have good looks, and I'm an ass sometimes. The only thing missing is I'm not dating the head cheerleader, Lisa. But she does like me. I feel like I have to be the person that everyone wants me to be and can't be… myself or real. I wish I could be myself. It's not like I asked to be popular, it just happened. But I'm a rock that never shows any emotion so if you tell anyone what I tell you, I swear I'll kill you.

**Max's Pov**

**(Sunday)**

"Max we have to go if we're going to catch the plane." My mom says forcefully, but nicely from the car.

"I'm coming." I say standing in my now bare room. The only thing left is a bed, a couch, a dresser, and a desk. I walk downstairs and to the car. I get in the passenger's seat.

"Are you ready?" My mom asks smiling warmly at me.

I nod in agreement. Then my mom and I head off to the airport.

The Academy that I go to is in California and my mom lives in Arizona. I sent all my stuff to T.A. Academy like 2 weeks ago, so it's already there waiting for me. Unfortunately I have no way of getting my car to T.A. so I have to leave it at home, but Ella, Nudge, and Angel have cars so I usually have transportation and I don't mind walking.

Besides the drama, T.A. is the best school ever. It's so fun especially the parties. I'm not a crazy partier, but I do go to parties sometimes. And no I have never gotten wasted or high or done anything stupid, that I'll regret.

The dorms at T.A. are huge and really nice, but I do miss my mom while I'm there though. T.A. is a huge Academy in Los Angeles, California. The Academy is fenced in and in the middle there's another fence that splits the campus it into two. If you're on team one you're on the left side on the fence and if you're on team two (Like me) you're on the right side of fence. The students from team one and two don't interact, or have classes with each other. Heck we don't even live in the same dorms as each other,or have classes in the same building. We're not allowed to cross the fence, and no one ever has.

We're at the air port in no time the plane takes off in five. My mom and I exchange goodbyes and hugs and she cries like she always does. I aboard the plane take my seat. Before long I find myself slipping into the darkness.

*Time skip*

"Miss wake up." Someone shakes me. My eyes pop open to see a flight attendant.

"What?" I ask still half asleep. I rub sleep out of my eyes and look around. The only people left on the plane are the flight attendant and I. Ya, I'm a really heavy sleeper.

"We've landed in California," she says. I jump up and run out the plane exit. I look around until I see a chauffeur holding a sign that says _MAXIMUM_. I walk up to the guy and tell him my name. We get in his car and he starts to drive. We're at T.A. in thirty-minutes. I get out and he drives off.

I walk inside the girl's dorm, and to the office. There's a woman there filing her long nails. I have to snap a couple of times but she finally looks up and glares at me. I shoot back a glare and she flinches. I smile in accomplishment.

"Name?" She says in an annoyed tone.

"Maximum Ride." I say. She gives me a look that says 'is that your real name?' I brush it off though. I like my name, no matter what other people think. She hands me a big packet. This'll take me _forever _to fill out_. _How much free time does this lady think I have?

"Fill out this packet and I'll give you your keys and information." she says.

I sit down in the lounge and start on the questions. They're stupid basic questions like:

_First name: Maximum_

_Middle name: Don't have one_

_Last name: Ride_

_Birthday: October 26th, 1995_

_Grade: 11th (Junior)_

And other stupid stuff like that. I finish the packet and give it to the girl at the desk. She checks over it and nods to say 'it's okay.

"Here's the key to your room, the key to the campus, key to the girls dorm, your schedule, and other information you'll be needing, " She says. "Also we haven't found you a roommate so you get the room to yourself unless we have a transfer, then we might assign them to room with you."

Yes! I get my own room! Oh ya! Okay so maybe I did act a little like a six year old … sometimes. Don't Judge me! I look at the information she gives me to find out my room number. I hook all my new keys on my key chain and head to my room

I use my key that goes to the girl's dorm to unlock the doors that separate the lounge from the rooms. I walk straight down the hall and to the left. Luckily I get a room on the first floor. I find room 104 and to the left of it I see where room 102 (my room) _should_ be. I can't see the door because sitting in front of it are twenty huge plastic tubs, six Duffle bags, eight boxes, and four suite cases all full of my stuff. This is going to take me _forever_ to unpack it all. If you haven't noticed yet I complain a lot.

I manage to somehow move some of the stuff out of the way so I can get in my room. I sit on my king sized bed. I sit in silence until someone knocks on the door.

I stand up to go answer it but instead it bursts open. I look up at the open door to see Angel, Nudge, And Ella. This can't be good. They all charge at me. As soon as we come in contact we all hit the floor. But they don't care they just bear hug me as tight as they can. So ya, we're hugging there on the floor looking stupid while people give us weird looks, when they walk by my open door.

Ella helps me bring all of my stuff into my room and Angle and Nudge take it out and unpack it. At least it was my stuff they were decorating my room with and not a whole bunch of pink stuff that they picked out at the store. Nudge did mention a few times about going to the store and buying stuff that's pink for my 'Emo room', as she says. But I like my room; it's all blue and black (my favorite colors), with splashes of purple here and there.

Angel and Nudge are more of girly girls. Angel isn't as bad as Nudge though. Nudge wears dresses, heels, and skirts, while Angel sticks to shorts, tank tops, and flip flops.

Ella is like me, Tom boy-ish. Ella usually wears sweat pants, off the shoulder shirts and sandals, but she will wear dresses on special occasions. I usually wear skinny jeans, graphic T-Shirts and converse.

My favorite colors are blue and black, Angel's are purple and yellow, Nudge's are pink and red, and Ella's are orange, and green. So ya, we're kind of all opposites, but were still best friends.

We finish my room at around ten o'clock and go out to go get dinner. We sit and talk for a while after were done eating. We come back at around twelve o'clock and we pass out in my room.

(**A.N. if you guys like it I'll post the next chapter, I already have half of the story done on Microsoft Word. ****Sorry this chapter is short and boring, but i promise it gets better. **Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want my to continue.)

****** Love you guys -Tally **


	2. Authors Note

**A.N. Hey guys, so this isn't a new chapter. I wanted to give you guys a visual of Talent Academy. I made it on Microsoft word, and I know it's kind of stupid, but bare with me. This visual shows shows the things on team one's side of the campus, and the things on team two's side of the campus. This videos also shows the people/actors who play eat character in my Fanfiction. This video only shows the character from right now. There are alot more characters later in the story, and i'll make more video's for them. If you go to Youtube and look up Once Upon A Ride cast, you'll see it. It's just a short video and it's not the best, sorry. Heads up, i'm going to be posting the next chapter in a few days.  
**

**Also i had some review and ask about the two teams. The teams aren't really important now, but it has to do with something later in the story. ****Anyways so Talent Academy is a school, and in the middle of the campus is a fence. On either side of that fence are talented students, in grades ninth through twelfth. When you get accepted there, you're put either team one or two. These teams are based off of which teacher wants you, kind of like the draft in the NFL. I don't know about you, but at my school my grade is split into two teams. We have different teachers, and class than people on the other team. At T.A. the only difference between the two sides of the fence, is the shops, and where everything is. For example on team one, their dorms are in the middle of their campus, and on team two their dorms are at the edge of their campus. **

**I think that covers most of it, but if you still have questions message me or put it in the reviews. **

**Love you guys, Tally **


	3. Chapter One

**(A.N. Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I planned on updating earlier, but I was busy.)**

**Max's Pov**

** (Monday)**

I wake to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It blinks 6:00 a.m. in red numbers. I throw my covers off and sit up in my bed. I sigh to myself, summers officially over.

I look around and I find Ella next to me, hanging halfway off of my bed, passed out. Nudge at to my right,sleeping on my couch, with her head on the left side of the couch, and her feet on the right side. And Angel sleeping with her head on the right side of the couch, facing away from Nudge's feet, and her feet on the left side of the couch. I make my way around and wake up all the girls. It takes a little longer to wake Ella up, but eventually they all get up and retreat back to their rooms.

I shuffle over to my bathroom and take a quick shower, not spending any longer in the shower than necessary. I wrap a towel around me and exit the steamy bathroom. I open the doors to my walk and turn the light on. I grab my underwear, bra and socks out of the little dresser in the back right corner of the closet. I also grab the first clothes I see on the hangers; which are a black tank top, and black skinny jeans. I dry off completely and put my clothing on. I then turn to my shoe rack, which is at the back left hand side of the closet. I grab my black low top leather converse, and my navy blue and white, basketball jacket (It's made of cotton, not leather). I slip on my shoes, button up my jacket, and take a look in the mirror on my closet door. I look myself over a few times.

I've been told by many of people that I'm very beautiful, but I don't see it. I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but nor am I beautiful. I'm no prettier than the next girl. I look at my face; my big chocolate brown eyes, which I find boring, but go well with my long, eye lashes; my thick brown eyebrows, that aren't even close to the color of my hair; my button nose, well that's one of my few features that I actually like; my long blond hair, which always seems to be knotted and nappy; my hourglass figure, which is slender but well toned; My C cup breast, which are perky and round, but there always seem to be cleavage showing no matter what shirt I wear; My long bar stool legs, that prevent most pants from going down to my ankles.

I look in the mirror and see my alarm clock, but backwards, behind me. Crap! It's six-fifty-five. I'm going to be late. See Max this is what you get for staring at yourself for ten minutes, like some shallow girl who wears ten pounds of make-up.

I quickly go into the bathroom and blow-dry my damp hair. I grab my book bag and walk out of the door. I lock up my dorm and walk to the auditorium. Well more like jog.

I usually don't get up this early but since today is the first day back at school we have a meeting. I usually don't get up until nine-thirty a.m. because my first class is at ten o'clock a.m.

Not everyone has the same schedules, though. Some people get up at like six every morning and some don't get up until twelve. Everyone's schedules are personalized for them. We all have to go to school for the same amount of time though, so the earlier you get up, the earlier you get out.

I arrive at the Auditorium, only six minutes late. I open the big steel doors, and they creak like hell. Everyone turns to look at me and Principle Adkins stops talking. He gives me a stern look, and I reply with a sad smile. "Mrs. Ride take a seat with the other Juniors." He points to the back, right hand side of the auditorium.

I walk over to the very last row and take a seat between Angel and Ella, who saved a seat for me. I look down to the first row of Juniors and see Nudge sitting between Tiffany, and Lisa. She said the populars are really nice to other populars but if you're not popular… well that's a different story. So the populars are nice to Nudge and Angel, but not to Ella and I.

"Since everyone didn't hear what I just said moments ago," Principle Adkins says, sending a pointed look at me. "I'm going to start again," He goes back to the podium and picks up his flash cards. 'First of all welcome back to T.A.! This year were changing some things and enforcing rules. Rule number one, under NO circumstances should there be boys in the girls dorm, or vise versa." I hear A few boys snicker.

* * *

"Max," Angel says, after the meeting ends. "Nudge and I are going to go finish getting ready. We'll catch up with you guys later."

I look them up and down. They look like they've already ready, if not more than ready. But I don't say anything about it. "Ok," I say simply, waving them a goodbye. Once they're out of the door I turn to Ella. "So what should we do for the next two hours?"

"Wanna go get something for breakfast? I didn't have time to eat this morning." She says. "I was running late, and make it just as they we're closing the doors. They put a door stop in, so that you could hear people trying to sneak in and out."

Well that explains why the doors were so damn loud. "Yah I didn't have time to eat either," I say. As if on cue my stomach rumbles. "Wanna go to John's food? I'm in the mood for…"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" We yell in unison.

I laugh. "See Ella, this is why I love you. Nudge and Angel are too self conscious to eat, but you on the other hand eat like a trucker."

"It's true, I do." She shrugs.

* * *

"What time is it?" I ask, finishing my last pancake.

"Nine-fifty, we should probably get going." Ella says.

We leave John's Food and head to the main building, where our classes are.

"Get out of the way." I say trying to squeeze through the doors, crowded by people going in and out, but it's a tight fit. I somehow manage to get in and so does Ella. We part ways once she gets in. She goes left, to where the C lockers are and I go straight and down the long hallway of lockers.

I find my locker all the way at the other side of the school. I do my locker combination and it doesn't open. "Come on," I mumbled to myself. I'm _not_ a very happy camper in the morning. I try it one more time. It opens! Psh, I wish. It once again does nothing.

"Need help with that?" Someone says from beside me. I looked over to see Isac Reeves a.k.a. Iggy. "Do you, Ride?" He says again. I don't know why but most people here call me by my last name.

"What? I'd rather cut myself than have help from someone like you." I state.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Iggy leans against the locker next to mine, which i'm guessing is his, and gives me his full attention. "At least I'm not emo,"

"I'm not emo." I state. He looks down at my black clothes to prove his point, but he looked for _other_ reasons, if you know what I mean. "When I say someone like you I mean guys like you, who think girls are just toys." I change the subject.

He stares at the sealing, thinking. "I can't disagree. But you know why guys like 'me' do that?" He pauses. "Because if girls hate being treated like toys so much… why do they fall for guys like us?" I don't answer him, I just stare at him in disgust. "You're welcome." He says and walks away.

"Welcome for what?" I yell, so he can hear from where he is down the hall. He doesn't answer or even turn around. I turn back to my locker to try and attempt to open it again, but it's already open. How did he do that? More importantly how does he know my locker combination?

**Fang's Pov**

** (Monday)**

Schools just like last year. Not one thing changed except the new freshman. The girls are still desperate, like last year. You'd think girls talking to you every two seconds, and every girl in school liking you would be great, right? Wrong. It's annoying as hell. I wish they'd just leave me alone. They just don't understand, if I wanted to talk to you, then i'd walk up to you and talk to you.

I've dated a lot of girls and have come to the conclusion that they're all the same. I just date them to make them happy, but I don't actually like them. That's why I've dated so many girls, for a short period of time. No use in getting to know them if they're all the same, right? Anyways that's what gave me my reputation as a player. But I don't use girls, unlike some guys.

I want someone… different. But apparently she doesn't exist.

"Sup, Dude." Iggy says.

I nod in acknowledgement. Then I notice it and stopped dead in my tracks. I stare at him, while he gives me a weird look. He's wearing dark green cargo pants, black tennis shoes, a pink polo and a black fedora.

"What?" He asks.

"Did you get dressed in the dark?" I ask. "What the hell are you wearing?"

He shrugs. "Thought I'd try something new."

"But why that?"

"Fang I can wear anything and make it look sexy." He puts on a pair of purple shades. I smile a little. Oh you gotta love Iggy.

We walk to my locker, so I can get my books. I turn around when I hear a voice. "Yo, Iggy, someone told me that you wear spider man underwear." Caden says. His friends 'Ooo" at his snotty remark. God I HATE basketball players. I lean against my locker, with my arms crossed and glare at Caden.

"And who told you that, your mom?" Iggy says.

"No, my girlfriend," He says. "Unlike you, I actually have one." Caden says, trying to sound cool.

"Well my friend," Iggy starts. "First you should wonder why your girlfriend knows what type of underwear I wear."

Iggy holds his hand up and I high-five him. Caden stands there speechless, as long with his friends. He set himself up for that come back. "Are you insulting my girlfriend?" He uses his index finger and pokes Iggy in the chest.

He shrugs. "Not my fault your girlfriends a skank. I tried to stop her, but she couldn't resist me." Iggy smiles.

Caden opens his mouth, just as first bell rings. "Oh, you're so lucky I have to go. This isn't the end of it." Caden says and walks away, with his friends.

**Maxs Pov**

** (Monday)**

I grab my math binder, math book, pencil box, sketch book, and a bag of candy from my locker and put it in my side book bag. I put my book bag over my shoulder and I start walking to my Math class.

"Please sit anywhere class." The teacher says. I sit in the very back of the class like I always do. Everyone always says how they suck at math, but it's my strongest subject.

I look around and notice there's only a few people here. The people who are here chat with their friends about their summer. While I'm waiting I look at my new schedule.

**MAXIMUM RIDE:**

**MATH 10:00-10:50 EVERYDAY**

**SCIENCE: 10:50-11:25 EVERYDAY**

**BIOLOGY: 11:25-12:10 EVERYDAY**

**LUNCH: 12:10-12:55 EVERYDAY**

**GYM: 12:55-1:40 EVERYDAY**

**DANCE: 1:40-2:30 MONDAY, TUESDAY, AND FRIDAY**

**ARCHERY; 1:40-2:30 WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY**

**STUDY CENTER: 2:30-3:10 MONDAY, AND ****WEDNESDAY**

**HOME ECONOMICS: 2:30-3:10 TUESDAY, THURSDAY, AND FRIDAY**

**MUSIC: 3:10-3:50 MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND FRIDAY**

**ANOTHER LANGUAGE 3:10-3:50 TUESDAY, AND THURSDAY  
**

**EXTRA: VOLLEYBALL: 4:10-5:10 TUESDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY**

**MIXED MARTIAL ARTS: 5:30-7:00 MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, SUNDAY**

I watch as people start coming in Lissa, Sierra, Drew, Tiffany, Anya, John, Ramon, Alex, Riley, Fang, Patrick, Shannon, CeCe… Great my class if filled with stuck up jerks. Then Angel walks in. She starts towards me, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She's wearing light blue jean shorts, black flip-flops, and a neon pink, black striped tank top and she's wearing a bit of natural looking make-up. She looks just like she did this morning, the only difference is her shirt, and her make-up.

"Hey," Angel says and sits down at the desk next to mine.

"Hey," I greet.

"Well last night was fun," Angel says with a giggle.

"I know right." I roll my eyes. "At least I got food out of it."

"Ok, class settle down," The teacher says nicely "You now know I will be your teacher for this class this year. This first week of class we are going to spend some time going around the room and getting to know each other. OK, my name is Mr. Brian, but you can call me Mr.B, my favorite color as red and I have two kids and I'm married to my lovely wife Sherry." He says. "Your turn, let's start over here. Tell us your name, what you're here for, and something about yourself." he points to Lissa.

"Well of course everyone knows who I am. I go here for cheer and gymnastics, and I'm currently single." She smiles at Fang, who sits there looking… well dead. He sits showing no emotion, not boredness, and defiantly not excitement or interest.

"Next person," He points to Lissa's left.

"I'm sierra. I go here for cheer and gymnastics, And I'm Lisa's best friend." She looks at Lisa, and smiles. Lisa huffs and looks away from her.

"Ok, next."He points to the person next to Sierra.

"I'm Caden. I go here for basketball and I like girls." He says. Him and his friends laugh and a few of them cheer.

No really? After twenty girlfriends a week, I defiantly thought you were in the closet. I say in my head. The whole class starts laughing. Well I thought I said it in my head, but apparently I said it out loud.

"Ok... um Next." He kept going to Lissa's left. After that I zoned out. I'm starving. I wonder what they'll be serving for lunch. I hope they have ice cream, and cookies.

"The name's Fang." That's when I came back to reality. I know what you're thinking: Aww Max has a crush. Sorry to disappoint but, NO. The bell just rang.

"Ok class we will pick this up tomorrow. Have a great day!" Mr. B says.

I walk back to my locker. I get my stuff for my next three classes and head to my next class: Science. Which is by Ella's locker, all the way on the other side of the school…why does the universe hate me?

"Yo Max wait up." I would recognize that voice anywhere. The person who lives to make my life a living hell. Fang Walker. I start to walk faster, but he still catches up. "Sup?"

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Wow, Maxie why are you so mad, I can't come to see my favorite person?" He says. I glance back a little to see a few of his friends are with him.

"One, I am not one of your fan-girls or Fang-girls, or whatever they call themselves. And two, my name is not Maxie or Ride, so stop calling me that."

"Oh yah isn't your real last name like Batchelder?" I drop my stuff and push Fang into the nearest wall.

"You looked in my file?" I ask. That's the only way he would've found that out.

"The women in the office are friends with my mom." He shrugs.

"What else did you see?" I ask.

He smirks. "Why so nervous? Was there something else you didn't want me to see?" He asks. I don't answer. "Anyways, so why does the last name on your registration form say Ride, but on the copy of your birth certificate your last name says Batchelder. I know your dad's last name is Batchelder."

"If you ever talk about my father again I swear I will kill you." I say seriously.

Fang gets a smug look on him face. "This is kind of sexy. Feisty Max, I like her." He says and his friends snicker. I give him a look of disgust. I pick up my stuff and walk away. He of course follows.

"So what are _we doing_ after school?"

"_We're_ not doing anything after school. Don't you have anything else to do besides annoy me?"

"I have plenty of other things to do." He shrugs.

"I don't believe you." I mock.

"I know what you're doing Ride, and it's not going to work."

"I don't like you!"I state.

"Don't lie to yourself you know you like me, everyone likes me."

"Not everyone," I mumble. "Not everyone go around talking about your perfect, silky jet black hair, or your toned biceps, or your dark and soulless, but hard to resist obsidian eyes." I mock the girls who go around talking about Fang, all day. "Some of us have life's."

"Are you admitting you think I'm hot?" He smiles, showing teeth. I can tell it's a fake smile, I know from doing it so many times myself.

I roll my eyes. "Cocky much?"

"Just stating the facts, baby. I gotta go, I'll catch up with you later."He says and walks off, taking his posy with him. I let out a breath I didn't realizes I was holding. No one is more annoying than Fang Walker.

I enter Science and take my seat. And guess who I get paired up with? No, not Fang, he's not in my science class. But I do get paired up with someone just as bad… Iggy. Shocker I know right. God kill me now.

The bell rings and I dart out the door before Iggy can say a word to me.

** Fang's Pov**

** (Monday)**

I walk up to Iggy, who's talking to Nudge.

"That's so cool," Nudge says.

"I guess," Iggy shrugs.

"Hey," I say.

"Sup man," Iggy says, and we do our signature hand shake. Nudge acts like I'm not there.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"You," She still doesn't look at me.

"I'm going to go," Iggy says. Before I can tell him he can stay, he's all the way down the hall. His white boy ass can run.

"What did I do," I say turning back towards Nudge.

"You're dating my friend Febe, and Tiffany. You're cheating on her." she says.

"Tiffany didn't seem to mind," I say casually and shrug, trying to annoy her. I usually don't annoy the other populars (There's not many) but I'm an ass sometimes for no reason. I guess I'm use to it from doing it so many times in front of my friends. "Plus I broke up with Febe four days ago."

"Max was right about you," She narrows her big eyes. "I would say what she said about you, but I don't use that bad language."

"Oh so Max talks about me?" I ask.

**Maxs Pov**

** (Monday)**

I arrive at Biology. This time I'm not the last person. Fang is. And of course the teacher doesn't yell at him but if it was I who where late the teacher would've gone all king Kong on me.

"Ok class you will have a singed seats. If you would please go up and look at the paper on the board." Mr. Rixon says. The whole class gets out of their current seats and walks up to the board. The paper says. . .

**TABLE ONE: Cole & Jenna**

**TABLE TWO: Soier & Bethany**

**TABLE THREE: Ross & ****Miranda**

**TABLE FOUR: Reese & Tiffany**

**TABLE FIVE: Josh & Britney E **

**TABLE SIX: Jared & Carter**

**TABLE SEVEN: Timmy & Veronica**

**TABLE EIGHT: Ashley & Ashton **

**TABLE NINE: Mike & Claire**

** Last and defiantly the worst. . . **

**TABLE TEN: Maximum & Nick**

I groan and start to walk towards table ten. Fang's already there. He winks and pulls my stool out for me. I sit down, thinking of a few choice words for Fang.

"Now that everybody has found their seats we will began the lesson," he says.

I take out a pencil, my sketch pad, and the bag of candy (strawberry and rainbow Twizzlers) from my book-bag. I began drawing and occasionally eating a Twizzler. Don't get me wrong I love Twizzlers but my favorite candy is Milk Duds all the way. I feel hot breath on my neck. It sends cold chills down my back and up my neck."What!" I whisper yell.

"Just seeing what you're doing." He whispers back.

"None of your beeswax, now stop breathing on my neck." I say frustrated.

"Am I making you nervous?" He smiles.

"No!" Yes.

"Is there a problem Miss. Ride?" Mr. Rixon says.

I look up startled. Was I really that loud? It takes me a minute to process what Mr. Rixon just said. Fang nudges me underneath the table, trying to get me to answer. Um you should probably talk now, Max.

"Um, no, Mr. Rixon," I say. He nods and continues on with the lesson.

The bell rings. I grab my stuff and walk back to my locker. I put my book bag away, and head to the cafeteria.

I grab a tray and get in the lunch line. While going through I grab get 3 pieces of cheese pizza, chips, and a pop. I walk to my lunch table, which is at the back of the lunch room, and sit down, accompanied by Angel and Nudge.

"Hey." They say unison.

"Hey." I say.

I immediately start stuffing my mouth with pizza. The girls around us stare at me like I'm crazy, especially the girls at the table dead smack in the center of the cafeteria, Lisa's table. They starve themselves, but I on the other hand eat A LOT! I've known Ella, Nudge, and Angel for a while so they're use to my over eating.

I've known Angel since before preschool and our mom's are best friends. Both of our parents live back in Arizona. Angel's house is six down from mine. Angel and I first met Nudge when we were in 8th grade. Mine and Angel's family took a vacation to California and Nudge's beach house was right next to the one we rented for the month. Nudge showed us around the area and all the hot spots. In 9th grade Angel and I both got accepted to T.A. and Nudge just so happened to go here, too. We met Ella when Nudge introduced us to her freshman year.

"Where's Ella?" I say, with a mouth full of chips.

"She stayed behind to help Mr. Pence clean the art room." Nudge says.

"Omg so Max, My mom told me this winter break our families are going to Florida. I can't wait!" Angel says, with excitement. She acts like we've never been to Florida before. I just nod.

"Well thanks for including me." Nudge pouts.

"You could probably come, too," Angel says. "My mom likes you, but she thinks you're very talkative."

"I can live with being the talkative girl." Nudge shrugs. "I want to meet your mom, Max."

"Sure. You'd like her, everyone does." I say. "You can probably meet her if you come with us to Florida, or if you come home with us for spring break."

"OMG, This spring break we should all stay at Max's house! Just you, Me, Ella, and Angel. That would be sooo munch fun!" Nudge squeals. "And I can finally meet this mysterious Sam."Nudge wiggling her eyebrows.

"You told her," I say to Angel.

"Sorry! You know how she does those Bambi eyes. You can't not tell her, when she whips out those things." Angel says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Nudge says innocently. "Anyways Angel didn't tell me much about him. Just that he's the boy that you live next door to, and you guys have known him since you were six. So who is he _really_? I know he's more than the boy next door."

I sigh. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"I Knew it!" She says. "Sorry! I didn't mean you guys breaking up is a good thing, I meant the fact that I guessed it right. Anyways, why'd you break up?"

"I got accepted to T.A. I'm here ten out of twelve months a year and we would never get to see each other."

"Oh, ya that would kind of ruin the relationship." She says. " Time for the big question... who broke up with who?"

"Nudge!" Angel says, giving her a look.

"No it's fine, Ang," I say. "Well we both thought it, but I said it. So I guess I broke up with him. We're still best friends, though." I add.

"Well that's good. So on a scale of ten, how hot is he?" Nudge asks.

"I'd say a six." I shrug.

"What does he look like?" Geez this girl can't let the Sam thing go.

"Shaggy Brown hair, brown eyes, tan," I shrug.

"I know you only gave him a six, but Is he hot?"

"Nudge he hasn't even hit puberty yet." I say. "He's only like five-five, and he barely weighs one-hundred-and twenty-pounds." I weight around one hundred-and-twenty-pounds...

"Wow, and this dude is seventeen?" She asks, surprised.

"Yah. It's a gene in his family though, they're late bloomers." I say.

"So why'd you date him?"

"I dated him because he's really nice and sweet. He gets bullied a lot for being small than everyone else. I felt bad when I just left him."

"Speaking of leaving, did you visit him before you left?" Angel asks.

"No, he had to go into work early yesterday and I didn't get up early enough to go and see him." I say.

"Well that's a bummer."

"Yah." I say. "We spent the whole day together on Saturday, though. Did you see him?"

"Yah. I got up at three and got to see him for like twenty minutes. My mom and I left out around five. Lucky you, you got to sleep in till eleven."

"My mom knew there was no use in even trying to get me up that early."

"Hey!" Ella greets, as she sits down with her tray.

"Hey!" We all three greet back.

We all go over our schedules and see who has classes with who. Unfortunately for me I have most classes by myself, while the three of them have most of their classes together. Great.

* * *

After lunch I go back to my locker. I grab my gym clothes, and I head to gym. I don't seem like it, but I'm actually very active.

"Okay class, so our first unit of the year is… basketball. Tomorrow we'll be watching a video and learning a little bit about the sport. Wednesday you're going to be picking teams and practicing with them, Thursday, and Friday you're going to be practicing some more. And next week we'll be playing games, and next Friday you'll be taking a test and then we'll be done with this unit," Coach explains. "Today my assistant coach is missing, so we're not going to be doing anything. Feel free to play around. This will be your _only_ free day." He sets out mats and basketballs and goes back into his office.

Lisa and a few of her friends show off. They do back flips, and splits right in front of Fang and his friends. God I can't believe Nudge is friends with them. I mean I just don't see how someone as nice as Nudge, could possibly have anything in common with that hag from hell. For the pass two year Nudge has tried to get me to try out for the cheer squad. Angel and I use to do little league cheer-leading for three year, when we were five. My mom said I hated it. I'm not a fan of cheer-leading, and I hate everything about it. First of all I hate the reputation being a cheer-leading gives you. Everyone thinks that you're some dumb skank, which is ninety-nine percent of the cheerleaders on my school's cheer team, but they don't have to fit into that stereo type. Everyone thinks Nudge is dumb and is just like lisa, but she's not. She smart and not a slut. Don't even get me started on how much I hate the cheer outfits.

I go to the opposite side of the gym from Lisa and sit in the corner. I take my IPod out and turn on Dog Days by Florence and The Machines. I feel impact against my head and I look up. The guys that we're playing basketball all looked at me, and I notice the basketball by my feet. The bastards hit me with a basketball! One of them walks up to me, and grabs the basketball. They continue to play without a single word to me. God I hate basketball players. I walk over to them and take the basketball from a guy who's about to shoot.

"What the hell?" I yell.

"What do you want?" One guy says.

"What do I want? You just hit me with a basketball and you want to know what I want?" I say.

"So what, it was a accident,"

"Can you at least apologize?" Is he retarded or just an ass?

"Sorry. Can we have the ball back now?" I'm not stupid. I know he wasn't sincere.

I chuck the ball at his stomach. Hard. He grunts as it comes in contact with his stomach. I at least get something out of this. I go back to listening Radioactive until the bell rings. I leave my gym clothes on for my next class, dance. I do hip hop dancing. Most people at T.A. go here for sports or music, so there's not a lot of dancers. There's only 145 dancers total, if you count all of the Freshman, Sophomore, Freshman, and Senior dancer, on team two. I'm not sure how many dancers there are on team one, but probably not a lot.

"Hey," A familiar voice says from behind me.

"Hey, Ells." I greet, turning around.

"You ready to shake that money maker?" She teases, with a smile.

"Defiantly," I tease back. "You know I think Caden over likes what he sees," I tilt my head to the side. Ella looks over and sees Caden looking at us. He smiles at Ella. if only the guy knew he has no shot. Ella hates basketball player, or specifically Caden, just as much as I do. I look back to Ella and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Shut up, no. You know I'm not into guys like him." She states.

"Sure you're not." I tease her.

"Hola class. I'm Mrs. Garcia, and I will be your dance teacher this year."

* * *

After Dance class is over, I change back into my original clothes. I go back to my locker to put my gym clothes away and I grab my bag of Twizzlers and start eating them again. My current class is study center, but i don't feel like walking all the way to my study center room, so i just walk the hall ways. I stumble upon the gym and I hear noises inside. I open the door and see some Freshman girls playing volleyball. I silently walk over to the bleachers and take a seat. No one heard me, or at least look at me if they did. I sit and watch them play, while I eat. They don't suck, they have good underhand serves and all of the girls have at least once dived for the ball, but they're not nearly as good as my team. They need to practice on their spikes and overhand serves.

"Need a little help?" I ask. They all turn and look at me surprised. Apparently non of them realized i'd been here the whole time. I walk down the steps and to the net and open my arms. They shrug and pass me the ball. I show them a few times how much force you have to put on a spike or overhand serve. I toss the ball back and have them practice it. None of them get it the first time, but most of them eventually get it right. After practicing for a while, we play a few games until the bell rings. My team won… just saying.

* * *

I head to my last class of the day; music. I actually like music. I play piano and guitar. I'm not good at singing, but I like it. I like writing, too. I've written over 30 original songs.

"Good afternoon class. We're going to go around the class see where your voice is as a singer. So everyone's going to sing," The music teacher stops and clears her throat. "Do, ri, me, fa, so, la, ti, doh," She sings in a really good voice. As we go around the class. You hear boys singing in deep voices and girls in high pitched voices. Then it comes to me. I stand there and stare at her."It's your turn, Maximum," She says.

"I don't want to," I simply say. I don't like singing in front of people.

"So the rumors from your other teachers are true. The rumors that you never do what you're told to," She says, crossing her arms.

"Aww! I'm so flattered. You guys really talk about lil ol' me?" I say in a southern accent. I hear laughs. Yah I'm kind of funny.

"You like funny. How about after school you get the pleasure of staying and cleaning the instruments. How funny is that? Next!" She continues on to the person next to me.

* * *

"Start cleaning the instruments, I'll be back to check on you in a little while," My music teacher says. She walks out of the class room and locks the door from the outside.

_Chase: Hey, what r u doing_

_Max: Same old thing I do after school every day_

_Chase: Detention?! What did u do this time_

_Max: Refused to sing_

_Chase: Nice! Will u make it to practice on time_

_Max: Yah defiantly _

_Chase: What's your punishment_

_Max: I have 2 clean the instruments. Come help me? ):_

_Chase: No can do. I've got plans_

_Max: I hate u!_

_Chase: Love you Maxie _

_Max: Whatever_

_Chase: Lol. So this is how I spend my day, talking to a 17 year old… _

_Max: Yah that's just sad. No wonder you're 21 and still single, you pedifile _

_Chase: Watch it missy_

_ Max: Lol. Gtg_

_Chase: K I'll see you later_

If I'm in a room full of musical instruments why not use it for my advantage. I go over to the piano. I sit with a microphone in front of me.

**(The Lonely by Christina Perri)**

I start to play from memory, the piano piece I wrote myself. I glide my fingers across the keys, playing minor chords. I open my mouth and start to sing with the piano.

_2am where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness _

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm a shell of a girl that I use to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quite lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_*Piano*_

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_For the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm a shell of a girl that I use to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quite lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love _

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quite lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

I finish and hear a clapping. I look over to see my music teacher.

"That was amazing, Maximum. So beautifully sung and so much passion and feeling. Oh my gosh, I loved it!"

"Really?" I say.

"Yes. You're an amazing singer!"

"I don't think I am."

"Well you are. Do you go here for singing?"

"Nope." I shake my head.

"Well you should. I'm surprised you didn't audition with singing." She says.

For the next hour she has me practice hitting notes and repeating after her. She claps every time I do it right, which is every time apparently.

"For now I want to try something new." She says.

"What?"

"Don't come to music as your last class I want you to skip it. Instead I want you to meet me here from four to five-thirty for private music lessons. What do you say?"

"No. I don't think so." I say

"Are you serious?"

"Ya, I just don't think I'm good enough and sports are my main priority right now. I'm sorry." I give a sad smile and walk out of the class room.

I hurry to my dorm. I left my book bag in my locker because I don't need it until tomorrow. I grab my fighting outfit; which is a pair of black spandex shorts, a black sports bra, my black boxing gloves, and my black tennis shoes (No I'm not gothic). I shove my clothes in my duffel bag, along with a water bottle, my keys, and my phone, and head to the gym for my mixed martial arts lesson. I enter nine minutes late. I walk through the door and straight to the girl's bathroom. I change into my fighting clothes, and pull my hair up in a pony-tail, as fast as I possible can. I walk out of the bathroom and get the usual stares from the guys that are training. I've been told I have a hot body, which offends me. I don't want to be known as the girl with the hot body, and the big rack. I want to be known as the really fit girl, who can kick anyone's ass if they mess with me, which I can. It's kind of weird that I'm the only girl who trains at this gym.

I find chase talking to a few of his friends. "Hey," I say.

"Your twelve minutes late," he says, with a serious face.

"Sorry, I told you I had detention." I give him a sad smile.

"You said you would make it on time!" He states.

"Come on Chase take it easy on the _girl_," Mitch says, and puts his arm around my shoulder. I know i'm not the only one who noticed that he emphasized the word girl.

"I'm not going to take it easy on her, because she's a girl, and she knows that," He says looking straight at me.

"I know you're not, and I don't want you to. But it's not my fault, my fucking music teachers fault." I say defensively.

"Watch your mouth young lady. Have you forgotten you're only seventeen? You're still a minor." He snaps.

"Come on Max, let's go stretch," Mitch takes me by the arm to the mats.

Once we're out of ears reach I ask him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't take it personally its parent problems," Is all he says. Chase's parent's are a complete pain in the ass. They've been like that ever since he dropped out of Collage, to be a M.M.A trainer for T.A. Mitch and I start to warm up with some punches. Chase comes over, in a better mood, and takes Mitch's place as my teacher.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review and questions or comment that you have. Love you guys! -Tally**


	4. Chapter Two

**(A.N. Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with volleyball and going on vacation.)**

**Chapter Two:**

**Fangs Pov**

**(Tuesday)**

Iggy and I sit at our booth, at The Chocolate Shop, and eat our Ice-Cream. I got Chocolate Caramel with Oreo, and Gummy Bear toppings. Iggy got Brownie Batter with brownie,and marshmallow toppings. Just for the record it was Iggy's idea to come here, not mine.

"Fang, look who just walked in." Iggy nods towards the door. I follow his gaze and I see Lisa and Tiffany. Tiffany smiles and I kind of wave back. "They're coming over here." He says. So, what's the big deal?

"Hey, baby." Tif says. She pecks me on the cheek and sits in my lap. Yes Tif is my girlfriend. We've only been dating for three days.

Lisa takes a seat next to Iggy, but she doesn't look happy about it. "Hey, Tif." I say.

"So what are we doing?" Lisa says.

"Just eating some Ice-Cream," Iggy says. "Want some? I can get you some if you want."

"Omg I would love s-" Tif starts, but Lisa cuts her off.

"Thank you Iggy, but no. We're on a strict no-carbs diet." Lisa give Tif a look.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that." She says looking down.

"So anyways, Tif and I are going to go catch a movie tonight. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure why not," Iggy says. I shrug. "What movie?"

"Legally blonde." She replies.

"Oh, um. I just remember Iggy and I have that thing tonight."

"What thing?" Lisa asks.

"Yah Fang, what thing." Iggy asks. He's a little slow sometimes. Well most of the time.

"Don't you remember that thing." I give him a look. Realization finally hits him.

"Oh, yah. That thing. That is tonight?" He says sounding more like a question. This is why he doesn't take Drama.

"Oh, ok. Well bummer. We'll miss ya." Lisa says, with a pouty face. "Well come on, Tif. We have to go. Bye Fang. Iggy."

"Bye," Tiffany pecks me on the cheek one more time. She gets up and follows Lisa out the door.

"Is it just me or did you notice that Lisa has a thing for me?" He asks.

I laugh. "It's just you, bro."

* * *

**Nudge's Pov**

**(Tuesday)**

Max and I sit on the couch in the girls lounge. We're watching the movie Mean Girls, which I love, but Max has been complaining the whole time. She likes none of the same things that I do, which makes me wonder how we're even friends. Like right now I'm wearing a yellow floral top, with white flowers on it; white cut off shorts; and black flats. I have on purple eye shadow; pink blush;and light pink lip gloss. Max on the other hand is wearing a black shirt, that says 'fall out boy' in red, with cut off sleeves; red skinny jeans; and white converse. She has absolutely no make up on and her hairs up in a messy bun.

No matter our differences, i still love her. Max, Angel, and Ella, are basically my sisters, and Iggy's basically my brother. I've known Iggy the longest out of all of them, since we we're two. Our parents are even friends, too. He's really a nice and down to earth guy when you get to know him. He just puts up a cool guy frunt so people won't make fun of him. In middle school he use to get bullied a lot. He even went to the hospital once, because one of the bullies shoved him and he hit his head on the locker and passed out. I was there and I remember it clearly, all the blood coming from his head. I was so scared and worried. I liked that Iggy, the real Iggy, better than this fake Iggy.

I look back at the tv and I see the credits playing across the screen. "Are you done torturing me?" Max asks.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'. "Now it's time for Mean Girls 2!" I squeal.

"Uhh, God kill me now." She groans.

"Did you know Claire Holt is in it? She's like the prettiest girl ever. Besides Jennifer Lawrence, Megan Fox, Lindsay Jordan Voth, Emilie Enreng, Taylor Marie Mangan and Alexandra Daddario. Oh speaking of Alexandra Daddario, did you know she's in Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and she's playing Annabeth in the Percy Jackson movies. We read that series in eighth grade and they were so good. I'm totally going to see the movies. Actually I think they came out yesterday. Well technically it was today because they came out at midnight. Omg have you seen Alexandra Daddario? She's so pretty with her perfectly silky, straight, black hair, which is blonde now and her striking blue eyes, perfect skin tone and she's really tall, thin, and had big boobs. She's perfect. I wish I looked like her. And she's-"

I _start_ but Max cuts me off. "Nudge!" She yells to get me to stop talking. "Why would you want to look like her? You're like the prettiest girl I know-"

"You said like not the." I point out.

"And your hair is just as straight as hers-"

"Because I got a perm, which basically fries my hair, so it's all dry instead of silky like hers."

"You're big brown eyes, are just as pretty as her blue ones-"

"No they're not. They're just plain dark brown. It would be different if they we're light chocolate brown, with little bits of hazel, like yours, but mine aren't. They're just plain, stupid, dark brown." I pout. Max's eyes are very pretty. They're dark brown on the border of her Iris, and her Iris is light chocolate brown, with speckles of hazel in them.

"And why would you want her skin tone? Girls would die to have your skin tone. I mean an all year tan? Come on," Max says. I don't have anything to say about that, because a lot of girls tell me how pretty my skin tone is. "And you're thin, too-"

"But i'm not tall!" I accidentally yell out of frustration. "Oopsy, sorry."

"You are tall. How tall are you? 5'6?"

"Ya. But that's still not tall enough! I wish I was as tall as you. She's 5'8, the same height as you."

"You're average height for a girl." Max says. But I don't want to be average! "And I bet your boobs are just as big as hers."

"She wears a C and I wear an A," I give her a look. She gives me a surprised face. "Max your lucky that you're perfect."

"I am _not_ perfect by any means, I'm far from it." She protest.

The front door of the building opens and Lisa and Tiffany walk in. Lisa has on a very cute cheetah print dress, that come to her mid thigh; with a red belt at the waist; and black pumps. Her hair is down and falling in natural curly around her shoulders, and ending at her waist; and she has on black eye shadow; mascara; eyeliner; and red lipstick. Tiffany has on the same outfit, except she has on zebra print, instead of cheetah print, a blue belt instead of a red one, and her hair is straight instead of curly. Tiffany even has on the exact same make-up and shoes.

"Omg! There you are, Nudgy! We've been looking every where for you." Lisa says.

I get up and run over to her. "Air kiss!" I say and we do our signature air kiss. We both giggle afterwards. "So you said you we're looking for me?" I ask.

"Oh, ya. Tif and I we're going to go to the mall and do a 'little' shopping, and then we were going to catch a seven o'clock movie. Wanna come?"

"Would I? I would love to!" I squeal. "But wait."

"What?" Lisa asks.

"Max and I were going to hang. Can Max come?" I ask.

Lisa huffs and opens her mouth to answer, but Max beats her to it. "No, I don't want to go, Nudge. You go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive." She gives me a small smile.

"Good," Lisa says. "We better get going if we're going to have the time to shop, and catch he movie. So go change your clothes, and meet me in my car in 15 minutes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask. I look down at my clothes.

"We're going to a mall. There's going to be cute guys and you need to wear cute clothes." Lisa says. "Go put on that snake print dress, with the green belt and black pumps. The one that matches mine and Tif's."

"Ok." I say hesitantly

"Go. Now. I don't have all day." Lisa says.

* * *

**Max's Pov**

**(Tuesday)**

Nudge runs up to her dorm, to change her clothes. I glare at at Lisa. Nudge looked perfectly fine. Lisa's just being her naturally bossy, bitchy self.

'What are you looking at _freak_?" Lisa asks.

I shrug. "Nothing much."

"You know I don't have time for this. Just tell Nudge I'll be in my car," Lisa says, walking out the door. "God I don't know why she's friends with you." I hear her mumble.

I pick up my blankets, popcorn, and candy and head upstairs to my dorm. I plop down on my bed and turn on my laptop. I log on to my Skype and instantly a message pops up.

_**Ella**: Me. You. Party. Friday._

_**Max**:__ I'm all in for it_

_**Ella**:__ I knew you would be. It's a back to school party at Caden's parents mansion _

_**Max**:__ He invited you to the party?_

_**Ella**:__ Ya. You saw how yesterday he was staring at me. Well after class he invited me to go with him as his date. And at first I said hell no, but then i thought it would be fun to go to his party, so I told him I would. And I'm not going without you. Plus yesterday I was with Nudge and Iggy in the hallway and they told me that Riley's planning on asking you ;)_

**_Max_**_:__ Riley Scott? I'm not going with him_

_**Ella**: What?! Why not_

_**Max**: Because. He's just as bad as Caden  
_

_**Ella**: If I have to suck it up and go with Caden, then you're going to suck it up and go with Riley_

_**Max**: Uhh! You're lucky I love you_

_**Ella**: Ya, thanks! We're all meeting at your dorm at 6 on Friday. Party starts at 9_

_**Max**: kk_

_**Ella**: Gtg. Ttyl my love_

_**Max**: haha! bye_


	5. Chapter Three

**Max's Pov**

**(Wednesday)**

**(Gym class)**

"Ok, class. So today you're going to be picking teams for basketball," Coach says. "We have twenty-four student, and there's going to be four teams, so six on each team. Raise you hand for team captain."

Mostly everyone's hands fly up, but I just sit back and watch. It's like this every year. Coach doesn't pick randomly, he all ways picks his favorite students for team captains, and I am not one of them. I'm not anyone's favorite student. Have you ever been one of those student that the teacher hates so much, that every time something bad happens they all ways blame you for it? Ya. I am and always will be that student.

"Ok team captains are... Caden... Nick... Lisa... and Britney." Big shocker. "Pick a number one-through-twenty."

"One," Caden says.

"Twelve," Fang/Nick says.

"Twenty," Lisa says.

"Five," Britney says.

"Ok the number was... twelve. So Nick picks first, then Britney, then Lisa, and last Caden." Coach says.

"Riley," Fang says.

"Tonya," Britney says.

"Mia," Lisa says.

"Lucas." Caden says.

"Ride," Fang says. What?! Did he just call my name? "You deaf Ride? Come on."

I get up and slowly make my way towards Fang, while the other team captains call out names. I stand behind Fang, and next to Riley. He smiles at me and I remember what Ella said, '_he's going to ask you to the party'_. I quickly look away from him.

"What do you think, Ride?" Fang whispers to me, over his shoulder.

"What?" I come back to planet earth.

He does his signature half smile, which I can always tell is fake. I've never seen him smile a real smile. "Who do you think we should pick?"

"Oh, um," I look around the room at who's left. I whisper back, "Drew."

"Drew," Fang calls out.

After everyone's claimed to a team, coach tells us to get comfortable with our teams. I'm the only girl on my team. Some of the guys on my team complain about having me on their team. They talk about me like i'm not standing right here. I hear 'dude why did you pick a _girl_?' and 'we can't have a _girl_ on our team' and 'how come you picked _her _before me?'"

"Shut the hell up!" Fang yells over them. "I picked her because she's good. And if you don't like it go cry me a fucking river. I couldn't care less."

Did Fang just stand up for me? He's usually the one tormenting me, not standing up for me. Whatever he's probably just stressing over something, and his 'friends' aren't helping his case. I have to remember to talk to him later. Or not. Whatever works. At least he's still his emotionless/ doesn't care about anyone or anything self. And he's made that very clear.

After class I follow the crowd of girl into the locker room. I'm about to enter the door, when someone grabs my arm. I turn around and _he's_ standing there, smiling at me. Well this isn't weird at all.

"Hey, Ride. I mean Max." He says.

"Hi, Riley." I greet back. I look down at my shoes.

"So I'm sure you probably heard, you know Nudge is a blabber mouth. But um, do you want to go to Caden's party with me? I mean if you're going." He says.

I stand there staring at my feet for a few seconds, while I think it over. It feels like forever, and I know I should answer, but I don't want to. As cold hearted as it might seem, I just want to walk away. I inhale a deep breath and answer, "Sure." Oh Ella you so owe me. Big time.

"Really? Great,"He laughs a little. "So I'll pick you up at your dorm at nine?"

"Ya, sounds good." I lie.

"Yep."

"Why are you going anyways?" I ask. " I mean I thought you didn't even like Caden?"

"I don't. None of us football players are a big fan of him, but I'd never turn down a party."

"Um, ok."

"Ya. Um, I gotta go to class. I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye." I say. He waves and walks towards the boys locker room.

I walk into the girls locker room. I start to pull my shirt over my head, but before I can take my clothes off someone is pulling me to the back of the locker room.

"Omg!" Nudge squeals.

"Were you spying on me?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

She gives me a guilty look. "Sorry! But I had to hear."

"What's the big deal?" I ask.

"What's the big deal?!" She looks at me, like I'm stupid. "He's one of the hottest guys at this school!"

"I don't think so." I say.

"Uhh, of course you don't. You know when I first met you I thought lesbian, because you show absolutely no interest in guys."

"Because there's none I like or that I think are cute."

"There are tons of hot guys out there. One being Fang. One Being Riley..." She continues on with names as I zone out. "Max?! Are you listening to me?"

"What? Ya." I say.

"Uh whatever. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Ya why are you here? You don't take gym."

"No, I don't. But I do know that this is the first class you have with Riley." She says.

"And how do you know that?" I ask.

"I have my ways. Anyways, so I see you later."

"Defiantly. Bye."

She starts strutting towards the locker room exit. I don't understand how she walks in those five-inch heels. My ankles hurt just thinking about it. She reaches the doors and turns back around to face me. She smiles and says, "I promise you'll have fun on your date!"

It's not a date!" I protest, but she's already out of the door.

"Well no duh, dip-shit. Who would want to take you on a date?" A familiar voice says. I look over to see Lisa... and she's completely naked.

"God Lisa! At least have the curtsy to put some clothes on!" I say.

"Why? Unlike you, I'm comfortable and not insecure about my body."

"Apparently." I say.

"So your going with Riley?" She asks. She at least crosses her arms over her chest to cover up her boobs.

"What's it to you?"

She laughs a humorless laugh. "I use to date his sorry ass. I dropped him like a bag of brick, after a week."

"I'm glad you're proud of that."

"I am, but that's not the point. As you probably know, I'm going with Fang."

"You mean Tiffany's going with Fang, and you'll be the third weal." I say.

"Uh, fuck Tiffany. Fang should be mine, not hers. I mean were perfect for each other!"

"You know your right. You're both cocky, know-it-all, assholes. You are perfect for each other. "

"Aww, you really think so?." She acts like it was a compliment. "And I prefer gorgeous bitch, not cocky asshole."

"I'll keep that in mind." I say sarcastically.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying before. I don't even like Tiffany. I only started talking to her because she's dating Fang and that means I can get close to him. And of course she didn't ask questions as to why I randomly wanted to be her 'friend', because come on who doesn't want to be friends with Lisa LaFront? Everyone worships me. Even those who hate me worship me." She throws her perfect hair over her shoulder.

"And why all you telling me this?"

"Because I need to tell someone, but my psychiatrist is a total weirdo." She see's a psychiatrist? I knew something wasn't right up there. "And come on, who's going to believe a nobody?" She smirks.

"If there weren't witnesses around, I would slap that smirk off of your face." I smile and try to sound as nice as I possibly can.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." She say nonchalantly, but takes a half step back.

"Can you just go so I can change?"I ask.

"Go ahead, I'm not a lesbian." Ya were well aware of that. "Change your clothes, unless your scared."

"Why would I be scared?"

"One because you have no boobs. That's why you wear lose shirts, so no one can see. And two because you probably have rolls."

I use one hand and swiftly pull my shirt off. I then untie and slip off my gym shorts. I'm wearing a black and white striped bra, with silky red straps; and matching black and white striped boy shorts, with a red skull on the front right. I saw her eyes widen as she looked at me.

"Drool much?" I ask, crossing my arms and putting a smug expression on my face.

She blinks a few times and looks back at my face. Her surprised look was still there, but hidden under the bitch look she now put on. "You call that impressive? Psh, that's nothing."

"I think your face would agree otherwise." I say. I grab my plain, short sleeved, light-blue T-shirt and my dark-blue skinny jeans out of my gym bag. I put on my clothes as Lisa talks.

"Whatever. I got to go finish my shower." She says.

"Next class starts in two minutes, not two hours." I say.

"So, I'll skip it. Geez what are you, my mother?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You know, I hate to admit it, but your a lot meaner than I thought you were. You have potential." She says, pursing her lips.

"And you're a lot more honest than I thought you were. You're mean, but truthful." I say.

"Tell anyone I said that, and I'll deny it." She threatens.

"Right back atch ya, bestie." I pull on my shoes, and exit the locker room.

**Max's Pov**

**(Thurday)**

**(After School)**

"Come on, Max," Nudge pleads.

So right now Nudge and I are at the mall shopping for an outfit for me and her to wear to the party tomorrow! *Fake enthusiasm*. Nudge forced me to the mall, I mean she literally dragged me here. I didn't fight back much, because I didn't want to hurt her, but apparently I'm light enough that even she can pick me up and carry me over her shoulder, which is how I HATE being carried. She did complain how heavy I was though. She only weighs 110 and doesn't have much muscle.

"Please Max just try it on!" She begs, with those big brown bami eyes. We've been doing this for half an hour. I finally give in and take the outfit into the dressing room. I put it on. It's a pair of bright blue skinny jeans; a floral yellow, skin tight shirt, with ruffles that start at the collar and stop at my mid stomach. The thing I hate is about the shirt is the top is low, and it shows my cleavage. The worst part about the outfit is the sparkly black pumps. I had to admit the outfit does look good. I walk out of the dressing room and Nudge gasps.

"Omg that's the one! You look perfect!" She squeals. Yah right I'm far from perfect. "That's the outfit, let's go check out, Then we'll go and get you some jewelry, nail polish, hair stuff, and make-up. Actually we probably won't need make-up, because I have tons. " I strip off the outfit , and we take it up to the counter. Nudge insists that she pay for it, since she's making me buy it. After a long session of arguing, we split the price. I grab the bags and we head to a different store to look for something for Nudge.

I talk Nudge into taking a break and going to the cafeteria. We both get Chinese food and a drink. Our break only lasts twenty minutes, then Nudge is dragging me back to the shops. We end up walking out with five bags, full of my stuff, and twelve, filled with Nudges stuff.

As soon as I get to my room I pass out on my bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter Four

**Max's Pov**

**(Friday Night)**

**(5:58 p.m.)**

**_Riley: Hey_**

**_Max: Who is this?_**

**_Riley: haha It's Riley_**

**_Max: Oh, um Hi_**

**_Riley: Hi. So are we still on for tonight?_**

**_Max: Yep. My dorm. nine 0'clock_**

**_Riley: Actually I wanted to see if I could make a little change_**

Is he not coming, or just regretting going with me? I would be so relieved if he canceled.

**_Max: What kind of change?_**

**_Riley: Instead of me coming to your dorm can we just meet at the party? _**

**_Max: That's fine_**

Less time I have to spent with him.

**_Riley: Are you sure?_**

**_Max: Totally_**

**_Riley: Thanks. I got to go, I'll see you later_**

I look at the time and it says five-fifty-nine. The girls should be here any time. As soon as the clock changes from five-fifty-nine to six-o'clock my door busts open and the girls walk carrying a lot of stuff. Let the torture begin.

***Three hours later***

"Ok I'm done, You can look now," Nudge says stepping back.

I turn in the mirror and see a girl who is not me. This girl is pretty and is wearing stuff I'd never wear like, blue and purple eye shadow; that makes her chocolate-brown eyes pop, foundation; that makes her skin look perfect and smooth, pink blush, and light pink lip gloss; that brings out her full lips. Her hair is tamed and soft, with some glitter added to it and her nails are approvingly black with white tips.

I stand up and turn back towards Nudge.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," I say. That's me giving a complement.

"Thanks!"

I smile and look around at my beautiful friends. Angel has her curly hair down and framing her face. She has on sparkly black shorts, with a skin tight-white T-shirt, a pink blazer, white heels, and a golden heart-shaped necklace. She's wearing pink eye shadow, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. She doesn't need make-up though, she's naturally very pretty. Ella has her short wavy hair down. She's wearing a red, white and navy blue silk tank-top tucked in her short-black pencil skirt, and red flats. She has on black eyeliner, black mascara, brown eye shadow, and red lip stick. Nudge's hair is curled, which also has glitter in it. She has on a plain white tank top tucked into her layer purple skirt with pink and white flowers on it and a beaded necklace, with big purple beads and little gold bead. She also has on light-pink pumps, light-pink eye-shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner and pink lip stick.

"Omg we look hot! We have to take a picture!" Nudge squeals.

We take turns being in the pictures. The first one is just me, then just Nudge, then just Angel, then just Ella. Then we take a picture with all of us in it. Then it's Ella and I, then Nudge and Angel. Next it was Nudge and I, then Angel and Ella. Then Angel and I, and Nudge and Ella. And then we do three people in a picture. And we keep going until everyone get one picture with everyone.

The pictures really made us late, but it was fun. We all hop into Nudges five-seater pink convertible and we head to Caden's house. I look out the window; it's dark outside, but not long after the sun already set. I check the time: nine-fifteen. We're fifteen minutes late. We arrive in 10 minutes, but it takes us four minutes to find a spot. It's packed at Caden's dad's mansion.

We get to the door and I knock. You can clearly hear the loud music from down the drive way. Stay by Rihanna blares through the speakers.

Riley answers the door.

**Riley's Pov **

The door bell rings.

"I got it," I say to no one in particular.

I manage to slide my way through the crowed and to the door. I open it to see Max standing there, with Ella, Nudge, and Angel. She looks HOT! I can't help but look her up and down. Actually they all look hot, but especially Max.

"Come in I say," In a hoarse voice. I clear my throat.

I look around and I can see everyone looking at Max in surprise. Luckily she's mine.

**Maxs Pov**

**(Friday)**

"You look nice," Riley says.

"It's so not worth these heels," I say. Riley laughs.

"We'll catch up with you two later." Nudge says and walks off with Ella and Angel in tow.

**Cadens Pov**

_**Ella: Hey I'm here, where are you?**_

_**Caden: Wait by the bottom of the steps. I'll find you**_

I exit the kitchen and head towards the door, with is in front of the steps. Ella's no where to be found. I unlock my phone to text her, but someone taps my on my shoulder. I turn around to see a beautiful girl. She has short brown hair; with blonde ends; green eyes; and tan skin.

"You look a little confused." She says.

"Um, ya. I'm looking for my date."

"Hardy-har-har," She does a fake laugh. "Very funny Caden."

"Ella?" I ask.

"No shit sure-lock." She says.

"Wow you look..."

"Girly? fruity? Unnatural?" She offers.

"I was going to say beautiful, but those work to." I smile. She smiles back.

**Maxs Pov**

I see Riley's mouth move but I can't hear what over the loud music.

"What?" I say loudly.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

He leads me to the kitchen. There are some people drunk or in the process of getting drunk. Geez, the party only started thirty minutes ago, and people are already drunk. I start to grab a drink from the table, but Riley hands me a drink from the fridge. I give him a confused look. He steps closer to me until he's about a foot away from me.

"You don't want to drink that, the punch is spiked," He says. I nod and we start to exit the kitchen door.

"Who is this chick, Riley?" Someone say from behind me. I turn to see Jacob. He squints' his eyes.

"Wow, is that Ride? Dam you look hot," He looks me up and down. Pervert much? Even from a few feet away I can smell alcohol on his breath. He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him until out chest touch, Then he wraps his hand around my waste.

"You know some guy could easily take advantage of you, I think you need me to protect you," He smiles. I shrug out from his grip and leave the kitchen. Riley follows. I'm kind of mad that he just stood there and watched.

"I'm sorry about him, he does that to pretty girls." Riley smiles.

"Shut up." I say."

"Do you want to go upstairs where it's quieter?"

"Sure," I say. I stumble a lot going up the stairs. let's just say me and these heels are not friends.I have to grab onto the railing to keep from falling. We find one empty room upstairs at the end of the long hallway and enter it.

"Hey, Max?" Riley sits down next to me on the bed.

"Ya?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." I say.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure." No

We stay in the room and talk about a whole lot of nothing for a while. I will admit it is strange being all alone in a room with a boy. I mean I've been alone in a room with a boy before -get your head out of the gutter, Sam and I ONLY talked- but this is Riley the player I'm with, not Sam the gentlemen. Riley starts to gradually scoot closer to me as he talks. After I feel like he's too close personal space, I bring up the idea of going back down stairs. He agrees, but I hear him faintly sigh. Going down the steps is harder than it was going up. We find an empty sofa to sit on.

"Ride?" I hear the voice of Fang 's not wearing a shirt, just a pair of black skinny jeans, and flip-flops, like you see those Hollister models wear.

"What?" I say.

"Well you look different."

"No shit sure lock. What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you?" he looks at Riley. "Alone."

"No." I say.

"Come on, its important." He says.

"And why should I care?"

"It's about Angle."

"What about her?" I say a little worried.

"Nothing happened to her, Just follow me."

I only follow him, because he said it's about Angel. As to why I believed him, I have no idea. I follow Fang to the back yard. The only light for miles, is the porch light. It's a dark, starless night. Nudge, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy are also out here.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Maxie?" Iggy asks.

"I don't have time for your comments. What are you all doing out here?"

"As you know Angel's birthday is coming in two weeks," Nudge starts. "We thought we should throw her a surprise party,"

"I'm all in for the idea, but why do you guys want to help?" I say looking at Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy.

"Well Angel and I are best friends," Gazzy says.

"Nudge talked me into it... and come on Angel's hot," Iggy says.

"Who wouldn't want me Fang Walker at their party?" Fang shrugs.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." I say.

"Can you stop your bickering so we can figure this stuff out!" Nudge says. "We need to figure out who to invite, what's the theme, what time, where should it be at, and when should we do all of this."

Ella's the next to speak,"How about we have a meeting tomorrow.. let's say four-"

"I have volleyball tomorrow from four-ten to five-ten." I say.

"Ok, well how about two? We can all meet in the library and figure this stuff out. Everyone bring a note pad and a pen. Everyone's also going to be responsible to help out with something to do with the party. Deal?" Ella asks.

"Deal." Everyone says.

"Ok break!" Iggy says as if we were in one of those football huddles.

We all go back in to the house, but we part ways as soon as we get in. I go back to the couch and find Riley still sitting there… but now he's not alone. He's talking to Lisa.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, sit." He pats the the couch on side of him Lisa's not sitting on. When I'm settled he kisses my cheek, I'm shocked.

"So, Max. Riley was telling me about you and him," She fake smiles. "I remember when we dated." She looks at Riley.

I already heard this story from Lisa in the locker room, and I sure as hell don't need to hear it again. She's just wants to brag about the fact that she dumped him and not the other way around. She dumps most guys, before they can dump her.

"Ya we use to until you cheated on me with Caden and broke up with me after six days." I'm guessing he doesn't like Caden. That makes two of us.

"It was five days actually."Lisa corrected.

It was silent for a while, so I decided to talk, "Hey Lisa, I thought you came here with Fang? How come you're not with him?"

"He's getting me a drink," She lies. "You know I should probably be getting back to him."

She gets up and struts away, but not before she sends me a weak glare. "Do you want to dance?" Riley says. I nod.

We make our way to the middle of the crowd. We start dancing just as Scream and Shout by Britney Spears and Will I Am comes on. Nudge, Ella, who's with Caden and Angel somehow find us in the huge crowd. We all happily dance together, despite Riley and Caden ignoring each other. At my favorite part Ella, and I both yell 'You are now now rockin with will I am and Britney bitch!' Besides the colored laser lights the room is completely dark. The light is on in the kitchen, but the kitchen door's shut.

Ella and I start doing the dance we've been learning in hip hop. We haven't even learned half, but after we finish the part we did learn we free style. I start to the the moon walk, when I hit something hard. I start to fall forward, when someone catches me around the waist. So it was a someone I hit, not a something. I twist around in the stranger's strong grip and see Fang. His arm is still firmly around my waist and we're so close that our chest are touching. I can feel heat radiating off of him. He doesn't tower over me, but he's still a good head taller than me. I look up at him as he looks down at me. A second later his hand is removed from my waist and he's taken a few steps back.

"Watch it, Ride." He says sternly, but he doesn't look mad. He's still his same emotionless self.

"Me watch it? I'm pretty sure you ran into me." I say.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was your fault. What was that you were doing, The moon walk?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Possibly. Why?"

"That was ... terrible."

I'm a great dancer. "Like you could do it any better."

"I can." He says and starts doing the moon walk. I have to admit he's pretty good, but not as good as me. I've been dancing since before I learned to walked.

"Unlike you I actually go here for dancing." I point out.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Fuck you, Fang." I say crossing my arms.

He chuckles a little. "Just be careful," He says. "Your going to kill someone in those heels."

"Something we can both agree on," I say and turn back to my friends... and Riley and Caden. They're still dancing. I turn back to Fang. I'm about to ask him a question, but I then realize he's not standing there anymore. Wow he's quite. Riley pulls me towards him and wraps his hand around me. We sway back and forth, with our bodies touching.

***Later that night***

It's 2 a.m. and the party's still going strong. A few people have passed out drunk,and others are drawing on their faces with markers. Riley and I sit on the kitchen counter as we talk to Nudge and Angel. Ella's out on the dance floor, dancing with Caden. She's miserably drunk. I'm keeping an eye on her through the kitchen-living room window to make sure he doesn't try anything while shes intoxicated.

Fang enters the kitchen. His hair is messy like he just got out of bed...

He grabs a cup of the spiked punch and chugs it in less the five seconds. "There's a game of beer pong going on in the basement and a game of truth or dare going on in the dining room." Fang informs us.

"We're not interested." I say.

"Why are you scared?" He mocks.

"No!"

"You know out of all people I thought it would be you to go play, Ride."

"I'm not trying to do something I'll regret the rest of my life," I say. :By looking at you I can tell you've been playing truth or dare. What was your dare?"

He smiles a drunken smile. "You don't want to know."

"You're right I really don't."

"Geez stop being a stiff. You're never going to get laid with an attitude like that."

"What makes you think I want to get laid? And did you just call me a stiff?"

"And if I did?"

I don't say anything. Instead I pick up a cup of punch off of the table and down it. I pick up two more and down them, too.

"See that's more like it!" He grabs my my shoulder and shakes me. "I'll be in the dining room playing beer pong."

"And you're telling me that because..."

"Just in case you change your mind about getting laid." He winks and exits the kitchen, taking another cup with him.

I forgot that my friends, and Riley are still in the room. I shyly smile at them and pretend to be interested in the music. I look out the kitchen-living room window to see Ella's still there, but Caden's not with her. The music stops and everyone boo's. Caden's standing on the stage with a microphone. "Hey! Right now were doing open mic. Anyone out the there who wants to sing come on up."

We all exit the kitchen and to the dance floor to get a better view of the stage. Lisa's the first one to take up the offer.

"Ok so I'm going to be singing a song that I'm going to be making up as I go." The crowd cheers.

**(A.N. Queen Bee by: Rochelle Diamante. Lisa's suppose to sound exactly like her. P.S. I changed some of the lyrics)**

_** You like the way I move boy**_

_**Well get in line**_

_**Cause I'm a hot commodity **_

_**And I ain't gonna waste my time**_

_***Music***_

_**I got you sweating like a heat wave**_

_**And I'm cool as Ice**_

_**You ain't never seen a girl like me**_

_**I'm the hottest bitch alive**_

_***Music***_

**_Cus I'm a fly chick_**

_**I'm the head bitch**_

_**And like a light switch**_

_**You can turn me on**_

_***Music***_

_**But you gotta be mean if you want my lovin**_

_**You gotta be hot if you want my heart**_

_**Only a king deserves my lovin**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, you know oh**_

_***Music***_

**_Better believe I'm the badest bitch_**

**_Better behave when you say my name_**

**_Cus I'm a queen when the cameras flashin_**

**_Uh, oh, oh, you know oh_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I'm the queen bee_**

**_Uh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Queen bee_**

**_Uh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Queen bee_**

**_Uh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_You can call me honey but I just might sting_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I like the way you move boy_**

**_I could make you mine_**

**_But I'm the number one priority _**

**_And I don't wanna waste my time_**

**_*Music*_**

**_Are you ready for the chase now_**

**_I know you can fly_**

**_cause all the other minions work for me_**

**_Can you get that high_**

**_*Music*_**

**_Cus I'm a fly chick_**

**_I'm the head bitch_**

**_And like a light switch _**

**_You can turn me on_**

**_*Music*_**

**_But you gotta mean if you want my lovin_**

**_You gotta be hot if you want my heart_**

**_Cause only a king deserves lovin _**

**_Uh,oh, oh, you know_**

**_*Music*_**

**_Better believe I'm the badest bitch_**

**_Better behave when you say my name_**

**_Cus I'm a queen when the cameras flashin_**

**_Uh, oh, oh, you know oh_**

**_*Music*_**

_**I'm the queen bee**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Queen bee**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Queen bee**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You can call me honey but I just might sting**_

_***Music***_

_**Could you be the man that ****I see in my dreams**_

_**You and me could be like royalty**_

_**Nothin in the world**_

_**Could ever stop us now**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_***Music***_

_**Cause I'm a fly chick**_

_**I'm the head bitch**_

_**And like a light switch**_

_**you can turn me on**_

_***Music***_

_**But you gotta be mean if you want my lovin**_

_**Gotta be hot if you want my heart**_

_**Only a king deserves my lovin**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, you know**_

_***Music***_

_**Better believe I'm the badest bitch**_

_**Better behave when you say my name**_

_**Cause I'm the queen when the cameras flashin**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, you know oh**_

_***Music***_

_**I'm the queen bee**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Queen bee**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Queen bee**_

_**Uh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You can call me honey but I just might sting**_

Everyone started clapping and wooo-ing. I hate to admit it, but Lisa is an amazing singer. She can do low and high notes, like Christina Aguilera. She gives the microphone back to Caden.

"Wow that was something. Everyone give it up for Lisa Lafront." She bows and bows at her 'fans'. As Caden starts to talk again she walks off of the stage. "Would anyone else like to come up and sing?"

"Me!" I hear someone scream. I see Ella run up on stage, with wobbly legs.

"Ok. It looks like the beautiful Ella Contreras wants to preform. Everyone give her a round of applause!"

Everyone, including me, woo and clap. Is it just me or does anyone else notice how nice Caden's being to Ella? We've been here for over four hours and he hasn't once tried to take her upstairs or even kiss her. He hands the microphone to Ella and leaves the stage.

"I'm going to be singing an original song, by an amazing song writer." She says and smiles at me. She's going to be singing one of the many songs that I wrote.

**(Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus. **

**_For those who don't know me _**

**_I can get a bit crazy_  
**

**_Have to get my way_**

**_Yep twenty-four hours a day_**

**_Cause I'm hot like_ that**

Ella starts to do a sexy dance.

**_Every guy everywhere _**

**_just gives me mad attention_**

**_Like I'm under inspection _**

**_I always get to ten_**

**_Cause I'm built like_ _that_**

She takes her tank-top off. She's dancing and singing in a black and purple lace bra and her short pencil skirt. The woo's get even louder.

**_I go through guys_**

**_Like money flyin out their hands_**

**_They try to change me_**

**_But they realize they can't_**

**_*Music*_**

**_And every tomorrow  
_**

**_Is a day I never planned _**

**_If you're gonna be my man_ _understand_**

Next her skirt comes off and she's standing there in her black and purple lace bra and matching boy-shorts. She better not take anything else off.

**_I can't be tamed_**

**_I can't be saved_**

**_I can't be blamed_**

**I can't_, _**_**Cant, I can't**__**  
**_

_**I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be (Can't be)**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_***Music***_

_**If there was a question**_

_**About my **_**_intentions_**

**_I'll ya_**

**_I'm not here to sell ya_**

**_Or tell ya to go to hell_**

**_I'm not a brat like that_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I'm like a puzzle _**

**_But all my pieces are jagged _**

**_If you can understand this_**

**_We can make some magic_**

**_I'm on like that_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I wanna fly_**

**_I wanna drive_**

**_I wanna go_**

**_I wan't to be apart of something I don't know_**

**_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_**

**_Baby by now you should know_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I can't be tamed_**

**_I can't be saved_**

**_I can't be blamed_**

**I can't_, _**_**Cant, I c**__**an't**__**  
**_

_**I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be (Can't be)**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_***Music***_

_**I'm not a trick you play**_

_**I ride a different way**_

_**I'm not a mistake **_

_**I'm not a fake**_

_**It's set in my DNA**_

**_*Music*_**

**_Don't change me_**

**_Don't change me_**

**_Don't change me_**

**_Don't change me_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I can't be tamed_**

**_I wanna fly_**

**_I wanna drive_**

**_I wanna go_**

**_I wanna be apart of something I don't know_**

**_And if you try to hold me back I might explode _**

**_Baby by know you should know_**

**_*Music*_**

**_I can't be tamed_**

**_I can't be saved_**

**_I can't be blamed_**

**I can't_, _**_**Cant, I **__**Cant, **__**  
**_

_**I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be saved**_

_**I can't be (Can't be)**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

She finishes and the woo-ing and applause begin again. Most of the guys liked her sexy/drunk dancing and the fact she's only in a bra and panties, but she also has a very good voice. She preformed my song very good. Caden makes his way back up to the stage. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back, but sloppy because she's drunk. They make out for like two minutes straight, without even taking a breath. It feels wrong, like I should look away. So I look up at Riley. He looks back down at me and smiles. I lightly nudge him in the ribs with my elbow. When I turn back to the stage they're done kissing. Caden stands next to her, but his hand is still around her waist. His other hand is holding the microphone.

"Everyone lets give another round of applause to my girlfriend, Ella Contreras!"

Girlfriend?! From experience with my best-friend she probably agreed to be his girlfriend after she got drunk. I have to ask her about that. Tomorrow.

"Angel and I are going to go back to the dorms. Do you want to ride with us or..." Nudge trails off, looking at Riley.

"Yah, I'm coming back with you guys. I just need help with Ella." I say.

"You go get Ella and Twin and I are going to go find her clothes." Angel says. They've always had this twin thing going. They're as different as two girls can get though. Ella and I call them the un-twins. After reading The House of Night series they've started finishing each other's sentences, like Shaunee and Erin. They even sometimes call each other twin.

"You're more worried about her clothes than her?"

"Ya, they're designer. That skirt, the shirt, and those shoes cost me over four- dollars." Nudge says. Oh, ya. I forgot to mention Nudge is filthy rich. I mean like like Lisa rich. Her dad's a plastic surgeon and her mom's a lawyer. I'm rich too, but not nearly as rich as Lisa and Nudge. Angel is middle class, but still manages to spend five-hundred dollar at the mall every week. Ella's family is kind of poor. She lives in a small two bedroom house, with her dad. Her mom died of breast cancer when she was nine. Even though she's poor Nudge, Angel, and I don't judge her or treat her differently for it. I love her just as much, or even a little more, than I love Angel and Nude. Due to Ella's amazing talents and house hold conditions she got a free scholarship, which is REALLY HARD to get.

"Uhh! Whatever, just hurry up." They head off into the crowd to find her clothes. I doubt they're going to find them though. Her clothes are probably torn to shreds by now, and if they are Nudge is going to be pissed.

"I can take you back if you want." Riley offers. I forgot he was even standing there.

"Oh, no. It's ok, I have to make sure Ella gets back and I don't trust Caden."

"Ya, I wouldn't either. But are you sure? I can take both of you back."

"Yah, it's fine," I say. "But I could use some help finding Ella."He nods and follows me to go find Ella.

We search all over, but we still can't find her. I'm about to give up when I see her still standing by the stage, making out with Caden, like she was ten minutes ago. I'm so stupid. I should have checked there first. I make my way over to her, but she doesn't seem to notice me. I clear my throat and Caden at least pulls back from her.

"Come on Ella, were going home." I say.

"But I'm having so much fun!" She slurs.

"I said come on! Now." I say sternly.

"Uhh, you're so lucky I love you." She says.

"I know." I smile.

"Bye Caden." She says and follows me. We get three steps before she falls to the ground

"Here," Caden says, as he picks her up off of the floor and holds her bridal style. "I'll carry her to the car."

"No, it's fine," I say. "I'll carry her."

"It's ok, I got her," He says. I give him a confused looks. "I want to make sure she gets to the car safely anyways."

"Ok." I say. I look around to see Nudge and Angel coming towards me.

"I got the clothes." She says.

"Cool. Ready to go?" I ask.

"Hold on I gotta find Iggy real quick." She says and walks off. We all follow her. She finally find Iggy talking to some girl, by the coach.

"Where leaving, Ig," Nudge says.

"Alright I'm coming," Iggy grunt and gets up. The girl he was just talking to looks offended and walks off.

"Fang do you wanna. . ." Iggy trails off as he sees Fang in a full blown make out session with Tiffany on the coach. She's wearing a black mini skirt; that shows her red thong, and a pink spaghetti-strap tank top that says 'juicy' across the boobs, and black heels. God, Fang's such a pig. What does he see in girls like that. I know what I see. One word Slut.

He's apparently having fun so we leave without Fang. We get outside and find where we parked out. Nudge unlocks the doors and gets in the drivers seat. Angel hops in the passenger's seat, Iggy sits behind Angel and Caden puts Ella in behind Nudge, leaving an empty seat between the two of them. He stands at the open car door and whispers things to Ella.

Riley and I are still standing in the middle of the yard, a good ten feet away from the car. "I had fun tonight." He says.

"Me, too." I admit.

"I hope we can do it again," He says. "By it i mean a date, not doing it..."

"You be talking about a date." I says.

He laughs. "Trust me I am."

"So I guess this is goodnight." I say.

"I guess it is." He says. I'm about to say bye, when he leans in and kisses me. Not a peck, but a real kiss. I start to move my lips with his, leaning in to him. I'm the first one to pull back, a few seconds later.

"Bye, Riley." I say. I'm surprised by how normal my voice sounds, because I am utterly confused right now. Did I just kiss Riley? Third place on the players list out of all the Juniors?

"Bye, Max." he says. I walk back to Nudge's car, feeling Riley's stare from behind me. Caden kisses Ella one more time and retreats back inside. She skoots over into the middle seat, so that I can get in. I get in behind Nudge and close the car door. Ella gets out her her seat and sits on my lap, leaving a seat between us. I just remembered that Ella only has a bra, panties, and heels on. I grab her tank top and she puts it on.

"Tonight was really fun." Angel says.

"It would've been better if you were with me, cutie." Iggy smiles. Angel rolls her eyes.

"Hey don't be hitting on Angel, she's mine," Nudge wrapped her arm around Angel's shoulder. "Isn't that right, twin?"

"Damn strait, twin." Angel says trying to sound black. Key word trying.

Iggy looks at me. "Nope, Max is mine." Ella says, as she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her, too.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Iggy says to Ella. "Actually don't both of you?"

"Ya. Caden's my boyfriend, but Max is my bitch." Ella says.

"And she's my hoe." I smile.

Nudge parks in the parking lot. But the parking lot isn't right next to the dorms, so we still have to walk for like four minutes to get to our dorm building. We get to our building, and us girls start walking up the steps.

"Wait," We turn around. "Can I come in?" Iggy says, from the bottom of the steps.

No one answers. Instead Nudge unlocks the door with her key and we go inside, leaving Iggy outside by himself.

We all go back to my room, and we watch The Hunger Games, as we eat popcorn, candy, and drink slushy's. My mom got me a slushy maker my first year here.

"Defiantly team Gale," Nudge says. "I mean he's so sexy," She adds.

"No Peeta's better," Angel says. "And he's way hotter than Gale."

"Team Cato!" I yell. "Cato's the hottest. And Peeta's shorter than me, I couldn't date a guy shorter than me." **(A.N. True, Peeta's my height)**

"Team Jacob!" Ella yells the loudest. We all burst out laughing at her drunken self.

When the movie is over the girls go back to their rooms. Luckily for them, Angel and Nudge got paired up as room-mates. Ella's room-mate is some gothic girl, named Ava, that Ella just seems to love, but Ava hates Ella.

I turn on my IPhone and unlock it. I have a message twelve messages. The first one's from Riley.

_Riley: I had a really fun night with you tonight. You looked hot, not that you didn't look hot before, it's just that I'm saying it now, it would be kind of weird for me to just randomly tell you that. Ok forget what I just said lol, I hope we can do it again. Go out again, not do it. God! Just forget I even sent it, delete it now…_

I smile. Everyone always said he's a complete jerk and player like Iggy, Caden and Fang. He seems okay, but I still don't trust him. I don't trust trust a lot of people, I have trust issues. Also other issues, but I think I've out grown those.

I go trough my other messages.

_Sam:Hey _

_Anonymous: Hey girl ;)_

_Anonymous #2: You looked hot tonight _

_Anonymous #3: Wanna hook up?_

_Anonymous #4: I'd tap dat ass _

_Anonymous #5: Sup_

_Anonymous #6: Call me if you ever need a booty call_

And it just kept going on and on. Tons of random guys who apparently saw me tonight wanna all of a sudden talk to me, but didn't even look my way when i coughed. I deleted all of the messages. Why do teenage boys have to be like that? Isn't there one good guy out there that's different? That liked me for me? They all liked me, because I changed, but that girl wearing that make-up, showing cleavage, and wearing those death machines, called heels is not me. That's societies fake version of me, but that isn't and never will be Maximum Ride.

I run to my backroom and take a quick shower. I wash all off the make-up off of my face and all of the glitter out of my hair. After I feel like I've gotten everything off I shut the shower off and wrap myself in my comfy robe. I sit on my bed for a while just thinking. I have to force myself to slip out of my robe and change into my pajama's. I don't even turn on the tv, I just curl up in my bed with my warm blanket and fall asleep.

**(A.N. Sorry there's not really any Fax, but there's some Cella (Caden and Ella) and a little Rax (Riley and Max). I promise there will be tons of Fax later on, I just hate how in stories they fall in love the first two seconds, I mean that's just soo fake. Anyways in my story Max has a tragic past, which you will find out about later, and she only trusts her family and her friends. *Spoiler!* There will be tons of Fax after Fang and Max become friends and start to like each other. Anyways someone reviewed (Sarah) and told me that they we're sad that Fang doesn't do M.M.A... maybe he does... *cough* *cough* spring break *cough* *cough*. And I wanna say thanks to all of you reviewing such nice comment. You always make me smile and make me want to continue updating! And about the whole who's hottest, hunger games discussion, Cato is, unless Taylor Lautner is an option. Review and tell me what you think! Love you guys - Tally!)**


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

** (Saturday)**

I wake up at five-a.m. I usually sleep in until like two-p.m. but Chase wants me to get up early and go for a runs early in the morning. I get up and throw on a pair of black shorts, a blue half shirt - that shows the bottom half on my stomach. Who cares I'm the only one up - and tennis-shoes. I throw my hair up in a high pony tail and apply a head band. I grab my room keys and phone and head out. It's still kind of dark with little orange stripes in the sky. I start to run down the back path. I like to run it clears my mind. After a while I check my pedometer. It says I've ran four miles. I jog to a bench that twenty or so feet away. I approach the bench and sit on it. I look around and see no one in sight. I text Ella:

**_Max: Hey u up?_**

**_Ella: I am now, but with a killer hangover. What's up?_**

**_Max: Lol.! Wanna go do something today?_**

**_Ella: I don't know, I'm chilling with my goth bestie Ava right now… _**

**_Max: When will you understand SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU_**

**_Ella: We have a love hate relationship, ok?!_**

**_Max: lol. So what do you say to hanging out?_**

**_Ella: Ava wouldn't like it but… sure_**

**_Max: kk. So where do you want to go?_**

**_Ella: … Smoothie shop?_**

**_Max: No… How about Ed's shop_**

**_Ella: YESS! _**

**_Max: YAYYY_**

**_Ella: Wait, remember we got banned from there last year_**

**_Max: We'll sneak in_**

**_Ella: We can't. The principle said if I get in trouble one more time I'll be expelled_**

**_Max: So we won't get caught_**

**_Ella: How could they not remember us?!_**

**_Max: Ella!_**

**_Ella: Fine! _**

**_Max: Thanks! I love u soo much _**

**_Ella: U better_**

**_Max: I do. So Ed's food it is_**

**_Ella: Yupp see ya in about an hour_**

I put my cell phone in my pocket and started to jog back to my dorm. So you're probably wondering why we got banned from there. Ed's shop is like golden corral, and they also have to all you can eat buffet. So Ella and I we're talking and laughing really hard and we both felt like we were going to throw up from all the food we had eaten. So they only had a one person bathroom, so I let Ella go in. I felt better since I wasn't laughing anymore, so I went over to the desert section, to get a brownie and I took one bite, the threw up all over the other desert. then Ella come's out of the bathroom and saw my throw up and threw up right on the floor. We've been banned ever since.** (A.N. that's happened to me. Throwing up on the floor on the way to the bathroom, not throwing up on the food. I didn't get banned though)**

When I get back to my room I take a quick shower and changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a Dri-fit electric blue Nike shirt, that I stole from Sam. Well I didn't technically steal it. We were swimming at my house and he left it and one day it was the first shirt I found, so I tried it on and I liked it so I kept it. I quickly slipped on a pair of black converse and took a brush to my hair. I opened the door to leave but I bumped into something. Scratch that, someone. I looked up from the ground to see Nudge. Before I could say a word she said,

"Hey, Max! Going out? Wait and you didn't invite me? I see how much you love me. Wait so you are going out! Zomg, are you going out to see Riley? Aww you are! Well you can't go out looking like that! No offense. I mean your hot, but you dress kind of boy-ish. Oh I have an idea how about you let me dress you up! Zomg this is going to be so much fun! Oh we could-"

"Nudge!" I interrupt.

"Yah? Wait is that one of those Nudge I'm soo happy to see you scream or a Nudge shut up scream? I hope it's I'm happy to see you scream but it sounds like a shut up scream, so which is it? Oh anyways back to your date with Riley, where are you guys going? Oh mhmhmm." I slap my hand over her mouth.

"I'm not going out with Riley. I'm going to meet Ella." I say, removing my hand.

"Can I still dress you up? I promise I won't go overboard. I didn't go overboard last night. Please?" She pleads with Bambi eyes. I hate when she does those. But I stay strong.

"No Nudge. I think the way I'm dressed is perfectly fine. Now I have to go, Do you want to come?" I talk slowly.

She gave me a sad smile, "No I'm meeting up with a few of my friends later, but thanks for the offer. We'll all do something tomorrow, ok? Like bowling or something. Oh and don't forget about the meeting today at two." She says. I nod. She gives her happy Nudge smile and skips away.

I walk out of the dorm and to E'd shop. I find Ella sitting down at a booth. Her hair in a sloppy bun, and she's wearing sun-glasses even though there's no sun out. I walk over and take the seat across from her. I give her an evil smile.

"Hey!" I say really loudly.

"Max! Stop talking so loud, you know I have a killer hang over."

"And that's why I'm talking loud!" I basically yell. "Ok, I'm done."

"Good. So tell me something."

"What?"

"What happened last night? I remember bits and pieces, but the rest in a blur."

"What do you remember?"

"Getting there. Finding Caden. Getting a cup of punch. Dancing with all of you. Getting another cup. Caden asking me out. Me saying yes. Getting another drink. Dancing alone with Caden. Getting another drink, because it was really good. And then it's a blur. And then I remember Caden whispering to me, and I think I was in a car."

"Well you remember most of it. But the parts you don't remember are when you were striping, while singing. And you basically just made out with Caden all night."

"Oh." She says looking embarrassed.

"Ya," I say."So what's going on between you and Caden?"

"What do you mean what's going on? He's my boyfriend." So she does remember that, she wasn't just intoxicated.

"But do you really like him?" She gives me a shy smile and I see her blush. "You Do!"

"Shut up! He's really nice, and sweet, and he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be."

"So what was we whispering to you last night?" I ask.

"He just kept telling me how pretty I was, and how he's lucky that I'm his girlfriend, and that he was going to miss me when I left the party."

"That sounds sweet and all, but I don't for one minute believe it."

"What?" She sounds offended.

"I mean come one Ella, the kid takes theatee, he could just be acting. All I'm saying is be careful."

"People change, ok?!" Now she really does sound mad. "Wait, is this about him being a player, or me not being good enough for him to actually like me for me?"

"Ella I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. You were thinking it weren't you?"

"What?! No!."

"What about Riley?"

"What about him?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's acting?"

"I sure as well could be," I say. "But I'm not the one who's falling in love with someone I just met last night."

"I've known Caden for a while."

"Ok, well someone you just talked to last night for the first time ever."

"Do you even like Riley?" She changes the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" I say, avoiding her question.

Unfortunately Ella known's the answer. "So that's a no. So you're using him. But my question is for what?

"What about you?!" I yell. "You went out with Caden and you didn't even like him."

"But I do now, and that's why I'm his girlfriend." She says. "You're just dating Riley because you're too scared to tell him no."

"Well maybe I do like Riley."

"You can't lie to me, Max." She says, her voice is back to normal level. When she speaks she sounds like my best-friend again. "You should dump him, before this comes back to bite you in the ass."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask confused.

"All I'm saying is worry about your own boyfriend, and I'll worry about mine."

She gets up and walks out of the door. I wait for a minute, before I too walk out of the door.

* * *

What Ella said still wanders through my mind as I walk to the library for the meeting. Maybe this will come back and bite me in the ass. But all I can wonder is how? Does she mean that if I keep dating him and do develop feelings, that once he gets what he wants that he'll break my heart? Or does she mean that if I keep dating him and don't develop feelings, that when I break up with him, that he'll make my life a living hell? God I should have never said yes in the first place. I should've never gone to the party with him in the first place.

I haven't spoken to, or seen, Ella since she left the restaurant. I mean ya I guess it's my fault, because I did basically trash her boyfriend, but still she didn't have to go and flip out on me. We're suppose to be best friends and not let a guy come between us. We've never fought before, we always see eye-to-eye on everything, so I don't know why she was so upset about the Caden thing.

I open the door to the library. Before I get two feet in the librarian is already 'shush-ing me. I told you. I've even been in this place before, and the teacher already hates me. Just to piss her off I cough very loudly a few times. She glares at me through her harry potter glasses. I continue to walk, as I switch my book bag from one shoulder to another. I didn't bring much, just a note pad, a pack of pencils, my Mac-book air, and a bag of candy. Yes I always bring a bag of candy everywhere. You never know when you're going to need it. Today the candy is a bag of caramel apple suckers.

I find the group sitting in the back of the library on the bean-bags. Everyone's here except Iggy and Nudge. I sit in the purple bean-bag, between Fang and Gazzy. Ella sits on the other side of Fang. Ella didn't even look at me when I walked in.

"Did you bring what you were suppose to?" Gazzy asks.

"Yep." I say and start pulling everything out of my bag.

I open up the bag of caramel apple suckers and I hear gasps. I look around. Gazzy, Fang, and even Ella are staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Those are my favorite." Gazzy says. Everyone else nods in agreement.

Fang holds his hand out. "Give me one."

I smack his hand away. "No."

"There's 46 of them. Give. Me. One."

"I. Said. No."

"You really want to play this game?" He asks.

I nod. "I always win."

"Well that's about to change." Fang gives me an evil smirk.

I clutch the bag of candy to my chest, and Fang starts to stand up. Before he's fully up, I'm out of my bean-bag chair and I start running. I don't hear any sound, but when I look back I see Fang chasing me. I have to admit he's fast, but I'm faster. I sprint through the maze of shelves, with Fang right on my tail. I'm not going to let him get my candy. Key word: MY!

We've been sprinting through the maze, and been yelled at by the librarian multiple times, but Fang still hasn't given up. He keeps his steady rate of five or so feet behind me. I run in round and round the same the same three shelves. As I turn a sharp turn I see it. A bathroom. Fang can't get me if I'm locked in the bathroom. I start to run towards the bathroom.

"Ok, Ride I'm done playing with you." Fang says. I reach out to grab the door nob to the bathroom, when Fang's arm goes around my waist and pulls me back. I realize that we're back by our group. The bathroom was right there the whole time and I'm just now noticing it. Fang throws me on the bean-bag. A little to ruffly is I do say so myself. I can feel the carpeted-cement ground come in contact with my body, from underneath the bean bag, but I don't make a sound. As if him throwing me on the ground isn't bad enough, he sits on my stomach and pins my arms over my head with one of his hands. All the air leaves my lungs. With his other hand he takes the bag of candy from my resisting hands. I did put up a fight, but it's hard when you can't even breath. He takes a sucker from the bag and tosses the bag to Gazzy.

"Get off of me fat-ass!" I yell at Fang.

**Nudges Pov**

Iggy and I walk to the back of the library to meet our friends. Everyone else is already here. "Hey! Sorry we're late I was..." I trail off as I see Fang sitting on a red faced Max, as the rest of them watch. "Um, did I miss something?" I ask Ella.

She doesn't answer, she just shakes her head disapprovingly at them. I take a seat next to Ella as Max and Fang bicker with each other. Max's face is completely red and turning blue, like she can't breath. "Fang get off of her! You're going to kill her!" I yell at him. I just remembered we're in a silent library. Oopsies.

"Sucker?" Ella asks me. I take one out of the bag and begin to lick it. Yummy! Caramel apple!

**Maxs Pov**

"Fang get up!" I yell, ignoring the shushing from the kids trying to study.

"Beg me." He says.

"I don't beg." I state.

"Fine, suite yourself." He says, eating one of MY suckers.

Okay I really feel like I'm about to die, time for my MMA moves to come in handy. I bring my knee up and knee him in the ribs. He lets go of my hands and I use them to push him off of me, which isn't easy because he ways a ton. Once he's off of me I sit on top of his chest, which doesn't seem to faze him. I pry the sucker out of his mouth and put it in my own mouth. I know it's not the most sanitary thing to do, but what else was I suppose to do with it? There's no trash can near by, and if I get up to flush it down the toilet he's just tackle me and take it back.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." He smirks. "You don't know where my mouth has been."

I give him a confused look. He holds up him index and middle fingers and sticks him tongue between them. Then I realize what he's talking about. I spit out the sucker and throw it randomly.

"YOUR DISGUSTING!" I yell at him. I and I start scrubbing my tongue with hand.

"Hey don't assume something until you try it." He pushes me off of him with ease and goes back to his bean-bag.

I go back to my bean-bag and Nudge is waiting for me with a piece of gum. I thank her and begin to chew the minty gum. "Okay so planning?" I say.

"Ya," Nudge nods. "The first thing we need to figure out is what the theme is."

"Costume." Ella says.

"Hawaii." Fang says.

"Sleep over." Iggy says.

"Heaven." I say. Everyone looks at me. "What?"

"Heaven?" Iggy repeats.

"Yes genius, heaven. Her name's Angel, it reminds me of heaven." I shrug.

"That's stupid." Ella says.

"You're stupid!" I shoot back. I know that's not a good come back, but it's the first thing I thought of."

Nudge looks from Me, to Ella, and back to me. "Ok, what's going on guys?"

"Ella's acting stupid." I say.

"Max's jealous." Ella says.

"Jealous? Psh, you wish."

"Whore."

"Cunt." Ya I know a few words. Or a lot.

"Ohh, girl fight!" Iggy smiles.

"Shut up Iggy!" Nudge yells. "Someone tell me what's going on."

"Max is jealous of my boyfriend."

"Why would I be jealous? I have my own." I say innocently.

"Ride has a boyfriend?" Iggy asks.

"One at a time. Ella you go first." Nudge says.

"Max is trying to get me to break up with Caden, because she's jealous that some one actually likes me for me."

"Ok. Max your turn."

"Ella's love sick and isn't thinking rationally. All I told her was to be careful around Caden and she flipped out on me."

"Well you're both right. Ella I do agree that you should be careful around Caden. And Max I think that you should give Caden a try, and get to know him before you start judging him." Nudge says, trying to sound professional. "Can you both agree to those conditions?"

"Fine. I promise to be careful around Riley." Ella rolls her eyes.

"And I promise to give Caden a chance." I say.

"Good. Now make up and be friends again."

Ella smiles at me. "Bitch."

I smile back. "Hoe." I say. She holds her arms out and I lean over and hug her.

"I'm confused." Iggy says.

"Those are their nicknames for each other. I don't understand it either." Nudge says.

* * *

So we've established that the theme is going to be heaven and that everyone has to wear white. Fang protested that he only wears black, but we all ignore him. Fang said we can host the party at his house or beach house. He's the only one of us that lives the closest. We've narrowed it down from fifty to twenty-five people to invite. It's hard to chose, because she has a lot of friends, both popular and normal. We've established that Ella and Gazzy are going to decorate, Fang and I are going to pick up the supplies and Nudge's going to stall Angel, and when the time comes bring her to Fang's place. Her birthday falls on a Sunday, so were having the party the day of her birthday. This should be fun.

The meeting lasted longer than we expected it to. I have eave straight from the library to Volleyball. Luckily I leave an extra pair of spandex shorts and tennis shoes in my locker. I can always get a water from the vending machine at school. I get to school, change, grab a water, and make it to the gym with five minutes to spare. I had to run from place to place or I wouldn't have made it on time.

After practice I head to Nudge and Angel's room. We order a large pizza and bread sticks for dinner. Nudge gives me a blanket and a pillow and I flop onto their hot pink couch. Everything in their room is pink, purple, and fluffy. I fall asleep to the movie that Angel and Nudge are watching. I think Bring it on: Fight to the finish.

**(A.N. Hey! Sorry not my best chapter. I have major writers block. Hope this goes away soon, because I really want to write. Sorry again. Love you guys! -Tally!)**


	8. Chapter Six

**Maxs Pov**

**(Monday)**

**Riley: Wanna hang out today?**

**Max: It's already 8**

**Riley: So, I'll have you back by 10:30 **

**Max: Riley!**

**Riley: Come on I haven't seen you in two days**

**Max: Uhh, fine. Where we goin?**

**Riley: I was thinking the movies?**

**Max: KK**

**Riley: I'll meet u outside your dorm in 10mins**

**Max: KK**

I turn my phone back to sleep mode. I know I shouldn't of said yes. I should have just told him that were I'm breaking up with him. I shouldn't have let him on. I'm soo stupid and I know that, I just don't know why.

I strip off my pajamas and put on a pair of plum purple skinny jeans, a black jacket, over my white tank top, and black combat boots. I brush my hair out a let it fall over my shoulders. I grab my phone and car keys and head outside to meet Riley. He's sitting on the bench waiting for me. He has on a red hoodie, blue jeans,and flip flops. When I reach him he embraces me in a hug.

A few seconds later he says, "Ready to go?" He lets me go and steps back.

"Ya," I say and start walking the direct to get off campus.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Heading to the movies." I say, a little confused.

He points the opposite direction. "My cars over there."

"Of course it is." I mumble. Everyone, but me has a car.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing. Lets just go." I say, heading towards the direction of his car.

Riley takes the way and leads me to his red mustang. Riley gets in the drivers seat and I get in the passenger's seat. He starts up the car and we head off to the movies.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um, I don't know. How about Iron Man 3?" He says.

I shake my head. "Already seen it. How about Identity Thief?" I ask.

"Ya, that's cool."

"Cool." I nod.

The rest of the way to the movies we don't talk, but I don't mind. We listen to the radio. I occasionally hum along to the songs that I know. When we arrive at the movie theaters it's eight-ten. We hop out of the car and Riley locks the doors. It's the end of august, so the airs starting to get cooler.

"Two tickets for Identity Thief." Riley tells the ticket lady, when were in the theater.

"That'll be nineteen-fourteen." The lady at the ticket counter. I reach in my pocket, but I forgot my wallet. Crap. Riley hands her a twenty and retrieves the tickets.

"Here," He hands me twenty-five dollars and one ticket. "Go get a popcorn, two drinks, and some candy. I got to use the bathroom, I'll meet you in the theater."

"Kay." I head over to the food stand.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The dude at the counter says.

"Um, two sprites, one medium popcorn, milk duds, sour patch kids, and Gop Stoppers." I say.

"Okay, that'll be... twenty-one-fifty," He says. I pay him and he hands me my stuff. "Thank you."

I head towards the show rooms. I hand him my ticket and head to theater ten. I find Riley in the middle-back of the theater. I take a seat next to him just as the previews start playing across the screen.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Riley says, from the drivers seat.

"Yah, best movie I've seen all year." I say.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure," I shrug.

He pulls over to the nearest Dairy Queen and parks the car. We decide to go and sit inside. I take a seat and Riley goes up to get the ice cream. My phone buzzes from the pocket of my jacket.

**Ella: Where are you?**

**Max: In my room. Why?**

**Ella: Don't lie to me. I went to your room and no one answered. Where are you really?**

**Max: Out**

**Ella: With...**

**Max: Riley**

Ella doesn't reply.

**Max: Sorry! **

**Ella: You know what I told you**

**Max: I know! I'm going to break up with him, but he's just being so nice!**

**Ella: Fine if you're not breaking up with him then you have to do something for me**

**Max: What?...**

**Ella: You and Riley have to go on a double date with Caden and I on Friday**

**Max: Why?!**

**Ella: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Max: UHH, FINE!**

**Ella: Kk! What time are you going to be back?**

**Max: Riley said he would have me back by 10:30**

**Ella: Um Max...**

**Max: What?...**

**Ella: It's 10:39 now...**

Crap! Curfews at ten-thirty. I have to sneak in. The teachers always go around and make sure no ones out on campus from ten-forty to eleven, then they go to their room in the teachers dorm and go to bed.

**Max: I'll be back in the next twenty minutes**

**Ella: Kk I'll be in you're bed waiting for you**

**Max: You're in my room?**

**Ella: Ya**

**Max: How do you get in?**

**Ella: I know how to pick locks**

**Max: Oh, Ella... Sometimes I worry**

**Ella: That's exactly what my dad says**

**Max: Lol gtg **

**Ella: Bye**

Riley comes back with the ice-cream. He got us both a caramel waffle bowels. I think him and immediately start devouring my ice-cream.

"So..." Riley says, taking a bite of his ice cream.

I swallow. "So..."

"I don't really much about you." He says.

"What do you wanna know about me?"

"When's your birthday?"

"October 26th."

"Any siblings?"

"Nope."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Fall out boy."

"Favorite color?"

"Black and blue," I change the subject. "What's your favorite color?"

"Uh... Red."

"Favorite band?" I ask.

"Imagine Dragons."

"Favorite sports team?"

"Packers." He lifts up his hoodie and shows off his Green Bay Packers jersey.

I'm surprised. "They're my favorite, too."

He smiles. "Cool."

* * *

We stand out side of my dorm building. It's eleven-twenty-three. We stayed a lot longer than I thought we would. I didn't expect to talk with Riley for that long.

"I had fun tonight." Riley says.

"So did I," I admit. "Oh and before I forget again Ella wants us to go on a double date with her and Caden on Friday."

"I can't wait."

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep." He says. He starts to lean in towards me, for a kiss.

I step back and extend my hand. "Night."

He looks at my hand in surprise, but shakes it anyways. "Night, Max."

He smiles one more time and starts walking to his dorm. I unlock the door and enter my own dorm. When I get to my room I find Ella passed out on my bed, with a bag of candy - that she got from my stash, under my bed- in her arm and Criminal minds on the TV.

I change back into my pajamas and turn the lights out. I get some extra blanket and pillows out of my closet and throw them on the extra bed. I brush my teeth and curl up in the extra bed. Sleep knocks on my door and I happily let it in.

**Riley's Pov**

I get back to my boys dorm at eleven-thirty. I try to be as quit as I can so Fang and Iggy won't know I left, but there's no use. I walk in the dorm and they're sitting in the lounge watching a movie. I smile at them and try to walk straight up to my dorm, but Iggy catches my shoulder.

"Where have you been all night?" He asks, turning me around to face him.

"Gone,"

"With?" He prompts.

"Max."

"Max?" Iggy says surprised. Fang continues to watch TV like he's not even listening.

"Ya. So what?"

"Oh, god dude."

"What?"

"You're falling for her. It's to late to save you. You've got it bad." Iggy shakes his head.

"I do not." I lie. Ya, I do really like Max. She's pretty, funny, and weird, but I like her for that.

"Ya, whatever."

"Can you guys shut up? You're boring me." Fang says in a monotone voice.

"Shut up, Fang." Iggy says.

"What? He says he doesn't like her and he doesn't." Fang says.

"I know he's lying. He's so in love with her." Iggy says. Iggy always knows when someone is lying.

"Ig this is not a fucking fairy-tale." Fang says.

"There's nothing wrong with Cinderella!" Iggy protest.

"Okay, well you guys have fun. I'm going to bed." I slip past them and to my room.

I lay in my bed. Pictures of Max play across my mind. She the last thing I think about before I go to bed, and the first thing I dream about.

**(A.N. Sorry this chapter sucked. I still can't think of anything to write about, so I just decided to do a double date. I'm currently working on my book with my co-author and I can never have ideas for both my Fanfiction and my book. It's either one or the other. Right now I have so many ideas for my book, but none for my Fanfiction. Sorry again that this is soo sloppy and terrible, but I promise it will get better soon. If this next chapter sucks, I will not write again until my writers block is gone. I don't care if it's not for another month. There's no point to keep writing if it sucks. Sorry. Love you guys, Tally!)**


	9. Chapter Seven

**(A.N. Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating. Things have not been going so great, but I'm back now! Check out my Character video: Once Upon a Ride Cast! You can look it up on Youtube or the links on my page!)**

**Maxs Pov**

**(Friday) **

"I'm all done! You can look now!"Nudge says.

I turn around and look in My full length mirror. I'm dressed in mid-thigh length, dark blue peplum dress; with little yellow, green, and orange flowers on. I also have on tan sandals and matching rope belt at my waist. Nudge didn't go heavy on he make-up, which I'm thankful for. She just applied a little lip gloss and yellow eye-shadow to my face. She some how managed to comb out my hair and curl it into ringlets that end at my waist. I touch my hair. I don't know how Nudge always manages to make it so soft.

I turn around to thank Nudge, but she's gone. Huh, she must have gone to finish Ella up. If I had to go through all of this, then so does she.

I go to my dresser and attempt to find one of my regular bra or even a sports bra. Anything, but this push up bra that Nudge forced me to wear. I'm showing WAY to much cleavage. The one thing I hate about being a 32C. I find a blue bra with green polka dots on it.

"What are you doing?"

I jump and drop the bra behind me. I turn to see Nudge. I step away from my closet and close the door. "Nothing," I say. "Where's Ella?"

"Ugh. Hiding in the bathroom," She says. "Ella get you're butt out here!"

"Do I have to?" She calls back.

"Yes! This was all you're idea." I say.

Ella comes slowly walking out of the bathroom. Now I see why she didn't want to come out. Ella has on a sleeve-less white dress, that looks more like a shirt than a dress. It barely covers a tenth of her thighs. She also has on and black stiletto's and red eye shadow. Her hair is straightened and falling over her shoulders. She looks gorgeous.

"Ella you look great." I say.

"Oh, you're one to talk." She says.

"I still didn't hear a 'thank you Nudge'" Nudge says.

"Thank you Nudge." Ella and I say in unison.

"You're welcome," She blushes. "Oh, crap. It's time for you guys to go. You're dates are going to be here any minute."

"Chill out Nudge, we still have five minutes." Ella says.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"What more do you need to do?" I ask.

"Giltter, duh."

"I think we'll live," I say. "Come on Ella."

We thank Nudge once more and head out to the parking lot to meet the guys. They both stand by Caden's brown truck. They're both wearing black and white shoes with black dress shoes. Riley smiles at me. I wave and smile back. I look over to see Ella beaming at Caden and him doing the same back.

"Any Idea where were going?" I ask Ella.

"Not a clue." She says.

We reach the boys and Riley embraces me in a big hug. I don't hug him back though. I know I'm such a cold hearted person. What Ella told me was right though. 'If you don't like him then don't lead him on'. So I'm not. Yes, I should have broken up with him already, but I don't want to hurt him. I'm too much of a coward.

Riley pulls back a gives me a confused look. I just shrug and turn to Caden. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says and smiles at Ella. He does seem like he really likes her.

"We should get going if were going to make that reservation." Riley says opening the car door for me.

"Reservation? So were going to a restaurant." I say. Riley nor Caden says anything. They just hop in the car.

I huff and get into the backseat next to Riley. Caden starts the car and we head off.

Thirty or so minutes later we arrive at our destination. The sign says 'Chono'. So I was rights about dinner.

We enter the restaurant. Everything's white and fancy. Everyone's wearing black, white, or red suites or dresses. They look like a bunch of stuck up rich people. Defiantly not my type of people.

"Reservation for Wright." Caden says to the lady at the podium. She a tall blonde, no more than nineteen. She has on a white pencil dress and her hair is up in a chopstick bun.

She scans the packet of paper in front of her. "Ah, here you. Reservation for Caden Wright. Party of four," She looks up at us. She roams over all of us with her eyes, but lingers on Caden a few seconds longer than the rest of us. She speaks a few seconds later, "Please follow me, and I'll show you to you're table."

We follow her to a four-seater table at the back of the restaurant. I take a seat next to Riley and Ella takes a seat across from me, next to Caden. Once were seated the waiter hands us menu's. She says, "I'll be back in a minute to take orders."

I look over the menu and try to find a dish that I actually recognize. I look it over and over again and I recognize none of these foods. Eww, who eats oysters? That's just disgusting and that's coming for someone who eats just about anything.

"What's good here?" I ask Riley.

"Um, the Chicken Scaloppine with Sugar Snap Pea, Asparagus, and Lemon salad is pretty good." He says.

"I've never heard of most of those words in my entire life," I say. "What the hell is it?"

He laughs with amusement. "All you need to know is it has chicken in it."

"Then I'm getting it." I say.

The blonde girl comes back, but this time her hair has been let loose of her bun and she has on lipstick. She turn to Caden and rubs her lips together. "So what can I get you?" She says.

Her voice is now flirty, instead of professional, like it was when we walked in. I can tell Ella noticed her flirty tone, too. She scoots her chair closer to Caden's and entwined her fingers in his.

"I'll take the grilled lemon-herb chicken and a water." Caden says.

"Ok. And for you?" She asks Riley.

"I'll have the Chicken Enchiladas with Salsa Verde and a Fresh Citrus Daiguiri."

"Gotcha and you?" She asks me.

"The Chicken Scaloppine with Sugar Snap Pea, Asparagus, and Lemon salad." I say.

"And to drink?"

"Do you have coke products?" I ask.

The waitress giggles and puts her hand over her mouth, like girly-girls do. Riley says, "Just get her a Fresh Citrus Daiguiri, too."

She takes Ella's order and goes back to the kitchen to put our orders in. I look at Riley. "What was so funny?"

"Nothing. They just don't offer pop here. They only have water, wine, alcoholic smoothies and non-alcoholic smoothies." He says.

"I still don't see how that was funny." I say.

"That's because it wasn't."

"Um I'm going to go to the bathroom," Ella says. "Max would you join me?"

"Um, sure," I say. "Be right back."

I get up and follow Ella to the bathroom. Even the bathroom was fancy looking and all white. Ella goes turns to me once were in the door. "Is it just because I'm his girlfriend or did you see that blonde waitress flirting with Caden?" Ella asks.

"No. I saw it, too." I say.

"Good so I'm not just jealous," Ella says. "I was going to kill her for looking at my man."

I hold back a laugh. "That seems reasonable." I say.

"I mean I know he's hot and all, but he's taken." She says pacing. Wow I've never seen Ella this worked up about a guy. Matter of fact I've never seen her this worked up about anything.

"It's okay, Els, " I say. "Just call me if you need help kicking her ass."

"Will do." She says.

"Oh and just a tip, I wouldn't leave him out there with her." I say.

"Oh, right." She says and exits the bathroom. I follow her back to our table.

"So do you guys know each other?" Ella says, trying to break the silence.

Caden and Riley both nod and glare at each other. So this conversation is going nowhere.

"So Caden, you and Ella are dating?" I ask an obvious question.

"Yes. Yes we are." He smiles at Ella.

"And hows that going?"

"Great." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Um, yes." He says less confidently this time.

"Max what are you doing?" Ella asks.

"Nothing. Just getting to know Caden." I say. "So how long have you and Riley known each other?"

"Fourth grade." They say at the same time. Neither of them seem happy about it though.

"Long time." Ella says giving me a look.

"Ya. We _were_ best-friends until Riley kissed my girlfriend in fifth grade." Caden says.

Riley's about to say something, but Ella beats him to it. "Well that was a long long time ago." Ella says trying to ease the tension.

The waitress comes back with our food and drinks. I take a sip on my drink and it's amazing. It taste like citrus. I pick up my fork to take a bite of my chicken, but I stop. "What is this?" I ask Riley.

"What do you mean. It's what you ordered." He says.

"Forty-five dollars for this tiny thing?" Everything's so small. I mean the whole meal is the size of a chocolate chip cookie. Rip off.

Riley laughs and continues to eat his food. The chicken is good, but not forty-five dollars worth.

* * *

**Caden's Pov**

"Here's your check." The blonde waitress says, holding the check out to me.

"Here, I'll take it." Riley says.

"No!" She clutches it do her chest. Is it just me or is this girl weird?

"Here I'll just take it." I hold out my hand. She gives me the check, but not before touching my hand and smiling at me. Yep, defiantly a weirdo.

I look at the check. Someone wrote on the top of it in pink pen. It says:

_Call me ;D_

_583-9203_

_-Britney_

Slut much? Can't she see I'm here with Ella? My girlfriend. I look over and see Ella peering over my shoulder. She catches my gaze and gives me a sad smile. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss the top of her head. She eventually snuggles into my arm.

I don't want Britney. I just want Ella. My Ella. She's different than all of the other girls, and certainly more fun. She doesn't look in the mirror every two seconds, and doesn't drool over boys every second. I like her just the way she is and I'd never want her to change.

* * *

**Maxs Pov**

"Well that was delicious, but a tiny piece of chicken, some vegetables, and a smoothie is not worth fifty dollars." I say to Riley as we head to the car.

He laughs. "You just may be right."

I hop into the back seat next to Riley. Caden starts the car and starts to drive back to school. Or at least I thought he was. At the intersection he turns left instead of right.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." Caden says smiling.

"Ugh! These heels are killing my feat." Ella complains from the front seat.

"There's a pair of flip flops behind your seat that you can change into." Caden says.

Ella reaches behind her and holds up a pair of her yellow flip flops. She says,"Why are my flip flops in here."

"You left them in here yesterday." Caden says. They were hanging out yesterday?

"Oh. Ok," Ella says. "Any chance I left any clothes in here? This dress is not working out. I look like a freaking slut"

Caden smiles. "I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look pretty nifty yourself."

The car stops and I look out the window to see the beach. No no no no no. I can't get wet. If I get wet then everyone will see and my life would be officially O-V-E-R.

"Max." Riley says.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on, let's go."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can't get wet"

"Why not?"

"... Um... Nudge would kill me if I got these clothes wet." Nice save Max.

"Ok, well we can just walk on the beach. We don't have to go swimming."

"Thanks." I say and hop out of the car. Ella and Caden are already in the water. Riley leads me down to the beach and we walk along the shore line.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He ask.

"I did." I say. "So what's with the rivalry between you and Caden?"

"In fifth grade this new girl moved to California and that girl so happens to be Lisa," He starts.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Riley's Pov_**

**_(Ten years old)_**

_"Dude did you hear there's a new girl?" Caden asks._

_"So what? There's tons of new girls every year." I say._

_"Ya. But I hear the new girl, Lisa, is really pretty," Caden says. "Look there she is."_

_I turn my head to see a confused girl. She has long red pig tails and big green eyes. She is really pretty. She has on a short sun dress and wedges. She catches my gaze and starts to head towards us._

_"HI. I'm new here and don't know my way around. Do you guys know where miss Reed's room is?" She says in a high pitched voice._

_"Ya," Caden says. "We have her,too. We'll show you the way."_

_"Thank you." She says and starts to follow Caden to miss. Reed's classroom. I follow behind them._

**_lunch_**

_"Dude, she's so pretty and smart." Caden swoons._

_"Ya, we've already covered that for the millionth time." I say and take a bite of my sandwich. _

_"Well she is. And she's nice, too."_

_"Why don't you just marry her?" I say sarcastically. _

_"Why don't you marry your mom." Caden says._

_"Um, I don't think that's legal," A female voice says. Lisa. "Can I sit with you?"_

_"Yes." Caden says scooting over on the bench. _

_Lisa sits down with her lunchbox. Most people have action figures or cartoon characters on their lunch box, but Not Lisa. She has a picture of herself on her lunch box. I mean literally a picture of her face._

**_Recess_**

_"Dude I asked her out and she said yes." Caden says._

_"Good for you." I continue to swing on my swing._

_"Ya. I know right," He says. "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." _

_I watch as Caden walks over to the teacher and asks her to use the bathroom. She unlocks the door for him and he enters the building. _

_I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Lisa. "Your Riley right?"_

_"Um, yes."_

_"I was talking to those girls over there and we all agreed that you're really cute."_

_"Thanks?" I say._

_'Do you wanna hang out some time?"_

_"I thought you were dating Caden?" _

_"He doesn't have to know," She says. "So what do you say?"  
_

_"What? NO!" I say. "I wouldn't do that to my bestfriend." _

_Before I know what she's leaning down and kissing me. Right on the lips. I grab her shoulders and try to push her off of me. _

_She pulls away when someone yells. __"What the heck?!" I turn to see Caden._

_"Caden let me explain." I say._

_"NO! How could you kiss my girlfriend?"_

_"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."_

_"Caden!" Lisa fake cries. "I'm so sorry. I just came to say hi and he started hitting on me. I told him that I was dating you, but he just grabbed me and kissed me."_

_"I know," Caden says putting his arms around her._

_"How could you believe her? I'm your best-friend." I say._

_"You were my best friend," He says. "Come on Lisa, lets go."_

_They start walking away to the other side of the play ground. Lisa looks back and gives me and evil grin._

**_End of Flashback_**

**Maxs Pov**

"Wow so even back then Lisa was a slut." I say.

"Yep," Riley says. "Ever since then Caden an I became enemies."

"But you didn't even do anything."

"I know. But try telling him that."

"So why do you hate him?" I ask.

"Every since then he's stolen three of my girlfriends and kissed five of them."

"Well if they left you for him then they're not real girlfriends." I say.

"Exactly," He says. "And by the way watch out."

I stare at Riley in confusing. I'm about to say something else, but someone grabs me. I recognize the familiar perfume.

"Ella put me down, now!" I yell at her.

"Nope, you're going swimming." She says and does her best evil voice.

No! I _can't_ get wet. I start squirming and she drops me, but she grabs my wrist before I can run. I wince. "Ella let go of me!"

"No! Come swim with us." She says.

I manage to pull my wrist from her wet hands, but I fall flat on my back. My vision starts to go blurry.

**_Flashback_**

_I lay on my bedroom floor in pain. I'm completely covered in blood. Oh, so much blood. I try to stop it, but it just keeps coming. I tried to clean it up, but there's no use. There's just so much of it._

_I give up on cleaning. I start to feel light headed and dizzy. I lay on my bed and stare up at my black ceiling. _

_So this is it. This is the end, I think to myself._

_ My vision starts to go blurry and I see black spots. I can practically feel my life slipping away and I can't do a thing about it. It's too late._

_I hear my door open, but I don't have the strength to lift my head up. I then hear the voice of the person that saved my life._

_"Max! What have you done?" _

_I only have time to take one last breath, before everything goes black. _

**_End of Flashback_**

I look up. Now Ella, Riley and a dripping wet Caden are hovering over me. I lay in the warm sand.

"Max? Max can you hear me? What's wrong?" She asks. She's obviously worried.

"Max are you okay? Are you hurt?" Riley asks.

"What's wrong?" Caden asks.

I stare at each of them as they talk, but I don't answer any of the million questions that they continue to ask me. They go on and on, not even giving me the chance the answer.

I cut them all off. "Take me back to my dorm."

**(Sorry! I know this is my third crappy chapter in a row. I still have writers block and my grammar's been really bad lately. I have so many idea's for the end of the story, but I have like no ideas for the current time. So heads up. The next chapter might take place the next day or it might takes place a week or a month later. I'm so sorry! I know I don't deserve it, but please review. Love you guys, Tally!)**


	10. Chapter Eight

**(Hey guys! Ready for another crappy chapter?- Tally)**

**Maxs Pov**

**(Thursady)**

**(One week later)**

I walk into my biology class room. I take a seat in the back, next to some girl who everyone calls mute. She's _very_ talkative. Sarcasm. My phone vibrates from my bag. I take it out and check it. It's the fifth message from Sam. I haven't replied to one of his text since the first day of school. I haven't had time to talk to him. Actually I haven't had time to talk to anyone really.

**_Sam: Hi :)_**

**_Sam: Hey_**

**_Sam: ..._**

**_Sam: Are you mad at me?_**

**_Sam: What'd I do wrong? _**

I sigh and shoot him a quick text.

**_Max: Hey! No I'm not mad at_ u**. _**I've just had a lot of stuff to**_** do**

My phone vibrates a few seconds later. Was he constantly checking his phone to see if I messaged him back?

_**Sam: Oh, ok. Sorry**_

_**Max: It's ok**_

_**Sam: Ya, so wyd **_

_**Max: In biology. hbu?**_

_**Sam: In advanced math**_

_**Max: Cool**_

_**Sam: Ya. Gtg teachers looking**_

_**Max: Kk**_

_**Sam: Skype me tonight?**_

_**Max: Sure**_

_**Sam: K, bye**_

_**Max:**_** Bye**

I put my phone away just as the teacher comes in. He claps his hands to get our attention. "Okay class. We're going be doing something fun. A Project!" He says with fake enthusiasm and receives moans and protests from the class. "Quite down children. All of us teachers got together and we decided that instead of doing small projects for individual classes, you are just going to do one big project."

"What kind of project?" I hear a girl ask.

"Good question, Britney. Instead of forcing you all to do a writing project, like your English teachers wanted, were going to give you guys options." He holds up a stack of papers. He throws them on a guys desk and tells him to pass them out. I like Mr. Rixon. He's my favorite teacher and one of the three teachers that I actually like. I get a paper and look over all of the options.

_1) Writing a biography: Write about your life/story or another person's life/story. It must be at least ten pages long. You will be sharing this paper with whole school._

_2) Write a song: Create and original song. This must include at least four students, instruments, and dancers. You will preform it in front of the whole school._

_3) Write a play: Write a ten minute play. This play must include a plot, a tragic twist, and at least three students. You will preform this play in front of the whole school._

_4) Write a book: Write a sci-fy, Fiction, Non-fiction, Fantasy, or ect book. This book must be at least one-hundred-and-fifty pages long, have a cover picture and must be double spaced._

_*Other projects may be excepted. Please enlighten your home base teacher about your ideas and students may or may not be able to do it._

_*Student will be expected to do at least one project, yet are free to do two or_ _more._

This project actually seems like it might be fun. It doesn't seem like it's going to be hard. It's actually seems fairly easy.

"Now do you guys like this project or what?" Mr. Rixon says. The class cheers and whoops. "You have the rest to class to decide what project you're going to do. You guys have the whole school year to finish your project, I'll be due in May. You may quietly talk now."

The class bursts out into loud talking. I hear a lot of people say that they're going to sing and act. No one wants to actually do a little hard work and write. I like writing, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I like all of the choices.

***Time** **skip***

"So which one are you going to do?" Sam asks me.

"I don't know." I say into my computer screen. I take another mouth full of ice-cream.

Sam laughs. "Still have that appetite I see."

"Yup," I say. Sam still looks mostly the way he did when I left. Same shaggy brown hair, kind brown eyes, and tan skin tone. He does look a little different though. I can see his features have gotten sharper. His jaw muscle is more square, than rounded like it use to be. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, " He shrugs. "I've started going to the gym with my brother."

"You went to a gym?" I ask. He nods and I laugh. "Flex your arm."

He stands up and backs away from the camera. He brings his thin arms up and flexes them. I once again laugh and roll over on my back.

"Shut up!" He says.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I say. I roll back over on my stomach and see he's now back on his bed.

"I just started going with him two days ago, so your not going to see any results this soon." He says.

I nod and an idea comes to my mind. "Hey, I wanna show you something."

"What?" He ask.

I get up and sit criss-cross on my bed. "I wrote a new song."

"Really? I wanna hear it."

I reach over and put my Cd in my radio. It starts playing the instrumental version on my song, that I recorded a week ago. I clear my throat and begin to sing along with the music.

**(Fighter by: Christina A.)**

_**When I thought I knew you**_

_**Thinkin' that you were true**_

_**Guess I couldn't trust**_

_**Caught your bluff**_

_**Time is up**_

_**Cause I've had enough**_

_***Music***_

_**You were there by my side**_

_**Always**_

_**Down for the ride**_

_**But your **_

_**Joy ride**_

_**Just came down in flames**_

_**Cause your greed sold me out of shame**_

_***Music***_

_**After all the stealing and cheating**_

_**You probably think I hold resentment for you**_

_**But uh, uh **_

_**Oh, no**_

_**Your wrong **_

_**Because if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**_

_**I wouldn't know how capable I am to pull through**_

_***Music***_

_**And I wanna say thank you cause**_

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_***Music***_

_**Ohh, **_

_**Ohh, **_

_**Ohh,**_

_**Oh-yeah**_

_**Ah, uhhuh**_

_***Music***_

_**Never saw it coming**_

_**All of your back stabbing**_

_**Just so**_

_**You could cash in on the good things**_

_**Before I realized your game**_

_**I heard your going round**_

_**Playing the victim now**_

_**But don't even begin felling I'm the one to blame**_

_**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

_***Music***_

_**After all of the fights and the lies**_

_**Yes you wanted to hurt me but that wont work anymore**_

_**Oh, no more**_

_**It's over**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of the torture **_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now**_

_**And never back down**_

_***Music***_

_**So I wanna say thank you 'cause**_

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_***Music***_

_**How could this man I thought I knew**_

_**Turn out to be just so cruel**_

_**Could only see the good in you**_

_**Pretended not to see the truth**_

_**You tried to hide your lies**_

_**Disguise yourself**_

_**By living in denial**_

_**But in the end you'll see**_

_**You wont stop me**_

_***Music***_

_**I am a fighter**_

_**(I am a fighter) **_

_**I ain't gonna stop**_

_**(I ain't gonna stop)**_

_**There's no turning back**_

_**I've had enough**_

_***Music***_

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_***Music***_

_**Thought I would forget**_

_**(But I remember)**_

_**Yes I remember**_

_**(I remember)**_

_**Thought I would forget**_

_**(But I remember)**_

_**Yes I remember**_

_**(I remember)**_

_***Music***_

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a**_** fighter**

I finish and take a deep breath. Sam looks at me in surprise. Did he not like the song? Was it not good? Was I not good?

"You wrote that?" Is all he says.

"Ya."

"Wow. That was amazing. You have a really big voice."

"Thanks!" I say.

"Who was it about?"

His question takes me by surprise. "What?"

"Who was the song about?" He repeats.

"No one. I just made it up." I lie.

"Max you can't lie to me."

"I'm not!" I say. "I gotta go."

"Don't be mad at me." He says.

"I'm not. I'll text you later." I say.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I push the 'end' button and his face disappears from my computer screen.

I finish my ice-cream and turn the light out. I curl up in my bed and pull my comforter over me. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Fang and I have to go and get Angel's party supplies. It takes forever, but I finally fall asleep.

**(Crappiest chapter so far right? I know. Anyways who do you think the song is about and what project do you think Max is going to pick? -Tally!)**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Maxs Pov**

I wake up at noon. I don't bother to take a shower. I strip out of my pajamas and throw on a black and blue hoodie, red skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. And yes I do wear skinny jeans every day. I have about one hundred pair of skinny jeans and different colors, shades, and designs. I throw my hair up in a high ponytail and brush my teeth.

I grab my purse and head out side where I'm suppose to meet Fang at. I'm twenty minutes later than the time we scheduled, but he's still not here. I can't say that I didn't expect this, because I did. I take out my phone and text Nudge.

_Max: Where the frick is Fang?_

_Nudge: He should be by the bench like we discussed_

_Max: Well he's not_

_Nudge: Oh_

_Max: Ya_

_Nudge: I called him and he didn't answer_

_Max: Are you with Iggy yet?_

_Nudge: No, were not meeting for another twenty minutes_

_Max: What's Iggy's number? _

_Nudge: 549-7072_

_Max: Kk_

I punch in Iggy number on my Iphone. He answers on the last ring. "Sup, Ride."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I have you in my contacts."

"Ok, well that's not weird at all," I say. " Are you in your dorm?"

"Ya, why? You wanna come over? I have a little time." I can just hear him smirking through the phone.

I ignore what he said. I say, "Do you happen to share a room with Fang?"

"No, he's a few doors down why?"

"What's his room number?" I ask.

"Room fifty-six, first floor."

_"_Okay, thanks. Bye."

I end the call and make my way over to the boys dorm. I don't have keys to the boys dorm, so I have to wait a few minutes for some guys to leave the building. I slip through the open doors. The smell hits me right away. It spells like sweat and cologne. Completely different than the girls dorm, which smells like citrus fruit and flowers. I make my ways to the rooms. It doesn't take me long to find room fifth-six. I bang on the door with my fists. I wait a few seconds and no one answers. I bang on the door once more and I hear yelling.

"HOLD THE FUCK ON!" Fang yells from the other side of the door. I smile. I hear shuffling and the door opens. Fang stands in the door way. He's wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers. He sees it's me and says, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes. It is," I say. "And I shouldn't have to be here. You should have been up and ready half and hour ago!"

"Oh, right. I forgot." He says. He rubs his eyes, trying to wake up. His his is all messy and his voice is deeper than it usually is.

"Forgot my ass. What did you have something better to do? I know you don't care, but angle is my friend and this party means a lot to me!" I snap.

"I'm sorry okay?" He yells. "Get the fuck off my case, Ride! I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever just hurry up and get dressed." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Okay, come in." He steps aside and I enter his dark room.

He has his black curtains closed and every light turned off. If I didn't know better I would've assumed it was night. He closed the door behind him and flicked the light on. Two of his walls are black, and the other two are dark blue. His comforter is grey on one side and blue on the other. His pillows are black and his body pillow is grey. His bed frame, dresser, doors, night stand, desk, TV stand, and carpet are all black. The book shelf by his bed is grey, and filled with books and music.

Fang goes over to his dresser and pulls out a blue tank-top, black skinny jeans, and a black and grey stripped hoodie. With one swift motion Fang strips off his shirt. That leaves him standing there in just a pair of boxers. His back is towards me, as he slips into his jeans. Fang is bigger than most of the guys at our school. He weights about two hundred, but he's all muscle. I see him looking at me from the corner of his eye and I instantly look away.

"So the famous Fang Walker reads?" I ask.

"Ya. I do. Got a problem with it?" He turns to me and puts on his tank top.

"I didn't take you for the type of guy that reads."

"Well I do."

"What kind of books do you like?" I ask.

"Dracula, The Outsiders, Hatchet," He shrugs.

"So you like classics."

"Ya. Not that twilight shit, that all girls just seem to love."

I laugh a little. I turn to my left and I see a whole bunch of pictures on his wall. I see a few picture of Fang and Iggy, when they were maybe eight. There's also recent pictures of Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. I see a ton of pictures of of Fang and a blonde woman. She's very pretty. She looks like she's in her early thirties. In the picture she has her arm around Fang's shoulder and she's smiling a huge smile. Fang on the other hand stands there looking at the camera with a masked face. He wasn't smiling, nor frowning. If you look closely at him you can see the love in his eyes. He obviously loved this woman. In the next picture of him and the blonde woman they were both making stupid faces. In the next picture she was kissing his cheek and he was smirking. The last picture I saw of them Fang was actually smiling. A real smile, not those fake ones that he always does.

I smell mint and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I turn to Fang standing behind me, no more than a foot away from me. He takes his eyes off of the pictures and looks at me. I turn back and stare at the picture of Fang and the blonde haired woman. Before I can speak Fang does, "That's my mom."

I let out a breath. "She's beautiful." I say.

"Ya," Is all he says.

I look and one particular picture catches my eye. It's a picture of Fang in black and white. He's wearing a suite and his shaggy hair in gelled back. "Is that you?" I ask.

He lets out a small laugh, that if I weren't so close I wouldn't of heard. "No. That's my dad."

"He looks just like you." I say.

"Ya he _did_."

"Did?" I ask. Fang ignores my question and pulls his hoodie over his head. I turn back and look at the other pictures. I see a picture of Lisa. She's wearing a pink bikini, with white polka dots. Her long curly hair is up in a high pony tail and she's wearing black sun glasses. She has on hand on her hip, and the other hand she uses to do a peace sign. She's bending forward, to give the camera a better view of her boobs and she's doing a duck face.

In seconds the picture is ripped off of the wall. I turn to see Fang shaking his head and ripping the picture to shreds. After he thinks it's ripped up enough he throws it in the trash can. He looks back up at me and I give him a confused look. He shrug. "Lisa put it there."

"She was in your room?" I ask.

"Ya," He gives me one of his cocky grins. "Jealous?"

"You wish," I say. "Are you done? We need to go."

He runs his hands through his hair trying to smooth it down. "Ya, lets go."

He locks up his room and I follow him outside to his black jeep. I get in the passengers seat and he gets in the party seat. He asks, "Where are we going?"

I shrug. "Just go to Party Central."

Fang reaches over and turns on the radio. Some jazz song is on. I hate jazz. I feel something underneath my foot and I reach down and grab it. It's a Cd case. I open it and look through the Cd's. I've never heard of any of these songs. I take the first one out and put it in. I push play and some really cool music starts playing.

**(This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arm Race by Fall Out Boy. Fang's suppose to sound like the real singer of the song. Btw Iggy does the chorus.)**

**I am an arms dealer**

**Fitting you with**

**Weapons in the form of words**

**(Don't really care)**

**(Which side wins)**

**As long as the room keeps singing**

**That's just the buissness I'm in**

***Music***

**This ain't a scene**

**It's a goddamed arms race**

**This ain't a scene**

**It's a goddamed arms race**

**This ain't a scene**

**It's a goddamed arms race**

**I'm not a shoulder to cry on**

**But I disagree**

Fang reaches over and mutes the radio. I look over at him with a confused look. "Do you like it?"

"Ya. What band is that?" I ask.

"The Flock."

"Huh, I've never heard of them."

"Your the only one that hasn't. That's my band."

"That's you singing?"

"Yup. You should come out and see us live sometime."

I shrug. "Who's in the band?"

"Me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Riley."

"No girls?" I ask.

"No. We wanted one, but none fit in."

"What about Lisa? I'm sure she already tried to talk her way into the band."

"Ya. She's too girly."

We arrive at Party Central. Fang and I split up to go look for the items on the list. Nudge didn't trust us to get what we thought we would look good, so she made a list. I find the white streamers, white napkins, white table clothes, white glitter and seventy bags of cotton balls. Fang said he has a fog machine that we can use. I check the items off of my list as I go. Once I'm finished with the stuff I have to get, I go to find Fang. I find him at the other end of the store.

"Get the stuff?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, now we have to go get the costumes." Fang protests, by follows me to the clothing area of the store. We get thirty-five pairs of white angel wings. Fang tries to get a pair of black ones and says something about there being fallen angels to, but I ignore him. Fang gets the white tux's for him, Iggy, and Gazzy and I get the white corset and white tutu's for me, Ella, Angel, Nudge, and Angel. I don't wear skirts, but it's for Angel, so I guess i'll make and exception just this one time.

Once were checked out Fang drives us over to an abandoned building, on campus, to hide the stuff. Nudge can't take it because she's Angels roommate. Fang parks his car in front of the boys dorm. Neither of us move once the car is off.

"Do you know what your doing for the project?" I ask him.

"Ya, The Flock and I are going to preform a song. You?"

"No. I'm either singing or writing a biography," I say."Maybe both."

We both get out of the car. Without another word I start walking back to my dorm and Fang walks into the boys dorm. I get to my room and lay on my bed. Did Fang and I actually get along? He wasn't being his usual annoying self. That's not what I expected him to be like.

My vision starts to blur and memories start playing in front of my eyes.

***Flash Back***

**(Four years old)**_  
_

_I lay on my bed trying to fall asleep. I pressed my pillows to my ears and tried to drown out the yelling. Mommy and daddy were fighting again. They have been for weeks now. _

_"Valencia I'm not cheating on you!" Daddy screams._

_"So how do you explain those panties in your suite case, that aren't mine. Is that what you've been doing on all of these 'business trips'?" Mommy yells back._

_"Don't you dare accuse me of anything. It's my job that pays these bills and expenses, while you sit on your ass all day doing nothing."  
_

_"Your drunk, Jeb. I want you out of this house until your sober again!"_

_"Fine!"_

_I uncover my ears. The yelling stopped. I hear my door open and I sit up. Daddy stands in the door way, but he wasn't smiling._

_"Daddy, whats wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Come on, get your stuff you're coming with daddy."_

_"What about sissy and bubby?" I ask._

_"Just get your stuff!" Daddy yells. "I'm sorry, Maxie. Just please pack some clothes in a book bag and meet daddy in the living room. Okay?"_

_I nod. "Ok, daddy." I say._

_"Good girl." He says and leaves. _

_I pack up as many clothes as I can fit in my book bag, and head out to the living room. Mommy's on the coach crying. "What's wrong?" I ask._

_She looks up at me. "Maximum, honey what are you doing? Why are you up? It's pass your bed time." She says._

_Daddy comes through the front door. "Come on Maxie lets go." He comes over and picks me up._

_"Jeb, what do you think your doing." __Daddy doesn't answer, he walks out the front door and to his car. "You are not taking my daughter!" _

_Daddy puts me in the car and buckles me in. Mommy comes running me out of the house. Daddy gets in the drivers seat and locks the door. Mommy bangs on the window and yells, "Jeb open this door! Maximum! Open the door for mommy. Open the door for mommy, Maximum." _

_Daddy starts the car and drives away. I look over at him and he looks mad. "Daddy where are we going?" I ask._

_"We're going to a hotel." He says, not looking at me._

_"Why aren't sissy and bubby coming?"_

_"Because you're special, Maxie. daddy's got a surprise for you." _

_We pull up to a hotel and Daddy carries me, my book bag and his suite cases in. __"Hi sir, how may I help you?" A lady says, behind the desk._

_"Can I just have a single room?" Daddy's voice sounds weird. His words don't sound right._

_"Yes you may," She says and hands daddy a key. "Your room one-thirteen."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Enjoy your stay," She says and waves to me. "Bye, cutie."_

***One hour later***

_Daddy and I lay on the bed and watch spongebob. I laugh at the Tv. Daddy reaches over and starts to unbutton my night gown._

_"What are you doing, daddy?" I look at him._

_"I'm going to put you in the bath." He says with a gleam in his eyes. He takes my night gown off and slips my panties off._

***End of flash back***

I get up and run over to my song book. I start writing down lyrics that come to my mind. After a few hours of writing and erasing over and over again, I finish with the lyrics. I go over to my mini-piano and start playing around with different rhythms that come to my mind. After hours of finding the right keys and rhythm, I finally finish the song. I start to play the piano again and singing to it this time.

**(For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato. Max is suppose to sound like Demi Lovato in all of her songs.)**

**Four years old with my back to the door**

**All I could hear was the family war**

**Your selfish hands always expecting more**

**Am I your child **

**Or just a charity ward?**

***Music***

**You have a hollowed out heart**

**but it's heavy in your chest**

**I try so hard to fight it**

**But it's hopeless**

**Hopeless**

**Your hopeless**

***Music***

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go**

**Of father**

**please father**

**put the bottles down for the love of a daughter **

**Ohhhh**

***Music***

**It's been five years**

**Since we've spoken last**

**And you can't take back**

**What we never had**

**Oh, oh, ohh**

**I can be ****manipulated only so many times**

**Before even I love you**

**Starts to sound like a lie**

***Music***

**You have a hollowed out heart**

**but it's heavy in your chest**

**I try so hard to fight it**

**But it's hopeless**

**Hopeless**

**Your hopeless**

***Music***

**Oh father**

**Please father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh father**

**please father**

**put the bottles down for the love of a daughter **

***Music***

**Don't you remember I'm you baby girl?**

**How could you push me out of your world?**

**Lie to your flesh and your blood**

**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**

***Music***

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**

**How could you throw me right out of your world?**

**So young when the pain had begun**

**Now forever afraid of being loved**

***Music***

**Oh, father**

**Please father**

**I'd love to leave you alone**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh father**

**please father**

**Oh father **

**Please father**

**Put the bottles down for the love of a daughter **

***Music***

**For the love of a daughter... **

I go back to my bed and lay down. Sleep soon comes to me.

**(What do you think? I know it's cliche of Max to just come up with a song that fast, but whatever. And any predictions on what happened in this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think- Tally!)**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Maxs Pov**

**(Sunday) **

_Max: Are you guys done decorating? _

_Nudge: Almost, I'll swing by and get you in ten minutes_

_Max: Kk, I'm ready _

I stand outside in the cool weather, waiting for Nudge. I'm wearing black knee length leggings, a grey shirt that's three sizes too big, a dark blue jacket, and my black combat boots. Nudge told me to wear leggings and a plain T-shirt, because I'm going to be getting make-up over my close. Sounds like fun.

Angel's party is today, which I'm excited for. Nudge is now going to help decorate and once of Angel's other friends is going to stall her. Fang and I got the stuff and Nudge, Ella and Gazzy are decorating. And yes Iggy is doing nothing. He says he is doing something, that he's 'being the boss'. Ya, whatever.

I want to see what the party looks like. The way Nudge described it would look sounded really cool. I'm not a fan of the everyone wearing white thing- I usually wear black, grey, and blue- but whatever. I'll have to deal with it. Nudges pink car pulls out in front of me. I hope in the passengers seat. Nudge says, "We have to hurry."

"Why? It's only twelve and the party doesn't start til five."

"Because I have to do all of our hair and make-up." Nudge says.

"Oh, right. Well to save on time you don't have to do mine."

"Yes I do." She says.

We ride in silence the rest of the way. Ten minutes later we pull up to Fang's place. I get out of the car and stare up at his beach house. This beach house is H-U-G-E. It's probably around the size of my mansion, but much better. There's so many big open windows, and a porch that wraps around the whole house. I would love to live on the beach and hear the crash of the waves at night, as you fall asleep.

Nudge and I walk up to the porch. Instead of a door, there's a big white gate way, like you see heaven has in all of those movies. I enter the house and I gasp. The living room walls are the color of the sky on a nice day. The fog machine, wherever it was, was spewing out white mist on the ground, that comes up to my knees. Nudge put a bunch of cotton balls together and made them look like a clouds. The whole room was outlined with the 'clouds'. There were little white sparkles on the 'clouds', too. There's an old woman in the back corner playing a harp. There were a few white round tables here and there, but most of the furniture was cleared. There were also white pillars holding the high ceiling up. This looks exactly how I thought heaven would look.

Nudge pulls me with her up the steps. She leads me to a plain room, that I'm guessing is a guest room. She pushes me down into one of those swiveling chairs. She then goes in the closet and pulls out a huge make-up bag, and the bag that has the costumes in it. Oh god help me.

* * *

I turn in the mirror and look at myself. I have on white sparkly eye shadow, clear liquid mascara with glitter in it, light pink blush, and very light pink lip gloss. Some of my hair is up in a bump and the rest is curled and laying on my left shoulder. I have a white sparkly halo around my head and white stud earnings in. I have on the white corset and a white tutu. The corset fits well to my hourglass figure, but makes my cleavage stick out more than ever. The white tutu comes to my mid thigh and makes my long, tan legs look even longer. To finish off the outfit I have on a pair of white angel wings and white pumps.

I turn to Nudge. She has on the same make-up and outfit, but her hair is different. All of her hair is curled and put into an elegant looking bun, that you see girls wear to prom. She left a few short strands out to frame her face. Ella also has the same outfit, and mostly the same make-up. She has red lipstick instead of light pink, though. Nudge begged her to take it off, but she wont. Nudge left her hair naturally wavy.

We all walk down stairs together to see Fang, Iggy and Gazzy sitting on the couch. They're all dressed in white from head to toe; white tuxes, white dress shirts, white ties, and white dress shoes. Iggy and Gazzy look at us in surprise. Fang sticks to his emotionless mask. Ella twirls in a circle. She says, "What do you think? Because if I don't look hot, then these heels are coming off this instant."

"I think you look amazing." Iggy says, adjusting the halo that was falling off of Ella's head.

Ella blushes. "Thank you," She says. "I hope Caden thinks so."

Iggy's smile disappears for a fraction of a second, before it's back again. But now his smile looks strained. Iggy turn to me. "Is it just me or are you getting girlier and girlier each day?"

"It's just you." I roll my eyes.

* * *

**Angels Pov **

"Where are we going?" I ask Becca. I don't know of any places around here.

"To my friend's house." She says, not look away from the road.

"Why?"

"Because I left your birthday present at his house. I had to leave it there so you wouldn't find it," She says. "Now shut up. Were almost there."

I do as she says. We pull up to a huge beach house. It' magnificent. I breath, "Your friend lives here?"

"Ya." She says shortly, turning the car off.

"What's his name."

"Fa-... Fabio." She stutters.

We approach the door or should I say gate. Becca stands in front of me blocking my view. She enters and I follow. I look around in amusement.

"Surprise!" At least twenty people scream at once. I look around and see all of my friends. They're all wearing white clothes, and my best friends are wearing angel costumes. I smile at them. Nudge comes over and pulls me up the steps.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To do your hair and make-up." She says.

**(This isn't the end of the party, but it's the first part of it. I'll continue the party in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Love you guys- Tally!)**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**(Hey guy! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Special shout out to Serenaisbestezrq387, for all of her thoughtful reviews! So anyways some of you are reviewing and asking about FAX. A few chapters go I said that I hate when writers just make them love each other for no reason. I promise they'll be Fax, when they're best friends, but they're not even friend yet. And Max and Riley are still dating. Max isn't really into Riley that much, but she still wouldn't cheat on him.)**

** Maxs Pov**

Angel comes down the steps, followed by Nudge. She has on the same clothes and make-up that I do. Her hair is straightened and flowing a bit past hips. The only difference between our outfits and hers in that we have on halo's and Angel has on a crown that looks like something an ice queen would wear. I'm pretty sure it' made of glass, but it looks like solid ice.

"Everyone!" Nudge yells. "If you would gather around the table, Angel is going to open her presents."

"Right now?" Angel asks.

"Ya, so we can get it out of the way."

Angel sits in the 'special' chair. Everyone who didn't manage to get a chair, like me, gathers around the table. I spot Riley sitting down in a chair, a few chairs away from Angel. He waves me over to him. I make my way through the crowd and to them. He grabs my arm and pulls me down to sit on his lap. He pecks me on the cheek and smiles. I turn my attention back to the birthday girl. Nudge picks up a present from the huge pile. "The first present is from me, your best friend." Nudge says and hands her the present.

Angel neatly rips off the wrapping paper. Once all of the wrapping paper's off she's left with an extra long shoe box. Angel's eyes grow wide and she look at Nudge as if to say 'is this what I think it is?'. Nudge nods, beaming from ear to ear. Angel opens the box and gasps. She reaches in and pulls out a thigh length, high-heel boot. It's black with a bright pink heel and bright pink shoe laces. She runs over to Nudge and embraces her in a huge hug. "I love them!"

"I'm glad," Nudge says. "Okay Angel, left go of me. You have like a hundred more presents to open."

"Sorry." Angel blushes. She goes back to her 'special' chair and waits for Nudge to hand her another present.

"This one is from Max." Nudge announces.

Angel takes the white box and opens it. She pulls out the present that I got her. It's three pairs on jeans, two pairs of shorts, and four shirts. Against Nudge's protest, Angel runs over and hugs me, but she quickly lets go and returns to her seat.

Nudge holds up the only black present, in the huge pile of white presents. She eyes Fang. "I wonder who this is from. Omg it's from Fang, I so didn't see that coming." She says half jokingly. He just stares blankly at her. I'm not surprised that the black present is his, I'm just surprised that he got her a present at all.

Angel unties the handle and open the black bag. She pulls out a piece of paper. On it is a printed out picture of Fang's face. Oh wow, of course Fang. Angel looks at Fang. "Um... What is it?"

"A picture of me. Now you don't have to make out with your pillow, and pretend it's me." He says.

Angel plasters on a fake smile and says, "Oh, thanks. I love it."

"I knew you would," He says. "Keep going. There's more."

Angel continue's to pull more wrapping paper out of the bag. She pulls out a book. She squeals and attacks Fang with a hug. He stands there awkwardly with his hands to his side, with Angel wrapped around his waist. "Omg! That's my favorite book EVER! And it's the first edition. I could never find one anywhere. Where did you find it."

Fang shrugs. "I know people."

"It must of cost you a fortune." Angel says.

"Not really." Fang tries to shrug Angel off, but she stay attached to him, like they're glued at the hip. "Gazzy. A little help here."

It takes a few minutes, but Gazzy manages to pry Angel away from Fang. He twist around and tries to crack his back. In seconds some brunette is by is side. "Are you okay Fangy?!" She asks.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? She might of damaged your beautiful body." She starts rubbing her hands up and down his check. I turn my attention back to Angel.

***Time skip***

**(After presents) **

Angel finally finishes opening up her hundreds of presents. "Okay everyone now were going to have cake and ice-cream. If you want some write your name on a post-it note, stick it on the table and then exit the room." Drill Sargent Nudge says.

Once everyone is exited from the room Nudge starts to make plaits and tells me who to take them to. She hands me a bowl of vanilla ice-cream with caramel and chocolate sauce, sour gummy worms, and oreo's on it. "This one goes to Fang."

I walk out into the living room and find Fang on the couch surrounded by Lisa, Tiffany and the brunette from earlier. I huff and walk over to him. I hold the bowl out in front of his face. "Here. Take this."

"Aww look at Maxie being a little waitress. You know this is what you should be doing instead of spending tons money to go to T.A. I mean you need it badly. Have you seen your closet lately? Can you say emo?" She says.

"For your information I go to T.A. for free." I smirk.

"Oh right. I forgot that they choice one poor student to attend T.A. as long as you pay off your debt by working in the kitchen or cleaning the campus up after parties and stuff."

"Lisa we both know my families just as rich as yours, if not richer," I say. "Now Fang take your fucking ice-cream, before I throw this glass bowl at Lisa's head."

"Don't you threaten me!" Lisa yells and pushes me. I stumble and fall backwards, spilling the ice-cream with chocolate and caramel all over myself. I look up at Lisa. She shrugs and smirks. "Opps."

I growl and launch at her, but someone grabs me before my fist collides with her face. I scream and try to struggle out of the person's hands, but I fail. "Let go of me!"

"Max! Stop!" Riley says.

"Let me go, Riley!"

Instead of obeying me, he drags me up the steps and lets go of me once were in an empty room. He quickly locks the door and leans against it, so that I can't get out. "Why did you pull me away? It's not like she had a chance of winning." I say, crossing my arms over my sticky chest.

"I know, but if you beat up Lisa she'd make your life a living hell. Well, even more than she already does." He says.

"So. As long as I got a few punches in, it would've been worth it."

Riley lets out a light laugh. "Why are you always so violent?" I just shrug. "I will move away from this door, if you promise not to run out of this room."

I sigh. "I promise."

He steps away from the door and goes into the bathroom, which is attached to the bedroom. I take a seat on the bed and wait for him to come back out.

I still don't get why he pulled me away from her. She irritates me soo badly. I wish I could just nail her in the face. Many, many times. I don't get why guys like her, though. Her bra is defiantly stuffed. Her hair can not naturally be that color or than length. She's soo short. And I bet that she starves herself, just to stay that thin.

Riley comes back out with a damp wash cloth. He sits next to me on the bed and hesitates, before he starts to clean the caramel a chocolate off of my chest. I sit awkwardly, look down at my feet. I'm not nervous, I know Riley wouldn't try anything, but you'd be weirded out too if some guy, that you hardly know, was cleaning caramel off of your boobs with a wash cloth.

"So.. um. You look pretty tonight" Riley says, trying to start a conversation in this awkward situation.

I snort. "Ya, because sticky and chocolaty is defiantly attractive."

"We'll you looked better ten minutes ago."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks."

"Um, Max."

"Yes." I look up at him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"I think..." He starts.

"You think what?" I ask after he doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"I think I love you," He says so fast that I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. Key word: Almost. "I mean I know I've kind of got the reputation as a player and all and I guess I was with those other girls. But I didn't feel anything for them, but I feel something for you. Something strong."

What the fuck? Love me? Where did that come from? We've only been dating for a little while and he's already saying that he loves me. I find myself at a lack of words. "Cool."

"Cool?"

"Um, ya." I say, feeling more awkward about him touching my boobs.

"Is there anything that you want to say to me?" He pushes.

"Um, ya. Actually there is." I say.

"Really?" His face lights up.

"Ya. I think we should go back downstairs. I'm all cleaned up now," I motion to my now non-sticky chest. "And it is Angels birthday. This day should be about her. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I say, standing up.

Riley stands up, too and follows me back downstairs. By the time were at the bottom of the steps, we've got everyone's attention. I look around at all of the faces of the nerds, the jocks, the dancers, the singers and the cheerleaders. Riley wraps his arm around my shoulder and is the first of us to speak. "Is there a problem? What the hell are you looking at?"

Mostly everyone looks away, and goes back to whispering among their friends. The few who still stare at us are either Riley's ex's or the girls that have a crush on him. Well I shouldn't say stare at us, more like glare at me.

I spot Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. I start to make my way over to them. On the way a spot a punch table a few feet away.

"Hey Riley will you-" I trail off as I realize that Riley's not behind me anymore. Huh, I wonder where he went.

I grab a glass of punch and walk over to my friends... and Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge is the first to greet me, "Hey!"

"Hi." I say.

"Where were you?" Angel asks.

"Oh, long story. long story short, I was upstairs with Riley."

Nudge wiggles her eye brows and give me that perverted look.

Iggy puts one hand on his hip, sticks out his lips in a duck face manner, and snaps his fingers three times in a 'z'. "Uh, uh. Girl that's just nasty."

Everyone, including me laughs. "Riley was just helping me with a favor."

He looks me up and down and smacks his lips. "Mmhm. 'favor'." He says, with air quotes. He turns his head away and mumbles, "Rachet ass hoe."

I roll my eye's. "So where's Ella?"

Iggy snorts. "With mr. jackass."

"You almost sound jealous." I raze my eyebrows.

"I'm not. Why would I be? I'm dating Kelsey," He says. "I just don't like Caden. She's too good for him..."

"Wait since when are you dating Kelsey?" Nudge asks.

"Since like five minutes ago." He shrugs. "By the way Fang's is with Tiffany."

"And your telling us that why?" I ask.

"Well he's part of our bestie group. I thought you'd want to know where he is."

"Bestie group? What the hell, Iggy? Are you on drugs?"

"No. Well, uh.. Maybe. Doesn't matter, that's not the point," He says. "The point is, we're the bestie group, duh. Me, you, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Fang."

"Since when are you, Fang, Gazzy and I friends?"

"Since ever." He once again says in a girl voice.

"Since never." I correct him.

"Ok, fine. Since never, but Nudge says I should start being nicer to you guys. She wants us all to be best friends."

I turn to Nudge. "You know that's never going to happen, right?"

"It can and is going to happen, weather you like it or not."

"Ok fine, I can get along with Gazzy, but Iggy and Fang are a lost cause." I say.

"Hey!" Iggy says defensively. "I can be lovable!"

"Aww, did your mom tell you that?" I ask.

"No!" He says quickly. "...Maybe."

* * *

"Everyone who's playing truth or dare, sit in a circle." Nudge announces.

"Are you playing?" Nudge asks me.

"Ya. When have I ever not played?"

Nudge, Riley Ella, Caden, Angel and I make I way over to the circle. I sit down between Ella and Riley. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy make their way over and sit on the other side of Riley.

"Okay, Caden you go first."

"Okay," Caden says. "Um, Carter truth or dare?"

I look over at Carter. I guess she's what you'd call a nerd. She has wavy, jet-black hair; dark blue eyes; and fair skin. She pushes her thick rimmed glasses further up on her nose. "Dare."

Everyone 'ohs'. Caden smiles. "I see we've got a taker. Okay I dare you to... Oh! I got one. Seven minutes in heaven with... Drew, in the nearest closet."

Carter hesitates, but she eventually stands up and starts walking towards the hall closet, with Drew on her tail, smiling like a perverted pig. Nudge sets her timer for seven minutes and we continue on with the game. Next is Lisa.

"I pick Fang," Big shocker. "Truth or dare?"

Fang smirks. "Dare, baby."

"I dare you to make out with me for two minutes straight." She winks and applies another layer of lip gloss.

Fang doesn't hesitate. He grabs Lisa and places her on his lap. They immediately start shoving their tongue's down each other's throats. It seems like forever until I hear the timer beep, telling us that's it's two minutes. Fang pulls back, but Lisa grabs his face and continues to kiss him. Fang has to literally pry her off of him. She eventually pulls down her three inch skirt, fixes her long curls, and sits back down in her original spot. It's now my turn.

"Okay, I pick..." I look around at the large group of teenagers, trying to pick one.

"Oh,oh! Pick me bestie!" Iggy says, waving his hand frantically in the air.

"Okay Iggy. Bestie. Truth or Dare?" I say in the most innocent voice that I can possible do.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the neighborhood. In your boxers. Singing 'I'm a goofy goober'."

Iggy mumbles something to himself, not looking very happy about his dare. He strips down to his boxers right in front of us. I shield my eyes from his skinniness. Next is Gazzy.

"Truth or dare, Max?" Gazzy says.

"Dare..." I hesitate. I swear I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"I dare you to run around the neighborhood, in your bra and panties. With Iggy. Singing 'I'm a goofy goober'."

Iggy yells with joy and hugs Gazzy. "I love you, bro!"

I moan, "Hold on, let me go strip."

I make my way to the nearest bathroom. I strip down to my Victoria secret bra, that Nudge made me wear and my boy shorts. I then wrap a robe around me and make my way back out in to the living room. Iggy gives me a confused look. "The dare was, in your bra and panties. But you could also go full blown naked. I'd be cool with that, too," He says. I glare at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that's not the way that you talk about you bestie."

"Shut up and let's go, Iggy." We make our way outside, to the front porch. I close the front door behind me. "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Iggy takes off down the street singing. I can barely see him, since it's pitched dark. It has to be around ten or ten-thirty. I slip off the robe and start running down the street, singing with him. I stay a few paces behind him, even though I'm much faster. Once we reach the last seven houses I quickly sprint off in front of Iggy. I get to Fangs front yard and quickly slip back on the robe. I reach the front door, by the time that Iggy walks up to the house, breaking heavily.

Everyone's eyes are on us, when I open the front door. "What?'

"Did you get caught by anyone?" Angel asks.

"No." Is all I say. I make my way back to the bathroom and put my corset, skirt, and heels back on. When I return to the circle Carter and Drew are back. Drew looks pissed and Carter looks scared. I wonder what happened in that closet. Drew's probably just mad because Carter wouldn't give him a blow job or something like that. Carter slips on her jacket, and grabs her bag. She then collects her friend and they exit Fangs house, with everyone watching them

**(Sorry! It's not my best chapter and it took me forever to update. Please review and tell me any ideas you have, that you want to happen in the story and what you thought of it. The next chapter might be the last chapter about the party or I might just leave the party off at this. Idk. Anyways, love you guys-Tally!)**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**(OMG! I lOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! Thank you soo much for so many reviews Moonshroom420. I wouldn't be able to continue writing without all of the support. So anyways, I'm going to try to post chapters as often as I can, but I'm in all advanced classes (Which aren't the easiest for me) and I have to get a good GPA. I want to become a Vet so I need good grades.)**

**Maxs Pov**

**(Monday) **

I wake up to a knock on my bedroom door. I moaned and look over at my alarm clock. It's nine-ten A.M. I don't have to be up for another twenty minutes. Who the freak is disturbing my sleep? Again comes another set of knocks on the door.

"I'm coming!" I scream.

I get up and slip on a pair of shorts. I make my way to the door and open it to see Riley. His blonde hair is perfectly gelled and spiked up. And here I am looking like complete crap. I mentally shrug. Oh well.

"Hey," He says, leaning in to kiss me.

I put my hand flat on his chest, stopping him. He gives me a looked mixed with hurt and confusion.

"Dude, I just woke up and haven't brushed my teeth. Do you really want to kiss dog crap breath?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Good point. Can I come in? I brought you some breakfast." He says and holds up a McDonald's bag.

I quickly snatch the food from his hand. "You may enter."

I plop down on my bed and Riley sits on my desk chair. I start shoving my mouth with my breakfast sand-which and I feel his gaze on me.

"Why are you up already?" I say, between chews.

"I wake up at five everyday. I always go for a run and head over to the gym." He says.

I nod. "Way too early for me."

"Are we going to have that talk now?" He blurts out.

"What talk?" I fake confusion.

"Max's we both know what talk I'm talking about." He says.

"Okay fine," I sigh "What about...us do we need to talk about?"

"About yesterday. I told you that I loved you, and I was serious. And all you had to say was cool?" He says. "Do you not like me or something?"

"No. I do like you, Riley. I just don't like you as much as you like me." I admit.

"Why not? What about me don't you like?"

"It's not you. It's just... It's a long story, okay?"

"You can tell me." He says, genuinely concerned.

"I don't trust easily."

"You can trust me. With anything." He says.

"It's not that easy."

He sits for a few seconds staring at his feet. When he finally speaks, he sounds like he's in pain. "Do you want to break up?"

"Do you?" I ask.

"No, not at all. But if you do then..." He trails off.

"Listen, Riley. Your not a complete jack-ass like I thought you'd be. But If we continue to date, you have to know that I'm not into you as much as your into me. But I do like you." I say.

"I can deal with that. As long as you don't cheat on me." He says, giving me a look.

I snort. "I won't. I'm not Lisa."

"No. Your way better."

Riley once again leans over and tries to kiss me. This time I don't try and stop him. If he wants to kiss me let him do it at his own risk. He kisses slowly and passionately, me like my breath doesn't smell like a rats ass. I'm the first to pull away.

"Okay I have to go take a shower and you have to not be here," I say. "Meet me in front of the girls dorm at nine-forty."

"Deal," He says. He embraces me in a hug and kisses the top of my head. He then lets go of me and exits my room.

* * *

**Ellas Pov**

**(Monday) **

My alarm starts chirping, telling me it's time to wake up. I moan and snuggle into the big object next to me, that's giving off comfortable heat. The object beside me moves.

"Come on Ells, we gotta get up." Caden says.

"I don't wanna." I whine.

"I don't either, but we have to."

Caden gets up out of my bed, leaving me feeling cold. I look over at him, standing in his boxers. Oh god, he's so hot. He's so tall, and big and tan and he has a six pack. I love his emerald green eyes. They go so well with his dirty blonde hair. FYI, no we did not sleep together. We were watching movies in my dorm and we fell asleep in my bed. Nothing more, nothing less.

I get up out of bed and stretch. Caden comes over and kisses me on the cheek. "I gotta go, I'll see you in a few."

I smile at him. "'Kay,"

He exits my room as I make my way to my bathroom. I take a twenty minute shower, which is like the longest shower that I've ever taken. Once I'm out and dried off, I slip into a pair of stretchy black jeans, a loose fitting blue tank-top and a pair of red flip flops. I blow dry my hair and throw it up in a high pony tail. Yes, I know I have been acting kind of girly ever since I've met Caden, but my sense of style hasn't changed at all. I still don't wear any make-up or bows.

I quickly shove my books unto my bed and head off to the class building. Ya, I'm thirty minutes early, but that gives me more time to hang out with Caden at my locker and maybe have a little making out. I close and lock my door. I turn around and almost run into Riley. What the freak is he doing in the girls dorm... coming out of Max's room?

Oh no she didn't.

* * *

**Maxs Pov**

**(Monday) **

I throw on a pair of bright pink skinny jeans (It's the only pair of jeans that were clean), a navy blue and white stripped T-shirt and navy blue converse. I put my hair up in a bun, since I didn't comb it out. I grab my black book bag and head out, locking my door behind me.

I make it to the class building, with eight minutes to spare. I finish shoving my books in my locker, when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn to see Riley. He smiles down at me. I never realized how much taller her is than me. He's got me by a good six inches or so.

"Hey beautiful," He says.

I roll my eyes and shut my locker. He slings his arm over my shoulder and we start walking to my first class.

"Max!" Someone yells.

I stop and turn, just as a running Iggy catches up to us. He's soon joined by Gazzy and Fang.

"What Iggy?" I ask.

"I need to..." He trails off as he sees Riley. "Oh. Hey Riley." He mumbles.

"Sup, Iggy." Riley nods.

What's going on? Iggy and Riley are friends, so why are they acting so weird around each other. I could see if it was Iggy and Caden, but this is Riley and Caden. I'll have to ask Riley about that later.

Iggy turns back to me. "I need to talk to you."

"I have to go." I say, annoyed.

"It'll take two seconds. I promise." He says.

"Okay. Say what you need to say, right now." Riley says.

"I'd like to speak to Max. Alone." He gives me a look.

"Ugh! Later. I have to go." I say.

"Okay meet me at your locker at lunch. Kay?"

"Kay." I say. Iggy staggers off and Riley and I walk off to my first class.

**(Sucks right? I know! I should be sleeping right now because I have school tomorrow, but I wanted to write so badly. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Night! Love you-Tally!)**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**(Hey, so here's another Chapter. Special shout out to Strawwberryz, thank you soo much! I love you! So anyways, so this is another one of my shorter chapter. Sorry, but I have a lot of stuff to get done. Anyways hope you like it!)**

**Maxs Pov**

**(Lunch) **

My Iphone buzzes from inside my pocket. I take it out to see that I have two new messages. One's from Sam and one's from a random number

**(614) 502-9***: Where are you? I'm at your locker. -Iggy**

I quickly add Iggy to my contacts and text him back.

**Max: Omw! Damn, can a girl get her food first? **

I check the message from Sam, too.

**Sam: Hey **

**Max: Hey **

I take a big bite from my sand-which and stand up. Ella, Nudge, Angel and Riley all look at me in confusion.

"I'll be right back." I say and start walking to my locker. My phone once again buzzes

**Iggy: Hurry up fatty **

I mentally roll my eyes. That's Iggy for ya.

**Sam: Hey. Can I ask you a question?**

**Max: Sure...**

**Sam: When will you be able to come home and visit?**

**Max: Probably not until Spring break. Possibly Winter break, but I doubt it**

**Sam: Oh, okay **

**Max: Ya **

I put my phone back into my pocket just as I arrive at my locker. Iggy's sitting criss-cross on the floor in front of my locker.

I put my hand on my hip and look down at him. "What is it?"

"Well nice to see you," He says.

"I don't have time for this, just tell me what you want," I say.

He sighs. "Since we're 'friends' now, I guess I should start telling you important stuff."

"One, we are not friends. And two, what kind of stuff?" I ask.

"I don't think you and Riley should date anymore."

Where the heck did that come from? "What? Why not."

"I-" Iggy starts, but a voice cuts him off.

"Hey! There you are, Max." Riley says, walking towards us. He holds out his hands and pull me up.

"Um, hey. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well you got up and left the table in a hurry. I was worried about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Iggy just wanted to talk," I say.

"Oh," Is all Riley says.

"Ya," I say. "So what were you saying Iggy?"

"Um. never mind. It can wait til later." He says.

"Okay," I say.

"Come on," Riley pulls me the opposite direction from Iggy. "Lunch is over."

Once were a good distance away from Iggy, Riley talks. "So what was Iggy saying to you?"

"It was nothing." I shrug.

* * *

**Iggys Pov**

Riley knew that I was going to tell Max the truth about him, that's why he didn't want her to be alone with me. He'a a douche-bag, The real him is. I do think that he does like Max, but she's still not enough for him to change. Riley and I haven't really been friends for the past three months or so. The only reason we talk to each other is because we always hang out with Fang together. If it wasn't for Fang, I'd never speak to Riley.

I grab my goggles out of my locker and head to wood shop. I know I'm considered a player, but there are guys worse than me. Max and Ella have no senses when it comes to guys. Riley and Caden are both ass holes, but the girls can't see past that lovely-dovey crap that the guys are shoveling at them.

* * *

**Maxs Pov **

**(Volleyball practice) **

I reach into my bag and feel around for my phone. I didn't feel it in. I dump my stuff out of my bag and search threw it. I see my spandex, my jersey, my knee pads, my tennis-shoes, my water bottle and my wallet, but no phone. Crap. I better go check my locker. I quickly change into my Volleyball uniform, just so the coach doesn't go completely psycho. I exit the locker room and see the girls practicing our bump, set and spike drill, but without the spike part. I'm our teams star spiker.

"What are you doing, Max? We need to go through our drills," Gabby says, missing the bump that was intended for her.

"I have to go get something. I'll be right back," I say and exit the gym.

I quickly make my way through the halls and to my locker. I turn the corner and see Riley leaning against my locker. It's like he was expected me to come to my locker looking for something. I slowly walk towards him. Once I'm at my locker I say, "What are you doing here?"

He holds up my Iphone. "I thought you'd be looking for this."

"Ya, I was. Where'd you find it?"

"You left it in Math class," He says.

"Oh, well thank you," I say reaching for my phone.

He moves his arm, so that my phone is out of my reach. I give him a confused look. He says, "Who's Sam?"

"What?"

"You heard me," He says with a not-so-nice tone. "Who's. Sam?"

"My friends," I simply say.

"Friend?"

"Yes, friend. He's **just **my friend,"

"Well he seems to want to be more than just friends with you," Riley snorts.

I don't deny his claim. I know Sam wants to be more than just friends. He has ever since I broke up with him, but us breaking up was for the best. I bet he's already got another girlfriend, anyways. It just occurred to me that he doesn't know that Riley and I are dating. We didn't start dating until a little while ago. I mentally count the days in my head. WOW, we been dating for a month already?!

Wait how would Riley know what Sam is like? I look up at him. "You went through my phone?!" Okay, now I was mad.

"Your lock screen said three new messages, two call and one voice mail from Sam. I was curious who this guy, that has to talk to you so badly, was." He shrugs.

"I don't care how curious you are, you don't go through my phone," I say. "How would you like it if I went through your phone?"

"Do it, I don't care. I'm not the one leading guys on, when your in a relationship,"

"I am not leading any guys on!" I yell.

"Oh, Really? So your not leading Sam, Iggy, Josh or Kyle Mason on?!"

"Iggy? What?"

"Don't act stupid. I see the way you two are around each other. How at the party you wanted him to strip. And how he acts all perverted, well more than normal, around you, like he likes you,"

"Okay one, Sam and I are just friends. Two, Iggy is just a weirdo. I do not like him and he does not like me. Three, Josh is my Cousin and we act perverted around each other. It's our thing. And I haven't even talked to Kyle Mason for like ever. He's a jack-ass," I say. "How am I leading him on?"

"In my Biology class Kyle was talking about how you let him feel you up last year and how you always give him that look when you walk by him in the hallway and how you guys are secretly dating, and have been since ninth grade." Riley explains.

"I'm not secretly dating Kyle! And he sure as hell did not feel me up. The only time that he's ever touched me is last year at a party, when he was dared to play the nervous game with me," I explain. "I am not a slut."

"So your not cheating on me?" He says softly. The way I'm use to his talking.

"No," I take a step towards him and wrap my hands around his neck. "I don't want to date those guys. I want to date you,"

I wasn't lying. I honestly do like Riley. I mean I know he just was yelling at me and basically calling me a slut a second ago, but over all he's not a bad guy. He's not like I thought he would be. When he first asked me out I thought he'd be a total jerk, but now that I've gotten to know him, he seems like a pretty okay guy.

Riley takes two steps towards me, so that our chest are touching. He wraps his hands around my waist and smiles down at me. "I love you, Max."

He doesn't wait for me to answer. He smashed his lips into mine. At first he's gentle, but his kissing become more hungry and urgent. I kiss him back every time. His lips taste like mint and strawberry. Weird, but good. He places his hands on my hips and gently pushes me, so that my back is against the lockers. You'd think I'd find it hot that he's straddling me to my locker, but I feel nervous and completely claustrophobic.

I put my hands on his chest and push him back. He tries to lean in to continue kissing me, but I lock my arms and keep him arms length away from me. Once I get my breathing under control I say, "I have to go back to practice,"

He sighs. "I don't want you to go," I stay quite, not knowing what to say. I'm not one to talk all mushy and lovely dovey. "Come to my dorm tonight at nine."

"Can't. I have extended MMA practice tonight," I lie.

"What time do you get back?" He asks.

"Ten,"

"Okay come to my dorm at ten-thirty,"

"Why?" I ask.

He thinks over what he's going to say. "I want to show you something."

"Um, Okay,"I say. "What dorm?"

"I'm the dorm to the right of Fang's." He says, like he assumes I know where Fang's dorm is.

"Okay, I'll see you at nine,"

"See you then," He kisses me on the cheek and walks away.

I make my way back to the gym. I'm not stupid, I know why he wants me to come to his dorm. He doesn't want to show me anything besides his package.

He wants to have sex.

Sex. Was I ready for that with Riley? Sam and I dated for five years and the the furthest we'd done is when I let him touch my boob. I wasn't even ready for sex with Sam. But that was two years ago, I was only fifteen. Maybe things have changed. Maybe I have changed.

I'm probably in over my head. He probably doesn't even want to do it. I mean why would he? What's so attractive about me? I don't know. I'll just have to let it play out and when the time comes, if it comes, I'll know if I'm ready or not. If I say no, would Riley respect my choice?

**(Sorry that it sucks. I did this really fast. I just got back from out of state and I have to start on my Science Fair homwork. Not fun. Anyways, hope you liked it. Love you-Tally!)**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**(Hey guys! So here's another chapter. I hope it's how you guys wanted it to turn out and if it isn't then... Anyways so I'm probably going to be doing this a lot. I'll be posting like four chapters, then taking a break and then posting four more chapters.)**

**Maxs Pov **

I slowly and quietly walk to Riley's dorm. I still have on my Volleyball clothes and I reek badly of sweat. I will admit that I am kind of nervous. Not for sneaking out past curfew- I do that all of the time. I'm nervous about Riley. He does seem like a sweet guy, and if things go wrong tonight it could be the end of us. To be honest, I'm surprised that were still together. I didn't even want to date him or like him when he asked me out. I was planning on breaking up with him the night after the party. But I felt too sorry for him to dump him. But then he pulled that little stunt earlier and I was ready to dump him then and there. But then he made me feel sorry for him. Again.

I already have a prediction of how tonight's going to end and that prediction isn't very good. I hope for once that I'm wrong. But it wouldn't be the end of the world if we broke up. He basically means nothing to me. The only things I care about is most importantly and my best-friends. Everyone else can just leave me the hell alone.

I make my way to the boys dorm building. I take my phone out and tell Riley that I'm here. He replies with a quick okay. He's at the door within seconds. He opens the door. He's wearing a yellow tank top with black letters that say 'Just do it' on it and orange basketball shorts. His hair looks damp, like he just got out of the shower.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come in?" He smiles.

I mentally shake myself and force a smile onto my face. "Ya, sorry. I'm just a little tired from Volleyball and MMA," I lie.

"I know how you feel. We had an extra long football practice today."

"Well since were both tired, how about I go back to my dorm and we both go to sleep and we can meet at your dorm tomorrow."

"No!" He yells quickly. "I mean, I have stuff to do tomorrow. Tonight's my only free night and I wanna go spend it with my favorite girl."

"So go get her," I say nonchalantly.

"Haha, very funny," He says, "Now come in, it's cold out here."

I sigh and enter the building. Riley takes the lead and shows me to his room. As we enter I take in my surroundings. Everything on one side of the room is orange and yellow- my least favorite colors. The other side of the room is red and brown. Unlike the orange and yellow side of the room- which I'm assuming is Riley's side- The red and brown side is a total pig-sti.

"Who's your room-mate?" I ask.

"Tim Johnson. He's a Senior," Riley explains. "He's suspended right now. He was caught using drugs on campus."

I nod and take a seat in his swiveling desk chair. I spin around in a circle until I feel dizzy.

"So," He says.

"So," I repeat.

"About earlier, I'm really sorry. I know I kind of flipped out and became all stalker mode."

"Ya you did," I frown. "What was that all about anyways?"

"I don't know. I just act stupid sometimes. Alot." He flops down on his bed and pats the spot next to him. "Come lay with me."

"I'm good," I say.

"Come on, I don't bite," He smirks.

"Not what I'm worried about," I mumble.

I slowly make my way over to the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed, as far away from him as possible. He quickly scoops me up and brings me closer to him. I automatically stiffen.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say. "I just want to go to bed."

"So lay down. You can sleep in here."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Nudge or Ella will probably go to my room looking for me, they do every morning. They'll be worried when they see I'm not there."

"It doesn't matter. You are safe though."

We sit in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Finally Riley clicks a button on the remote and his Tv comes to life. He turns on a movie that I've never seen. After a while he shifts and puts his arm around me. I look up at him. His blue eyes are very focus on the Tv, his lips in a line. I turn back to the Tv. Maybe I was wrong about his intentions. I was probably just being paranoid.

"Hey, Max."

I look back up at him. He leans in and crashes his lips into mine. I'm taken off guard. I manage to to put my hands between us and push him back. I instantly stand up and get as far away from him as possible.

"Max, whats wrong?!"

"You sure as hell know what's wrong."

"I really don't. What's the matter with you."

"I don't want to _do it _with you."

"What?"

"How much clearer can I be?"

"You're confusing me. Who said anything about doing it?"

"Come on Riley. We both know why you wanted me to come here tonight."

He sigh. "Okay, fine. Yes I did want to _do it, _but I would never force you to," He says. "I love you, Max."

Now it was my turn to sigh. I push my hair back from my face and tell him the truth. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" He asks, standing up.

"I'm sorry Riley, but we're done. I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! Max you can't do this!" He yells. "I thought you loved me?"

"I've never loved you and you know that." I admit.

* * *

**Rileys Pov **

She walks out of the room without another word. The only girl that I've ever loved just dumped me and left. It feel as if my heart literally broke. Not from her leaving me, but from what she said. She never loved me. I tricked myself into thinking that she'd ever loved me.

My sadness quickly turned into Anger. She played me. She lead me on, made me believe that she liked me. But she never did. How could I be so stupid to believe that she could ever possibly love me?

I grab up a glass cup off of my desk and throw it at the wall. The glass shatters and flies around the room. I repeatedly hit my head against the wall. Over. And over. And over again, until I'm pretty sure my nose it broken. I go to the mirror. My forehead's bloody and swollen.

"Fuck!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

**(Sorry not my best chapter. I hope you guys like the ending. The next chapter is going to be better than this one, or at least in my head I think it will be. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Love you guys-Tally!)**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Fangs Pov**

**(Tuesday)**

Iggy, Tiffany, Lisa and I sit in the boys lobby playing would you rather. Tiffany, Iggy, Kelsey and I were going to go on a double date, but Kelsey said she couldn't go because of a 'major crisis', but Tiffany told me that she didn't go because she had nothing to wear. So anyways we called off the double date. As for Lisa, I don't know why she's here. After she found out the date was called off and that we were just hanging out in the lobby she decided to invite herself over.

I hear someone coming down the steps. I turn to see that's it's Riley. I remember hearing screaming coming from his dorm last night, but I was too lazy to get up to see what it was. I don't know, but he didn't go to school today. He doesn't look sick, just messed up. It's freaking eighty degrees outside and he's wearing a hat. He also has a piece of tape across his nose.

"Where were you today?" I ask.

"At the hospital." He says. He comes over and sits on the ground next to me.

"Why?"

He grabs his hat and yanks it off of his head. His forehead is purple, red and swollen. He says,"That's why."

"What happen?" Lisa asks as if she really cares. She moves over to him and sits on his lap, snuggling into his neck and rubbing her hands all over him.

"Maximum fucking Ride happened," He says, wrapping his arms around Lisa.

"She punched you?" Iggy exclaimed.

"No! Are you a fucking idiot?! I wouldn't let a fucking girl punch me."

Iggy looks down. "It was just a question. you don't have to be so mean," He mumbles.

I pat Iggy on the back. "That's what you get," I say to Riley. "You should have know better that to mess with Maximum Ride."

"Oh you have no room to talk," He responds.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've hung out with her multiple times. You trying to get cozy with her?"

"No!" I protest. "Maximum Ride. Not my type of girl."

"Good," Tiffany says, running her hands through my hair. "Cause I'm your girl."

I push her off of me. "What'd I tell you about touching me?"

She sighs and mumbles, "That I'm not allowed to touch you, unless you ask me to."

"That's my girl."

I give her another one of my fake smiles. I give those a lot. I rarely smile at all. No one seems to tell which smiles are real and which one's are fake. The only time I really smile is when I'm around Iggy or Gazzy.

* * *

**Maxs Pov **

**(Wednesday) **

I get up and throw on a pair of grey sweat pants, with the word 'volleyball' written across the butt in black letters and a red sweater, that's two sizes too big. I slip on a pair of black sandals, that I'm pretty sure Ella left over and comb my hair out as much as possible, but I barely get a comb through it. I grab my book bag off of my desk and start shoving my books, my phone, and my keys into it.

I noticed that Riley wasn't at school yesterday. I kind of, sort of feel a little tiny bit bad. I hope I din't hurt him to bad. The last words that I said to him were 'I never loved you'. I know it sounds harsh, but it was the truth. It was for his own good, though. I couldn't continue to lead him on any longer. Plus he'll have a new girlfriend by tomorrow. He'll get over me.

I lock up and head to the class building. After I put my stuff in my locker, except for my math stuff, I head over to Ella's locker. I turn the corner and I see Caden and Ella making out against her locker.

"EWW!" I yell. They instantly jump back from each other. Once they realize it's just me and not a teacher they both glare at me. "Oh, I know you do not want to play the glaring game with me because I would defiantly win."

Ella smiles and rolls her eyes. She quickly pecks Caden on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Caden says. "Love you."

"Love you too, babe." I say.

Ella laughs lightly. "Bye. Love you."

Once Caden walks away I say, "So you and Caden still going strong?"

"Yup. You and Riley?" She asks, opening her locker.

I sigh. "I broke up with Riley."

"What? When?"

"Two days ago."

Most people would've said I'm sorry or aww, but not Ella. She says, "Finally!"

"Finally?" I ask.

"Ya. You never liked him anyways. No point in dating him if you don't like him."

"Ya, I guess. I just feel kind of bad."

"Well don't . You did the right thing." Ella says.

She turns and starts putting books into her locker. I stand and wait for her to finish, so that we can go to class. Some how the air around me changes and I feel a presence behind me. I look in the mirror in Ella's locker and guess who I see behind me. Yup, Riley. God this is not what I need right. I can practically already hear him in my head.

I slowly turn around to face him. "Riley I don't have time for this. I-" I start.

Riley cuts me off. "-And I don't have time for you. Now can you move the fuck away from my locker?" He motions to the locker next to Ella's.

I stand still like an idiot, staring at him. Everything about him is different. His tone, the way he talks to me and even his looks. His forehead and nose are bruised and he has a piece of tape over the bridge of his nose. What the fuck happened to him?

Riley shoves me out of the way, almost making me trip and fall. "Did you just push me?"

"Are you really that fucking stupid now?" He says coldly.

My eyes widen. "Why are you acting like this, like a dick? You've never talk to me like this."

"Don't talk to me you fucking slut."

"Slut?" I repeat. So this is how he's going to be now. Two can play this game. "I'm still not slutty enough to sleep with you."

He shoves me against the locker. Not like the night that I was suppose to be in Volleyball, but instead I was making out with Riley. Now he was really mad and hated my guts. He took a step closer to me closing the space between us. "If you ever tell anyone anything I swear to god that I will make your life such a living hell, that you'll wish you were dead." He threatens between clenched teeth.

I try shoving him, but he doesn't budge. "Let go of me!" I yell at him.

"Hey!" Someone familiar voice yells from behind Riley. My bestie: Iggy. "What's going on here?"

Riley finally lets go of me and steps back. I see Fang, Iggy and Lisa standing there watching us. Riley growls, "Nothing. Let's go Lisa."

Riley grabs Lisa by her skinny arm and yanks her down the hall way with him. Once they round the corner Iggy comes up to me and starts patting me down. "Omg, are you okay, bestie? Is anything broken? Are you hurt?" He once again says in his feminine voice.

I swat his hands away. "I'm fine." I yell.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" I yell again.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was helping you." He frowns.

I take a few deep breaths and count to ten. "I'm sorry, Iggy. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at..." I trail off.

What was I mad at? Riley? What he did? How he acted? I was stupid to think that he'd still act the same way once I dumped him.

"I know." Iggy says genuinely.

I work up the best smile that I possibly can. "Still besties?" I ask.

"No shit sure-lock! Of course we are!" He says smiling.

I laugh lightly. My gaze up to Fang. He stands there looking just as emotionless as ever.

"What was he doing?" Fang asks, just to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing," I say quickly. As if on que the second bell rings. "Come on Ella, we have to go to class."

I grab her arm and pull her towards the direction of my first class.

"Wait, I have to close my locker," She says.

"You can close it later," I say and continue to tug her along with me.

**(So um, not much to say. I know Fang kind of seems like a dick in this chapter, but he's not. It all goes along with the story. Riley on the other hand is a dick. Sorry that it was short, but I have to go to bed. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Love you guys-Tally!)**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**(Hey! So I'm so happy for all of the reviews. Questions to be answered: One, Riley did not really break him nose. It's just bruised and swollen from where he kept hitting his head on the wall at the end of chapter fourteen. Two, In chapter Fifteen, when Riley and Max are in the hallway and Riley is threatening her. Riley was threatening that if she told anyone any of the things that he told her, like how he told her he loved her and stuff like that, that he would make her life a living hell. So ya, Riley is officially on Max's shit list. Iggy on the other hand has made his way from her shit list to her so-so list. Gazzy has always been and is still on Max's so-so list and Fang's still on Max's shit list. He's done nothing to prove that he should be taken off of her shit list. Anyways I hope you guys like Cella (Caden and Ella) and that you see that Caden isn't such a bad guy. Anymore questions? No? Okay, then continue reading...) **

**Maxs Pov **

**(Wednesday)**

***Lunch time* **

I go through the lunch line and load my tray with Broccoli Chicken Cheese Casserole, two powdered covered brownies, a piece of bread and a can of sprite. I pay for my food and make my way over to my table. Unfortunately my table's all the way at the back of the cafeteria, so I have to pass the 'popular' table, which is in the center of the lunch room. Of course it's in the middle of the lunch room. They just have to have all of the attention.

I can't help but glance over. Yup, they're all there sitting at their little round Table. Lisa, Iggy, Tiffany, Gazzy, Fang, Riley and a few other people that I forget the name's of. Lisa spots me glancing over at them. She smiles and leans over and snuggles into Riley's arm. Is she really trying to make me Jealous? Apparently the news hasn't gotten around the _I_ broke up with _him. _They can go and get married for all I care.

I turn away and walk by them, trying to ignore the whispering that suddenly occurred by Lisa. I finally reach my table. I set my tray down and take a seat next to Ella. Luckily Iggy and them weren't sitting with us today. Just Ella, Caden, Angel and I. I notice that Nudge is missing but I don't say anything about it. I start to eat my casserole and listen to the debate that Angel and Ella are having about whether the hulk is a super hero or not. Caden glances up at me and rolls his eyes as if to say '_make it stop'. _I smile back at him.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear a female voice scream.

I turn to see Nudge running towards me. Wow, this is the fasted I've ever seen the girl run. Actually this is the only time the girl runs, unless there's a major sale at one of her favorite stores. She some how convinces her gym coach to let her sit out when they have to run laps and stuff. She doesn't have the same gym coach as me, obviously. Her gym coach is Mr. Delgoto. She's really nice.

Nudge comes to a stop and takes a seat next to me. I silently wonder how she runs in those six inch death traps she calls heel, as Nudge catches her breath. Once her breathing is under control she yells, basically blowing my ear drum.

"I JUST SAW RILEY MAKING OUT WITH LISA!"

"I know," I say nonchalantly.

She looks at me like I just kicked a puppy. "You know?"

"Ya."

"And your not going to do anything about it?"

I shrug. "He's not my problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with him." I say and take a big bite of my casserole.

"What? When?"

"Two days ago. I'm surprised that you haven't found out yet. You usually know what's going to happen, before it even happens."

"Why'd you break up?"

"I didn't like him," I say. I look around. Everyone at my table was staring at me. I hate being the center of attention. "Look I don't want to talk about it."

"Any more news?" Angel asks.

"Tons! First off Riley and Lisa are now dating." Nudge says. She then looks at me with sympathy. "But I bet you already knew that."

"Ya, we did," Ella says.

Nudge quickly changes the subject. "Also Ella and Caden are one of this months cutest couples!"

"One?" I ask.

"Ya. There's three, Ella and Caden, Fang and Tiffany and... Riley and Lisa." She says the last part quickly.

"Nudge you don't have to not say his name. I'm over him. _I _broke up with _him._"

"Okay. Sorry," She says. "Oh and Lisa's throwing a big party after the Football game on Friday!"

Nudge goes on telling Angel the rest of the gossip that she heard around. I start devouring my brownies. I don't know how long I was zoning out for, before I came back to reality. I look around and I see three additional people sitting at our table. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy now sitting with us. I blink in confusion.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask.

"Like two seconds ago," Iggy says in a duh tone.

"Why did you move tables?"

"Lisa and Riley were talking bad about you," Gazzy's sweet voice says. "Iggy, Fang and I were tired of it, so we moved tables. And because we couldn't stand Lisa any longer,"

"Where's Tiffany?" I ask Fang.

Fang smirks. "Why? You jealous that I'm dating her and not you?"

I slap his arm. "You just had to take a simple question and turn it into something cocky don't you?"

"That's my job, baby."

"But seriously where is she?" Nudge asks.

"Not here." He says, obviously annoyed.

"Oh," Nudge says. "Well did you know that you guys are couple of the month?"

He lets out a humorless laugh. "Well that's not going to last for long."

"Why not?" Angel asks.

"I'm dumping her," He says. "I forgot that I was even dating her, until she called me up a few days ago."

I glare at him. He must feel my gaze because he turns to me. Instead of flinching like most people do, he gives me a cocky smirk.

"That means I'll be looking for fresh meat," He says seductively.

"And your telling me that why?"

"Baby, we both know you want me."

I swear if he calls me baby one more time I'm going to punch him in the throat.

"Psh, in your dreams," I say.

"Come on, I'm sexy and I know it."

"You cocky and you show it."

"Your slutty and you blow it."

"I would blow you but sorry, I can't put small objects in my mouth or I'll choke."

"Max, we all know Fang Walker's dick isn't small," He gets even cockier. If that's possible. "Your comeback was a fail."

"So was your dad's condom." I smile sweetly as Iggy, Gazzy, Caden and Ella 'ohhhh'. I then get up to throw my trash away, before Fang can respond.

I take six steps, before I hear Fang yell. "You know if I wanted a bitch I would've bought a dog."

I smirk to myself as I dump my trash. I have to admit that boy did have skills when it comes to comebacks, but no as good as me. He sure as hell isn't as good as me when it comes to sarcasm either. The bell rings over head, signaling that lunch is over and that we have five minutes to get our stuff and get to class.

* * *

I grab my books and stuff out of my locker and shove it into my book-bag. Once I grab all of my things I head outside. I take a seat on the bench and wait for Nudge's pink bug to show up. She's my ride back to the dorm's today. Ya it's only a fifteen minute walk from here to the girl's dorms, but I'm sore from Volleyball practice. Instead of a pink bug, a black 2013 Jeep Grand Cherokee pulls up. The window rolls down and familiar face smirks at me.

"What do you want, Fang?"

"I want you to get in the car."

"And why would I so that?"

"Because it's either get into my car or walk your ass back to your room."

"Nudge is picking me up any minute."

"No she's not, dip-shit," He says. "Why do you think I'm here? She asked me to pick your sorry butt up."

"Why?"

"She said something about a spider in her car and that she needed to take her baby some where to get her car cleaned. ASAP."

That sounds just like Nudge. She has to go get the whole car cleaned, instead of just killing it and moving on. She has major OCD, but especially about her car. Or Cazador, as she calls it.

"Are you going to get in? I don't have all day." Fang says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I don't need anyone's help, let alone Fang's help. "Leave. I'll walk," I say.

"Bitch, I did not come all the way over here for you to walk back. Get your ass in the dang car or I'll make you."

I narrow my eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes it it. Now which are you choosing?"

I stand my ground, even though I am exhausted. "I'm walking."

He sighs, "I warned you."

Before I even realize what he's doing he's out of the car and has me thrown over his shoulder. He starts walking back to his car.

"FANG, LET ME DOWN!" I yell and slap his back.

He acts like I didn't even blow his ear drum. He opens up the door and throws me into the back seat of his car. I sit up as he closes the door and hops back into the drivers seat. Fang's smart enough to lock the door before I can get to the handle. I sit in the back seat with my arms crossed around my chest. He turns to me, with his face scrunched up.

"What?" I ask.

"You stink," He says.

"Well duh, I just came from Volleyball practice."

"So, I just came from Football and you don't see me smelling like a rats ass."

"It's because I don't take showers in the girls locker room."

"Why not? Insecure around other girl?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not having this conversation again."

"Again?"

"Yes. Lisa and I have already had this conversation before."

"And how did that end?"

"It ended with Lisa naked and me in my bra and underwear." Why am I telling him this? Shut up, Max!

Fang lifts his brows. "Details please."

"I bet you've seen Lisa naked before."

"I have," He says. "But I meant details about you naked."

I glare at him as he winks at me in the review mirror. "You're a pig." I say.

He chuckles a little and turns on the radio. A really cool song starts to play.

**(Monster by Imagine Dragons)**

**Ever since I could remember **

**Everything inside of me**

**Just wanted to fit in**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

***Music***

**I was never one for pretenders **

**Everything I tried to be**

**just wouldn't settle in**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

***Music***

**If I told you what I was**

**Would you turn your back on me?**

**And if I seem ****dangerous**

**Would you be scared?**

***Music***

**I get the feeling just because**

**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

**If this problem lies in me**

***Music***

**I'm only a man **

**With a chamber who's got me**

**I'm taking a stand **

**To escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster**

**I'm turning to a monster**

**A monster, a monster**

**And it keeps getting stronger**

***Music***

**Can I clear my conscience**

**If I'm different from the rest?**

**Do I have to run and hide?**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

***Music***

**I never said that I want this**

**This burden came to me**

**And it's made it's home inside**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

***Music***

**If I told you what I was**

**Would you turn your back on me?**

**And if I seem ****dangerous**

**Would you be scared?**

***Music***

**I get the feeling just because**

**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**

**If this problem lies in me**

***Music***

**I'm only a man**

**With a chamber who's got me**

**I'm taking a stand**

**To escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster**

**I'm turning to a monster**

**A monster, a monster**

**And it keeps getting stronger**

***Music***

**I'm only a man**

**With a chamber who's got me**

**I'm taking a stand**

**To escape what's inside me**

**A monster, a monster**

**I'm turning to a monster**

**A monster, a monster**

**And it keeps getting stronger... **

The music starts to slow down and the song goes off. It takes me a few seconds to realize that it's the same person who sang that other song, last time that I was in Fang's car. The band's named The Flock, I think.

"Like it?" He asks.

I shrug. "Ya, it's cool."

"That's me singing and Iggy doing chorus."

"What does everyone in The Flock do?"

"I sing, Iggy does guitar, Gazzy does piano and Riley does bass. They all do chorus at one time or another, but it's mostly Iggy who does chorus."

I nod. "You any good?"

"Nah, we're not good," He look on his face makes him look like he's high. "We're amazing."

"You can't stop being cocky for one second can you?"

"I'm not being cocky, just stating the truth."

"And why would people like you guys?"

"Well, the laddies love my deep voice, dark satanic eyes and I and the other band members occasionally preform without a shirt on." He says.

He does have really deep voice and dark satanic eyes, especially when he's trying to look bad ass. And as for the shirtless thing, so what? There's tons of guys in California that have abs. Just most of them have four or six packs and not eight packs... No, I'm not a freaking stalker. Fang just walks around without a shirt on. A lot. That's how I know he has an eight pack. Iggy's lanky so that's no prize their. Riley, I think he had a six pack and I can see Gazzy having a six pack. I've never seen him shirtless, but he does have some big guns on those arms.

He continues. "As for the guys, they think our music is dark and dirty and that they like it that way. And it also makes their girlfriends horny."

I stay quiet.

"You should come to one of our concerts," He says. "We have one coming up next Friday."

I shrug. "We'll see."

"Can you sing?" He asks randomly.

"What?"

"Can you sing?" He repeats slowly.

"Um, I guess so. Why?"

"I told you, we're looking for female singer for our band," He says. "And your the only girl I know that's bad-ass enough to fit into."

I put my hand over my heart like I'm touched and wipe away an invisible tear. "Fang, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He rolls his eyes. "Funny, Ride. Funny."

"The funniest!" I exclaim. "So where is it at anyways?"

"It's at this place called The Devil's Handbag. We preform there a lot."

"Sounds fun. What would I wear if I came?" I ask.

"Boy shorts and a Victoria Secret bra would suffice."

"And I'll be rollin' up wearin' sweat pants and a hoodie."

He chuckles. "Wear whatever you want. Most girls there wear clothes like Lisa, but you shouldn't dress like them."

"And why not?"

Not that I would ever wear clothes that Lisa wears, but it kind of offends me that he told me not to dress like them.

"Cause I know Maximum Ride-"

I cut him off there. "-you only think you know me because people tell you who they assume I am. Don't assume," I say. "You know nothing about me."

"I know enough. And if I ever saw you wear something like what Lisa wears I'd probably laugh my ass off."

I punch him in the arm as he laughs. I can't help but smile.

"The point is you're nothing like Lisa. So don't try to be like them," He pulls into a parking spot outside of the girl's dorm. "You're different."

"How so?"

"We both know that you think I'm hot. You have to. I mean come on look at me," I shake my head like a disappointed parent. "But you don't drool over me like those other girls. Your not constantly up my ass and always touching me. Or begging me to date you. You're different and I dig that."

"Aww, does Fangy have a crush on me?"

"Bitch please. Get the hell out of my car."

I laugh and open up the door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, Bestie."

"No, stop it! You sound like Iggy. I sure as hell don't need two Iggy's."

I close the door and head up to my dorm room.

**(Hey guys, Tally here! So anyways I tried to make this chapter longer than the one I've been doing recently. So review and tell me what you think of my story so far. I might be updating again today, but it depends how long it takes me to do my homework. Anyways hope you liked it. Love you guys, Tally!)**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**(Hey, guys! So I haven't posted in what feels like forever. After posting this I'm going to be writing the next chapter of My Safe Haven. So if you guys could go and check it out I'd love you even more. I would understand if you hated it but at least give it a try and if you hate it, review and tell me that you hate it and what I could do to make it better. Also if you'd tell me I could make this story better, I'd be forever happy. So I'm not on my lap top, I'm on my sisters, so I don't have all of my ideas that I put on Microsoft word on my lap-top. I pre-apologize if it suck. ****Okay then... I guess here's another chapter.)**

**Maxs Pov **

**Iggy: Maxie!**

**Max: One, don't call me Maxie. Ever. And two, what do you want?**

**Iggy: Can we hang out today?**

**Max: Why?**

**Iggy: Cause I'm bored as fuck and I want to see my bestie.**

**Max: ... when you said can _we _out, who's we?**

**Iggy: Just me and you**

**Max: Tell me the truth**

**Iggy: Fine. Me, you, Britney and Kevin  
**

**Max: Why Kevin and Britney? **

**Iggy: Because I'm dating Britney... and I promised Kevin that I would talk to you for him**

**Max: Iggy! I'm not going on a date with him!**

**Iggy: It's not a date! Were just hanging out at the pool**

**Max: Sorry, I can't go. I have plans**

**Iggy: No you don't. Is this because you don't like wearing bathing suites? Is someone shy? ;)**

**Max: No I'm not! **

**Iggy: Whatever. We'll go hang out at the mall then**

**Max: Iggy *whine***

**Iggy: Max please? I thought you loved me? *tear***

**Max: Shut up. Fine I'll go but you owe me**

**Iggy: Okay, be ready in fifteen**

**Max: Kk. See ya **

Oh god, Iggy soo owes me. Kevin is a nice guy and all but I don't want to date anyone right now. Kevin is a tall ginger with bright green eyes, pale skin and tons of freckles.

I quickly change into a pair of plum-purple skinny jeans, a black sweat shirt and a pair of yellow converse. I throw my matted hair into a messy bun and grab my phone off of my bed. I can already see Iggy's reaction to how I look, so I at least put some citrus flavored perfume on. I might look like crap but at least Iggy can't say that I smell bad.

I lock up my room and head out side. Iggy pulls up right as I'm opening the door. I hop into the back of his truck next to Britney. She's wearing a pink mini-skirt and a low cut tank top with a pair of teal heels. I guess I didn't get the slut memo.

I look at Iggy. He's dressed in a green T-shirt and denim skinny jeans. I can't see Kevin's face, just his shaved ginger head. Silence fills the car. The radio isn't even on. My phone goes off and everyone turns and look at me. My gaze catches Kevin's green eyes and he smiles at me. I awkwardly wave back before turning my attention back to my phone.

**Ella: Hey. Wanna hang out today? **

**Max: Can't. I'm with Iggy**

**Ella: Um, why?**

**Max: Long story short: He set me up on a date with Kevin**

**Ella: The swimmer? **

**Max: Yup**

**Ella: Damn, gurl. That ginger is fine**

**Max: I don't want a boyfriend**

**Ella: Good because your all mine**

**Max: I use to think I was. Then you left me for Caden *tear***

**Ella: He could never replace you, my love**

**Max: Lol, your done**

**Ella: Ikr. So anyways where are you guys going?**

**Max: The mall**

**Ella: We're at the mall!**

**Max: We?**

**Ella: Nudge, Caden and I. Angel's with Gazzy at the pool**

**Max: Oh**

**Ella: Ya, text me when your here**

**Max: Kk. See ya **

I put my phone back into my pocket and turn my attention back to the silence.

"Where are we going to first?" I ask.

"Wherever you guys want to," Iggy says.

Britney chimes in, "Oh, can we go to Victoria Secret? I need new bra's."

"Sure," Iggy says. "You and Max can go to Victoria secret and Kevin and I are going to go to Shadow."

"Shadow? Isn't that that emo store?" I ask.

"Ya, I'm going for Fang not me. I used one of his shirts to wipe up some chemicals that I spilled and they burned a hole through his shirt and now he's making me buy him a new one," Iggy says.

"Why did you have chemicals in the first place?"

"The gasman and I were making bombs,"

"Bombs?"

"Ya, but not like nukes that demolish everything. Just little tiny ones that can blow up a classroom at most."

I shake me head. "I'll never understand you, Iggy."

"I get that a lot."

I giggle as we stop at a red light. Britney adds on to the conversation from a few minutes ago. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out a bra, Iggy."

"True that I probably know more about fashion than both of you bitches but no thanks. I think Max would be more help anyways, even if I'm not completely sure if she's a girl or not," Iggy says.

I smile as sweetly as I can at Britney. "Ya, honey. I could help you find a bra that actually fit and that you don't have to stuff with toilet paper. I know your a blonde and all, but there is a difference between the letters C and A."

"Your a blonde too!" She glares.

Wow, is that really her best come back? "OH MY GOD! It knows it's colors!"

Iggy laughs at my joke. Britney begins to file her nails as she mumbles things to herself. I can only imagine what she's saying about me. Probably 'she so ugly' or 'she's so fat' or 'she should go kill herself'. Ya, ya. I've heard it all before.

We pull up to the mall within the next two minutes. The three of us hop out of the car as Iggy goes and parks his car. We enter the mall and I'm instantly overwhelmed by the amazing smell of the food court and the stench of cologne samples. I've always hated to smell of Hollister. They spray way too much cologne in their store.

Britney starts to walk ahead of me, leading the way to Victoria Secret. Apparently I seem like I've obviously never been inside of that store and I haven't. Well, I haven't willingly. Nudge and Angel have dragged me in their a few times but I don't know how to make my way to that store by myself.

Britney grabs the attention of most of the guys in the food court. She doesn't take ten steps before a guy in his mid-twenties approaches her. I can see why, though. She does look like a hooker with a white tank-top that you can clearly see her red bra through and a mini-shirt that show her red thong every time she takes a step. And not to mention the ten-inch heels and clown make-up.

"Hey, Max?"

I turn to Kevin. "Ya?"

"Are you hungry? I could buy you something to eat if you want," He offers.

"No thanks. I'm going to go catch up to Britney, I'll catch up with you later."

I jog to catch up with Britney. The guy nor Britney seems to notice my presence. They continue on with their conversation as if I'm not here.

"So your a model?" He ask Britney.

Oh, god. This pedifile is so cliche.

Britney giggles. "No I'm not a model. I tried out but I didn't get the job. My friend did."

"What a shame. You know, I know someone who might be able to get you a modeling job."

"Omg, really?!"

"Ya. Just give me your number and I'll call you when I hear back from him."

I decide that I've heard enough. "She has a boyfriend."

I start to pull Britney away from the man and towards the elevator. She tries to pry me off of her but I'm a lot stronger than this twig.

She scream, "Get off of me you bitch!"

I let go of her once we get inside of the elevator and the doors are closed. "What the hell were you doing?'

"I was talking to a guy who was going to make me a model, but you were to jealous to let that happen weren't you?"

"Jealous? Ya, right. That dude was a huge pedifile."

I exit the elevator and go straight. Why in the hell does Iggy like dumb blondes? Their so annoying. I literally never understand that kid. I actually don't understand why any guy -jock or not- would like those types of girls.

Britney leads the way to Victoria Secret but she doesn't talk to me. She acts like I care if she's mad at me or not. Actually, I'd prefer her to be mad at me. Then it means that she won't talk to me and she won't make me want to slap her... more than I already want to.

We enter Victoria Secret and I feel like I've entered another universe. There's manikins everywhere with thongs and see through bras on. There's pictures of girls practically nude on every wall. And There's rows upon rows of different colored thongs and bras with different patterns and materials. Every girl in this place -young and old- are dressed exactly like Britney. Oh my god, a world of sluts. Kill me now.

"Come on," Britney says.

She grabs me by my arms and pulls me to the back of the store. She picks up three identical bra's but all in different sizes and colors. She also grabs a few pairs of underwear that match the bra's. She then pulls me into the dressing room with her and closes the curtain. She tosses me a sky-blue and black zebra print bra and matching sky blue boy shorts.

"Here, try these on."

She doesn't wait for me to respond. She starts to strip off her own clothes right in front of me. I look down at the things that she threw at me and back up at her. "You want me to put these on?"

"Ya. You need an upgrade from your old clothes. I mean, do you even own a push up bra?"

I sigh and reach for the curtain but Britney stops me. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Going to go try these on."

"Put them on right now. Were sharing a room."

"Like hell we are."

I exit the changing room and find an empty one right next to Britney's. I try to put on bra and underwear but they don't fit. She picked out size two underwear and a 24C. I'm a size 5 in underwear and a 32C. I quickly change back into my original clothes and yank the curtain open. Britney's still in her changing room. How long does it take to change?

It just occurs to me that I forgot to tell Ella that were here at the mall. I take out my phone and send her a quick text.

**Max: I'm here**

**Ella: Finally! Where are you?**

**Max: Victoria Secret**

**Ella: Ew, why?**

**Max: I'm with Britney. HELP ME!  
**

**Ella: Omw gurl**

Ella, Nudge and Caden walk through the door a few minutes later. They spot me and make their way towards me. Once they reach me, I embrace Ella in a huge hug. "Thank you soo much!"

Ella laughs. "No problem."

"Well thanks for saying hi to me, Max." Nudge says.

"Hi, Nudge!" I yell at her.

"Hi, Max!" She yells back.

I turn to Caden. He waves to me. "Sup, Max."

"Hey Caden. Hows it going?"

His eyes widen and he ex-hails really loudly. I'm guessing Nudge had probably been dragging me around to ever girly store that there is. I feel bad for the kid. I've known Nudge for three years and even I can't stand her annoying shopping sprees.

"Hey, we were going to head over to American Eagle. Wanna come?" Ella asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Wait what about Britney?" Nudge asks.

I shrug. "She'll be fine. let's go."

Ella, Caden and I start to walk but Nudge doesn't follow. Ella says, "Nudge come on!"

"Hold on. This bra is so cute. Omg, so is that one. And that one." Nudge squeals.

Ella and I each grab one of Nudge's arms and drag her out of Victoria Secret. People stare at us like were crazy -which we are- but they don't know Monique Clarke and what this girl is capable of. Lucky them.

We make our way to American Eagle, which is a few doors down from Victoria Secret. We enter the store and Nudge is instantly dragging me over to the dresses and bathing suits isle. Ella and Caden go to the other side of the room, where jeans and T-shirts are a.k.a. my kind of isle.

Nudge throws a purple dress at me and insist that I try it on. While she's not looking, I throw the dress onto a random shelf and sneak my way over to where Ella and Caden are. Ella's holding up a pair of yellow skinny jeans with pre-ripped holes in them. She holds them out when she sees me.

"What do you think about these?" She ask.

I shrug. "Their cool but these ones are better."

I Hold up a pair of black skinny jeans with neon colored splatter paint designs on them.

Ella shrug. "You should get those. Paint spatters not my type of thing."

"Suite yourself."

"Max! Why'd you leave me?"

Shit. Nudge found us. I'm surprised that that girl wasn't babbling on about a whole-lot-of-nothing and was oblivious to the fact that I was gone. Just my luck.

"Here," Nudge says, throwing me a black and pink bathing suit. "Try this on."

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's Fugly!"

"Fugly?"

"Yes fugly. Fucking ugly." I explain.

"Fine You don't have to try it on but I am picking out the outfit that you're wearing to the concert on Friday," Nudge says.

"How'd you know about the concert?" I ask.

"Cause Iggy told me that they have a gig and he told be to bring along his best-friend," She explains. "I still didn't hear a thank you Nudge from you."

"Why would I say thank you?"

"Because I'm the one that said you two should become friends. And I was right. You two are the perfect duo, like I pictured you'd be."

"Yeah, whatever. He's okay."

* * *

"Omg I love it!" Nudge squeals.

I turn and look at myself in the mirror. I'm currently sporting a pair of black skinny jeans; a low-cut blood red tank top, that clings to my every feminine curve; and a black leather jacket. I'm going to paint my nails black and wear my black combat boots with this outfit. Nudge had the idea of straightening my hair -which now comes to the middle of my upper arms- and doing smokey eye make-up and red lip stick. I said a big hell no to the make-up but I don't mind her straightening my hair and I really do like this outfit.

"Okay, take it off so that I can pay for it."

I take the outfit off and change back into my original clothes. I walk out of the dressing room to find Caden, Ella and Nudge waiting for me. I hold out the clothes and the money to pay for it to Nudge. "Here."

She takes the clothes but not the money. "Don't worry about the money."

I open my mouth to protest but Ella beats me. "Caden and I are going to go get something to eat. Wanna come, Max?"

I shrug. "I could eat."

"Okay you guys go and I'll meet up with you guys in the food court in a few," Nudge says.

"Want anything?" Caden asks.

"Menchies, please," Nudge says. "Do you know what I want on it Ella?"

"Ya, I remember."

We exit the store and head towards the elevator. I stray a few feet behind them, giving them some privacy. To be honest I'm surprised that they're still together. I thought that he'd do her and dump her but apparently that's not the case. Ella says he's really sweet and she honestly believes that he loves her. He does the littlest but sweetest things for her like holds doors opens for her and carries her books. I actually like Caden now. Ella told me that a few days ago that they were in his dorm room, making out, and she offered him an open opportunity to sex but he declined. He said that he wanted to wait, that he didn't want her to be like all of those other girls. He must really like her. What guy would say no to sex?

"Max!"

I look over my shoulder to see Iggy with Kevin and Britney on his heels. They mimic his every movement, his every footstep. That'd be majorly annoying.

"Why'd you bang out on us?"

"I came out of the changing room in Victoria Secret and I couldn't find Britney. I thought she left," I lie so easily. "So I went looking for you guys and then I ran into Ella and them and I just hung out with them, since I couldn't find you guys anywhere."

**Caden's Pov **

I glance over my shoulder but I don't see a blonde girl like I was expecting to. "Where's Max?" I ask.

Ella glaces over her shoulder and stops dead in her tracks when she doesn't see Max. She does a full three-sixty. "Where the fuck did that slut go?"

I laugh. Ella's always been funny, that's just her, and I love that about her. I love everything about her. The way she doesn't care what other people think. The way she's so comfortable around me and her friends. The way she tells me everything, whether I want to hear it or not. The way her eye brows furrow when she's thinking really hard. Everything about her.

"Found her!" Ella yells and starts walking towards Aeropostal. Max stands in front of the store talking to Iggy, and two other people that I forget the names of. I follow Ella over to where Max and them are.

"Why'd you bang out on us?" Iggy asks Max.

"I came out of the changing room in Victoria Secret and I couldn't find Britney. I thought she left," Max lies. "So I went looking for you guys and then I ran into Ella and them and I just hung out with them, since I couldn't find you guys anywhere."

"There you are!" Ella say, coming to a stop next to Max.

Iggy smiles. "Hey, Ella."

"Sup, Iggy."

I come to a stop behind Ella. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her slim body towards me. She wraps her arm around my waist and leans into me. I love how she always smells like strawberries and cotton candy. I kiss the top of her head as I in-hail the smell of her.

Iggy's smile falls when he sees me. His jaw tightens and he glares at me but I brush him off. I don't know what that kids problem is. He always hated me but he's started hating me even more ever since I started dating Ella. I don't think that he likes her but I do think that he feels something for Ella. Whatever the case, that bitch better back off. She's mine and only mine.

**Maxs Pov **

Iggy finally turns his attention back to me and away from Caden. He clears his throat and says, "So where are you heading to?"

"The food court. What about you?"

"We were heading to the food court, too."

"Cool, you can walk with us," Ella says.

Iggy reaches out and grabs Ella's shoulder. He pulls her to him an wraps his arm around her and they walk of towards the elevator. I look at back at Caden. He glares at the back of Iggy's head like he wants to strangle him. Britney also glares the back of Ella's head and I can tell that she's pissed. If only looks could kill.

Kevin starts to step towards me but Caden beats him to it. Caden wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me along with him towards the elevator. Is he really trying to make Ella jealous. Oh. Wrong move, dude.

We enter the elevator after Iggy and Ella. Iggy never drops his arms from Ella's shoulder and Caden never drops his arm around me. Ella happens to glance over and see Caden's arm around me. I see pain, hurt, jealousy and Anger flash before her eyes. But Caden acts like he doesn't see her staring at us at all. She looks at me and I give her the best innocent look that I can. This was so not my idea.

We enter the food court and find a table by a Mexican food place. Iggy sits down, pulling Ella down onto his lap. She snuggles into him like she has any interest in him, but I know she doesn't what so ever. Ella also knows how to play this game. I try to sit in the seat next to Iggy but Caden pulls me down into the seat next to his.

"What kind of food do you want?" Caden asks the whole table but only looks at me.

"Chinese. Ella does too, it's her favorite." Iggy says, smiling at her.

"I know it is," Caden says. "I mean, Italian sounds good."

"I'll go get it," Kevin says. "Come on Britney. Come help me."

They both get up and leave the table. I wish I could get up and leave right now. Ella and Caden are both acting like immature babies. Caden reaches up and brushes a piece of hair from my face. He cups my cheek and rubs his finger across my cheek a few times. "Your skin is really soft," He says.

"Um, thanks."

"So Iggy," Ella says. "Hows the football season going? I love football."

"It's going good. You should come to one of our games sometime," Iggy says.

"So Max, you play volleyball?" Caden ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." I say.

"I'd love to see you wearing those spandex shorts."

"Okay that's it!" Ella yells. "You. Me. Hallway. Now."

**Ella's Pov **

Caden and I both get up from the table. We walk towards the hallway in silence but as soon as we get there I explode. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Caden says nonchalantly.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about! What was that little scene between you and Max!"

"I don't know what your talking about," He shrugs.

"Stop being a dick!" I yell.

"How am I being a dick?"

"Really?! So flirting with my best friend right in front of me isn't being a dick?!"

"Oh like your one to talk. Like everyone didn't notice Iggy all over you and you just let him!"

"So is this why you pulled that little thing with Max, because you were jealous?"

No answer.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have went along with what Iggy was doing."

"I'm sorry, too." He says.

"You know I don't like Iggy right? I like you and only you."

He smiles and pulls me into his arms. "You better."

I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you," I say as I lean in to kiss him.

"I love you, too." He says against my lips.

**(So what'd you think? Much more coming soon. I didn't go back through and edit it so there's probably a lot of things messed up, so forgive me. Please review an tell me what you think of it. Love you guys- Tally!)**


End file.
